Forever & Always
by DreamingOfNeverland
Summary: When Eres, a lady of Archenland, was eight years old she met the Kings and Queens of Narnia, becoming friends with Queen Lucy especially. Now, ten years later, she back for the Queen's birthday celebration and a certain King, that previously found her annoying, can't help but find her a bit intriguing. Edmund/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was born in the year 992, my family still under the protection of the current Archenland ruler. Though, I guess some could just see it as an extended family visit seeing as how all of us humans can trace our lineage back to King Frank and Queen Helen. However, our families were a bit closer than what some may think, because all those years ago, my great-grandfather had been the one sitting on the throne of Narnia. I rightfully, as the last living descendant, should be placed on the throne in Cair Paravel but instead they have been plunged into a long winter. Our line once strong was now reduced to a few bunches scattered in Archenland.

Soon after I was born my mother died of fever and my father who held a deep love for her followed soon after. King Lune graciously took me in as his ward and I was allowed to live in Anvard. While all of the subjects accepted me in to the family it was sort of noticeable that I didn't belong. All of them had fair features and while my pale skin and ice blue eyes fit, my dark brown hair stuck out.

That all changed though when the ones prophesied came; the ones who would lead my land into the Golden Age. Most would imagine that I would be sore about never getting my rightful place on the throne, but in all honesty I just wanted all the Narnian's who had made it through the dreadful time to be free. We didn't know until after, about what had happened over those long years until we received an invite from Aslan himself to go to the coronation ceremony. Just recently Queen Arisa had borne two twin boys, Corin and Cor, and they figured that it would be no time like the present to get them blessed. Also Uncle Lune felt the need to reform an alliance with the new kings and queens.

Those couple days later I met the Kings and Queens of Narnia, and we all became fast friends, especially Lucy and I with being the same age. Then there was King Edmund, whose single look seemed to make even my eight year old heart beat a little faster. His own though, didn't. I'm sure that he just found me an annoying little friend of his sister: loud, lanky, the normal awkward looking girl that ran around the castle with his sisters talking about dresses, and everything else under the sun.

We left after a couple days when Uncle Lune had resolved all negotiations with Peter and his helpers and siblings. It was then that their true bond as siblings worked itself out. They were all so different lending different points of view to each argument, always leading them toward the right answer.

Susan, the most logical always questioned everything, pointing out holes that no one else seemed to even imagine, while Lucy, more carefree than her sister pulled out an answer which seemed the most obvious whether it made actual sense or not. Edmund spoke a little bluntly but overall kept the place of the peacekeeper, taking everyone's idea into account before reaching his own decision. Peter though, seemed to take everything in maybe offering a couple ideas but in the end forming the final decision. If they were doing that at the ages of 8 to 13, I could only imagine what they would be like in later years.

Soon after we had gotten back to Archenland tragedy struck the kingdom with Prince Cor being taken; the son of the newest prophecy, that he would save Archenland. Queen Arisa fell ill in her grief, then died meer weeks later from exhaustion and lack of eating. In the years following, I mostly looked after Corin along with the help of others. Uncle Lune of course was an excellent father and in-between his diplomatic trips to Narnia and other lands he played the part perfectly to not only Corin but also myself.

Now at the age of 18 I was being invited to not only a grand masquerade ball at Cair Paravel for Lucy's birthday but also to spend the week before there by Susan and Lucy who I had kept a correspondence with over the years.

"Are you sure this is ok, Uncle Lune?" I asked as I prepared to leave Anvard.

"I will be fine," He pulled me into a tight hug, "you've worked far too hard over the past 10 years. You deserve a break, go have fun." He placed a kiss on the top of my forehead. "We'll be fine with the help of Lina," he talked about Corin's nurse.

"Alright," I frowned slightly and crouched down in my dark purple riding dress with lace up sleeves and a leather belt around my waist holding my dagger. Strapped to my horse already was my sword which I had been trained to use since I was young and was quite proficient with. I was also decent with a bow and arrow, though nothing compared to Susan. "You be good," I spoke to ten year old Corin, "listen to Lina."

"I will," he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"You better," I ordered and leaning down placing a motherly kiss on his cheek.

"Milady, we need to get going," one of my two escorts spoke.

"Alright," I smiled and gave the household one last wave before getting onto, Elian, my white and brown spotted horse.

"Have a good time," Uncle Lune smiled along with Corin.

oOo

"Really, Peter is it necessary for all of them to come now, I mean we already have to suffer through the annoying conversations during the ball. Then I also learn today that, that annoying girl...King Lune's ward..." I groaned falling back on my large chair in the council room. Peter was sitting at the head of the table while I had my position on his right.

"Ed, the last time you saw her was when you were 10 and she was 8, I highly doubt that she is the same. Then again you haven't changed much. Also you need to find someone for you to escort to dinner, unless you want to go with Lucy or Su again. You are 20 after all; it's kind of pathetic that you're still escorting your sisters because you can't find anyone."

I casted a glare at his amused smile as he looked up from the current documents we had been working on to finish before the guests arrived as per Susan's orders. "She's probably exactly like all the other girls around, hoping to get a date with the Kings." I stood as horns sounded, signaling another guest, "and I could get a date if I wanted, but I just don't pick the first girl that laughs at my jokes like you, Pete."

"Oh, I don't pick the first, usually," he played along, but in actuality he usually went on with some pretty nice girls. Though, he never seemed to have them around for long, choosing to focus more on his duties as a King.

Fully aware of my sour, childish behavior I moved forward looking out the window at the newest arrival, probably in a lavish gown hoping to impress, as others had arrived in, but totally impractical. Though, was surprised as my eyes set on a brunette beauty in a simple purple riding dress. There was a glint from the side of her horse, and I instantly knew that is was a sword along with the glint at her side being a dagger.

"Find something interesting, brother?" Peter asked coming to my side, "well, that's different."

"Very," I whispered, ignoring his smirk.

oOo

When I arrived I was allowed a bit of time to freshen up after the two day long trip. Based on what Tumnus-who had taken me to the large room-had said, many of the guests from far away were staying for the week leading up to the ball also, which I had thought would be the case.

I changed into one of my nicer dresses in a dark green color with a silver vine like embroidery below the bust and around the neckline. The sleeves were tight down to my hands were a loop wrapped around my middle finger. The same embroidery trimmed the edges of the sleeves and then the hem of the dress. I had my hair, which had been curled by the Faun, Soli-who would be helping me dress and get ready in my time here- and then pulled back into a half up half down style with a silver comb.

Just as I was slipping on the silver flats to match Soli knocked on the door saying that it was time to head down. Once we reached the great hall the sound of voices floated out along with laughter and my nerves built slightly.

"Thank you," I smiled at the faun as she stopped at the door. I turned and looked on at the room where people about my age were milling around. Finally my eyes found a familiar face framed with auburn hair with a circlet and petite features, she had grown of course since our last meeting but the child like smile still filled her features. "Queen Lucy," I smiled brightly as I got up behind her.

She turned and her eyes went wide, "your actually here!" she launched forward pulling me into a tight hug.

"Lucy," Susan's admonishing tone came from behind us, over our joyful laughing. Lucy's hold loosened though we kept an arm around each other. Susan's motherly act dropped as she moved forward, a lot calmer than Lucy but with the same tight hug.

"Wow, I wonder who could put our sisters into such a fuss," one of the brothers spoke as we pulled apart and both stood with their crowns atop their contrasting heads of hair. I saw Edmund's eyes widen for a second before going back to normal.

"Who might this be?" he asked getting a small flirtaciou smile.

"Why, don't you recognize me, King Edmund?" I smiled, dropping my arms from the Queen's shoulders. "I guess it would be understandable, after all the last time we met I was only 8."

"Eres?"

"Correct."

oOo

After going through introductions with Peter and Edmund again Lucy had pulled me away to introduce me to some of the other guests. I smiled and laughed, actually having fun with people my own age but there was a lingering thought that kept worrying me about home.

As I pulled away from the group, making an excuse for getting some air I walked out on the balcony only to find someone already there; a dark silhouette in the light of the moon.

"Oh, excuse me," I pardoned myself and turned to go find another place.

"No, it's fine," the person sighed and I turned back around. As my eyes adjusted I saw the dark blue over vest and light brown pants and my mind connected it to what Edmund was wearing earlier. Slowly, I walked forward standing beside him. He stood up from his hunched over position and looked over, his eyes lighting in recognition of me.

"At least this time you remember me," I smirked slightly at his cringe.

"Sorry about that it's just..."

"I'm not that annoying, lanky girl from before?"

"I wouldn't say you were lanky," he cautioned a smile.

"Yes, well, I'm glad for that," I let out a small giggle. "You've changed a lot yourself, it's just hard to not notice the clothing and well you are fairly recognizable person. Whereas you haven't seen me in awhile."

"Thank you for letting me off the hook," he nodded, "there are some that wouldn't be so gracious."

"Happen to be why you're out here?" I joked but was met with a serious nod. "Not as into entertaining as a certain brother?" I turned around looking through the sheer curtains at a happily talkative Peter.

"No, I believe he and Lu got those genes, while Susan got the charming, one leaving me with little else." He sighed and turned around, looking at the same scene.

"Oh, you're pretty funny, so there's one, and your quite chivalrous I would imagine being a King, and let's not forget Just," I smiled over at him taking note of the couple inches difference in our height.

"I guess I do have a few redeeming qualities," he chuckled. "So what are you doing out here, if you don't mind me asking."

"I just have a few things on my mind," I sighed and he motioned for me to continue. Giving a small laugh I turned back around looking out at the beautiful view of the water. "This is Corin's first time without me there, and I'm a bit worried that he'll probably act up or something."

"Not to sound to frank but..." he turned his body sideways looking at me, "why does that matter to you? Doesn't he have a nurse or something?"

I smiled, sort or appreciating his blunt nature, not feeling the need to skirt around the question. "Well, yes he does, Lina and she does take care of him, but I've been there since his birth. I can answer questions he has about his mother, should he ask. I've basically taken care of him like a mother should since she died when I was 9; meaning I and his father are pretty much the only ones that can get him to listen."

"Sounds sort of like myself at that age," Edmund chuckled.

"From Susan's letters it sounds like he's lot like you," I giggled and glanced up at him as he leaned against the railing, a sort of embarrassed look on his face.

"Yes, well..." he trailed off only making my giggles turn into laughter. That in turn only to started him off laughing as a horn blew. "Oh, dinner is ready," we quieted as he stood, "would you mind if I escort you so I don't look like a total dunce?"

"No, I would not," I smiled softly, turning around and he held out his arm for me to link my hand in. He moved back the sheer curtains for me as we walked into the room. What I didn't know, but should have figured is that everyone was waiting for the Kings and Queens to enter first. So as we stepped into the middle of the room most eyes were on us. "Could have mentioned this part," I glanced up at him as a soft smile came to my features.

"But then I would have ended up looking like a dunce," he smirked and it partially would have been true since all the others had an escort. "Plus I knew you could handle it and wouldn't act like a total spaz like some," he whispered as we got to the door. With a shared nod with Peter, and amused smiled from Susan and Lucy they started in, Peter leading, followed by Susan then Edmund and last Lucy.

With the head of the table reserved for Aslan, like at all formal dinners we took our seats, Edmund moving to the other side of the table so he was across from Peter and Lucy taking the spot opposite of Susan and on the other side of me.

"What is that?" she leaned over, whispering in my ear.

"What?" I whispered back as the servants moved out delivering the dishes.

"Edmund?" she spoke that one name and I realized what she and probably everyone else was thinking.

"We're just friends," I spoke and then furrowed my brows together, "if that. He just needed someone to escort to dinner."

"Alrightttttt," she drew out in a sing song fashion as the first course was placed in front of us.

During dinner and afterward was filled with more talking and tours of the castle courtesy of Susan and Lucy, though Edmund trailed along for some of it. By the time I got back to my room I was tired from both the journey and the night.

"That's all," I smiled at Soli after she had helped me get undressed.

"Are you positive, I could make you something to drink."

"I am positive," I smiled and pulled the comb out of my hair, "go have fun, it's still early."

"Thank you," she gave a small bow and went out of the room, closing the door behind her. I moved my hands through my hair untangling it as I walked to the one of two large windows in the room. Each one on either side of the large canopy bed, the room was actually pretty extravagant with gold colors, and white furniture with gold accents along with light wooden floors.

I opened the window allowing a light summer breeze to blow in off the water, cooling the hot temperature and I was glad that I had brought my chemise that hit above my knee. Only now was I truly allowed to forget everything about back home and just listen to the crash of the waves against the rocks down below.

"This just might be a great break."

oOo

Like most nights I stood out on my balcony just winding down from the day's events. It was pretty much the only time of day when I had more than a minute alone. Though this night, I wasn't able to give my full attention to my thoughts or even the amazing view because another view caught my attention.

As I looked over to the guest wing I spotted a lot of windows with lights on but only one was open with a certain brunette standing at it. Unable to help it I felt a bubble of excitement build inside of me as I watched her. She placed her hands on the iron railing and I remembered how it felt to have her hand on my arm. The wind blew a bit harder moving her wavy dark brown hair out and I found my mind wondering if it would feel just as silky as it looked.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ed," I shook my head and brought my hand up rubbing it over my face in frustration. I had only talked to this girl for a couple hours and that definitely wasn't enough to actually know a person. For all I knew she could have just been putting on a façade in front of the guests. If anything it was just a crush. It had been awhile since I actually met a girl that could hold a conversation, but it would take a lot more than an interesting conversation to keep my attention.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I got up and dressed in a lightweight cotton, green dress than had a sleeveless top so it showed my form fitting sleeves of my undershirt that ended at my elbows. I added a leather belt around my hips and pulled on matching slippers before Soli helped me fishtail braid my hair so it hung over my shoulder. It was then that I moved down to where I remembered Susan said breakfast would be served, the informal dining area. As I turned the corner I saw that the table was filled with food of all sorts but that is all. Biting my lip I wondered if I should wait for the others...or maybe they had already eaten. Though they didn't eat much if they had.

"Hello, Lady Eres," someone spoke from the side and I turned spying a badger, "is there something I can get you?"

"Oh, umm, where is everyone?"

"Well High King Peter and King Edmund have already eaten. Queen Susan and Queen Lucy aren't up yet though, along with most of the guests. You can just help yourself, but if there is anything else that you would like then don't hesitant to ask."

"Thank you," I murmured looking over the spread as she left. I picked up a plate and moved around the table grabbing everything that looked good until my plate was full. Everything and I mean everything tasted so delicious, even the simple piece of bread was amazing and by the time I was finished I really needed a walk so my stomach didn't feel like it was about to burst.

As I moved outside the familiar clanging of swords reached my ears and curiosity forced me to go investigate. Rounding the building, a large grass area spread out; against the wall were lines of wooden structures with swords, shields, and every other sort of weapon, and then scattered in the middle were other training structures. Though, my eyes didn't stay on them long as they drifted to the source of the clanging and landed on the two sparring brothers.

Both were just in simple chain mail and while Peter had his sword Rhindon and shield. Edmund had forgone a shield and wielded two swords. I moved forward observing and took note of both styles. Peter was a bit stronger and used that to his advantage with the shield while Edmund was quicker with his strikes, but was also a better swordsman.

Soon enough Peter's strength failed him and Edmund got that little extra edge forcing him to the ground.

"If you had gone at that over hand it would have given you the leverage to knock one of the swords away," I spoke softly but both turned looking over at me. "Sorry to intrude. I just noticed..."

"No, you're right, I should have noticed that," Peter smiled hopping up.

"Care to have a go?" Edmund challenged.

"Edmund," Peter admonished quietly.

"Well, I'm probably not up to par with you," I played off with a sweet smile, "I've just learned a few things from Uncle Lune, but it could be fun."

"Fabrian," Edmund called to the centaur over to the side as Peter walked away with a smile, peeling off his chain mail.

"Yes, Sire."

"Do we have any mail that would fit Lady Eres, and possibly a sword?" Fabrian didn't even answer just moving into the side, down in the building then coming out with the chain mail. I unbuckled my belt and moved into it as he held it out. I re-secured the belt though higher so the mail was more to my size before pulling on the bracers and taking the sword. It was a bit heavier than my own specially designed one, but worked well enough. Hiding a grin, I moved forward getting used to the grip of the one and a half grip on the hilt.

"Ready whenever you are," I smiled as he finished passing off his other sword to Peter.

oOo

I looked at this girl that had made that bubble of excitement last night, and it seemed to reappear as she stood before me, sword in hand seemingly prepared for battle. Over the years I had offered this same fight to other girls, some giggled and brushed it off, others protested fully and a brave few actually took it. Though, never had they actually been any good. All were people of court who had fathers and/or brothers than fought if they even did, unlike my sisters—especially Lucy—who distasted the thought of just letting Pete and I have all the fun.

I walked over to hand Peter my other sword, making it even since she only had the one. "Ready whenever you are," she gave a bright smile and I decided that I would take it easy on her, seeing as how I did like her as a friend. Lazily I moved one of my blades around and she just casually took a step back. "I'm sorry but that's not even worth the movement."

"Alright," I laughed and actually threw a blow though at half the strength. She easily deflected it and I furrowed my eyebrows in a mixture of surprise and confusion. She smirked and took the opportunity striking her own blow, starting the battle.

oOO

I stood off to the side watching Eres battling with Edmund, both displaying their skills. Eres while lacking the strength made up for it with agility. I could see the surprise on Edmund's face and his underestimation of her was putting him as a disadvantage. She only brought this to his attention as she moved to the ground and swept her leg out making him fall onto his back.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight," she spoke with a bit of amusement in her voice as she held the sword point to his throat. "Next time I wouldn't underestimate me," She moved the sword away with a smirk.

"Next time I won't," Edmund smirked as he hopped up. "What about now?"

"Eres!" the distinct voice of Lucy called as she raced around the corner, up earlier than normal for her. Though I shouldn't be surprised, she had been talking about seeing Eres again since she sent her reply months ago. "Get that stuff off; I'm stealing you for the day."

"Maybe some other time," she spoke to Edmund as she moved off to the side and placed the sword back on the rack along with taking off the chain mail as I moved towards Edmund.

"Keeping quite a close eye on her," I remarked seeing him follow her as she walked over to Lucy.

"Kind of hard not to," he murmured

"Awe, little brother has a crush," I laughed, hooking my arm around his neck.

"Get off of me," he shoved me away with a laugh.

oOo

"What color do you want?" Susan asked as we gathered in her room.

"You really don't have to do this," I spoke but all the same admired the different materials. "I have a dress I can wear to the ball."

"Nonsense," Lucy brushed it off. She had already picked out her dark burgundy dress with silver embroidered patterns on it. Susan had also picked out a dress that had colors ranging in a light lavender purple all the way to a dark, almost black, purple with gold accents. "Just pick one out and don't worry about anything else."

"I really like this one," I smiled timidly and held up a piece of fabric with a shiny ice blue satin. Susan and Lucy shared a knowing smile at something. "What?"

"Nothing," they both responded and turned back.

"That one will be perfect," Lucy gave a wide smile as there was a loud round of laughter outside. Curious all three of us moved forward looking out over the large lawn that I had been in hours before. There a bunch of the girls who were gathered around watching the guys, including Peter and Edmund spar. Four though stood out, two blondes, a red head and the last; the one a few steps ahead of them with a smile on her face. was a girl with long black hair.

"I've never seen them before," I noted getting Susan and Lucy's attention.

"They are from Doorn, merchants daughters. They got here early this morning along with couple others though those four have stuck together." Susan informed. "Peter and Edmund have been negotiating with their fathers and thought it would be good to invite them for the ball."

"I don't like them already," Lucy remarked, "they don't seem to be very popular with the others either."

I just watched as the one with the black hair walked forward but was surprised to find her eyes not locked on Peter, but Edmund. "I have to agree with Lucy here," I murmured.

"You two shouldn't judge, she might be a very nice person," Susan admonished. "Now Eres get up on the pedestal so we can take measurements."

"I thought you said that I didn't have to do anything after picking the fabric," I quipped.

"Yes, because just standing up there is so hard," she gave me that motherly look and nudged me away from the window. I sighed, complying and stepped up on the raised platform, knowing the drill as I held out my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through Cair Paravel was like walking through a small town; walking through a small bustling town. Especially with all the guests, servants, maids, and others moving around. Though I doubt I could get lost in a small town like I was right now. I just wanted to get to the library, maybe sit down read a relaxing book or two. That's all but nope, I had been wondering around for what had to be over an hour and probably passed right by it at least three times.

Pausing I stopped in the middle of junction of two corridors and knew where neither lead. I sighed, propping my hands on my hips.

"Which way, which way," I pondered, biting the inside of my lip. With a shrug I closed my eyes and started spinning around, figuring whichever way I was pointed I would go. Suddenly I pulled to a stop and regained my balance before opening my eyes, but embarrassingly enough as I did a familiar figure came into my eyeline.

"What on earth are you doing?" Edmund chuckled.

"I was lost," I explained, "I was spinning around to see which way to go."

"So you were going to Peter and I's quarters?" he asked glancing behind him.

"Ummm...noooo," I diverted slightly, "I was going to go that way," I pointed behind me.

"So Susan's quarters?"

"Ok, how do I get out of here?" I groaned as he let out a laugh.

"Where were you planning on going?"

"The library?" I cringed slightly, embarrassed, thinking that he would make fun of my directional skills. Instead he just jerked his head and we started down the corridor on my right. "So have enough sparring for today?"

"Yeah, the giggling and yelping didn't really help for concentration," he muttered

"I would imagine not," I nodded, "so what are you planning on doing now?"

"Well I have no clue but how about a game of chess, or is your heart set on reading?"

"A game of chess would be fine, but I really am not very good," I warned honestly.

"Just like you aren't good at swordsmanship?"

"I had to teach you a lesson," I smirked, "and no, I really am no good at chess."

"Well I guess it's my turn to teach you a lesson," he smirked as we turned down a familiar corridor. The reason why it had been familiar was because I had walked down it a couple times thinking that it was the one with the library.

"I went down here; this is the first place I looked."

"You forgot a turn then," he said and we made a right, which I had forgotten.

"Oops," I felt a blush spread over my cheeks as he opened the doors to the large selection of books.

"This way," he took my hand and led me over to the side where a staircase stood going up onto a narrow walkway. "You should feel special, not many know about this place."

"The library?" I raised an eyebrow as we stopped.

"No, this," he reached up and pulled a book, or what appeared to be a book but made a clicking noise. He released my hand and pushed open a section of books revealing a dark tunnel with a spiral staircase.

"Wow, it's magnificent," I smirked.

"Are you always this cheeky?" He chuckled.

"Eh, only around those that I know can take it," I replied honestly as he took my hand again and we started up the stairs. He pressed in a stone a couple steps up and I looked back to see the secret door closing behind us.

"Does that mean I get to be smart back?" he glanced back in amusement.

"If you think your good enough?" I smiled, "though I imagine you're a worthy opponent."

"Oh, I am," he nodded as we came to the top of the staircase, where there was an open doorway. "This is Pete, Su, Lu and I's study, connects to all of our rooms and the library of course." He lead me into a circular room where there was a large desk over to one side and a sort of lounge area on the other with a large couch and two cushioned chairs around a fireplace. He let go of my hand, "wait here," he held up a finger and then disappeared into one of the four doorways like we had just entered through, though this one had stairs going up.

I walked over sitting down on the couch waiting A couple moments later he reappeared carrying a velvet bag and large ornate chess board. "What's your favorite piece?" I asked quite randomly as he set it up in the board in between us on the couch. Both of us were turned sideways looking at each other.

"Knights," He replied glancing up, "what about you?"

"The queen, I guess," I shrugged, "again not very good."

"I guess we'll see about that," he gave a mischievous smile and moved one of his pawns forward.

oOo

"You really are bad at this," he laughed as he won what had to be the 5th game in a row.

"I told you," I giggled, "you'll find I don't lie unless under some circumstances."

"Like sword fighting."

"You just can't let that go can you," I smirked, "and I didn't lie. I just said I probably wasn't as good as you, which I'm not when you're at your best. You're actually one of the best I hear."

"Well I felt I needed to prove myself," he spoke, clearing the chess set off the couch and putting it on the low table beside us. Just by the way he said it I could tell that he meant it as more than just the normal thing.

"Why?" I asked, curious and instantly his mood changed into a somber one. "If you don't want to tell that's ok."

I could see the internal debate and leaned back on the arm of the couch waiting patiently as I folded one of my legs up on the couch, turning fully sideways. "When we first came to Narnia, I was lured in by the White Witch, by sweets none the less. I even tried to bring my brothers and sisters because she promised that I would be higher than Peter. I quickly realized my mistake, but it took being thrown in the ice dungeons to do it."

"How did you get to Aslan's camp then?" I asked confused, never had I heard this story. I don't even know if most knew about it.

"Well the White Witch was making her way to Aslan's camp and Orieus came with a few soldiers and stole me away. That only made her come faster, so she could take me back, and seeing as how I was a traitor she was going to sacrifice me on the stone table. Aslan intervened then, and traded my life for his." I could see the pain in his eyes as he avoided eye contact, looking down at his fiddling fingers. "That night he died on the stone table because of me, I caused so much pain and grief."

"But he was brought back," I whispered wanting to make him feel better, "he is alive."

"Yes, but that doesn't change what I did," he looked up at me through his thick eyelashes with an emotionless face.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Edmund," I reached forward taking one of his hands in both of mine. "You cannot change the past but you've more than made up for it in many ways. Plus to do that Aslan must think you someone very special, which you are."

"You really are quite magnificent," he murmured, though I'm not sure he meant to as a blush spread over both our cheeks.

"Thank you," I accepted the compliment with a soft smile, "but that's what friends are for, and you Edmund are my friend whether you like it or not."

"Friend?" he questioned with a slight smile and I felt a bit of worry come to my face. If we weren't friends what was this?

"Yes," I nodded.

"Friends," he gave a small nod but slowly his normal smile came back. The smile I was beginning to like a little too much being a friend and for a moment I wished that I hadn't proposed the friends thing.


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the week I had not only spent a lot of time with Lucy and Susan but also Edmund. Actually by the end I was almost spending more time with him than with the girls, though mostly competing at either swordsmanship or chess. He gradually got over the fact that I was not only a girl but also a younger girl and soon I was losing at both events. It wasn't that bad though because I was losing by less at chess and I at least got a few knocks in with the fighting. Now it was the end of the week and while I was excited for the ball, it was bittersweet since I was leaving in a few days.

Letting out a small sigh I examined my mostly natural makeup, except my eyes which were sure to stand out behind the delicate, black, metal cutout, mask. It was sort of a joining thing between Susan, Lucy and I since they had the same masks, though in silver and gold, almost like a replacement for their crown which they wouldn't be wearing. My hair had been curled and piled up on the back of my head with a few small tendrils hanging down and bright white pearls scattered throughout. Soli made her way into the room with a covered hanger and a pair of black shoes.

"I've got your dress," she smiled, having loosened up a lot since our first interaction. I had even gotten out of her that she and Mr. Tumnus were an item. Excitedly I turned on the stool in front of the vanity. "Queen Susan said that she hoped you wouldn't mind too much but she changed the fabric slightly." she smiled and pulled back the cover revealing a magnificent dress.

The main color was the ice blue that I wanted but now it had a silvery jacquard print on it, changing the color from blue to a silver tone in the light. Right under the bust was a jeweled section only a couple fingers wide that angled up into a point mimicking the v-neck. The jeweled section was a mostly silver beads but also had black accents on the edges. There was also edging in a similar fashion on the sleeves, right about my elbow, then a sheer chiffon started. And again when it moved in the light a silver tint came off. It was the most beautiful dress I had, ever, actually gotten the chance to wear and as it slid over my skin it felt just as amazing.

Soli moved around, expertly tying the mask so the ribbon didn't obstruct her masterpiece hair arrangement. Before, I slipped into my shoes which were basically useless since they were hidden by the floor length dress, only then did I looked into the full length mirror.

The charcoal colored eye makeup and black mask made my eye color pop, along with the matching blue of my dress. The dress hung over my mostly developed curves, not showing everything, but a moderate amount so as not to appear like a middle aged woman. The pearls popped out of my dark brown hair, giving all the extra accessories I would possibly need to the outfit.

"You look beautiful, Milady," Soli smiled and I brushed at a single tendril beside the right side of my face, letting out a smile of my own.

"Thank you Soli, for more than the compliment, for helping me all this week also."

"You are very welcome," she bowed her head slightly as horns blew the celebrations beginning.

oOo

As per Lucy's orders for her birthday everyone was to arrive alone, and take a seat at the table and have a tie on mask that covers only their eyes, so that we could eat dinner and there was no seat assignments. This excited a lot of the girls because then they could potentially sit beside one of the Kings without having to be escorted. Though, they would have to be able to tell them apart from the other men at the party since no royal seals were to be worn.

I didn't even know what they were going to wear, though I'm sure I would be able to tell since I'm figuring they would hang out with Susan and Lucy and they would be easy to pick out since I knew their masks and the colors of their dresses.

As I walked into the room music was already playing though none were dancing and just milling around the area, talking and enjoying the festivities. I arrived just in time as the dinner horn blew and everyone started milling into the formal dining room. The only seat that would be reserved was the head but otherwise it was a free for all. I saw a group of girls start to the head as I moved to the other end not wanting to be part of the group.

Looking down the table I easily picked out two of my best friends, Lucy sitting right in the middle in her beautiful shiny satin dress with a sheer chiffon overcoat in a color similar to my sleeves. A couple seats up from her was Susan in her off the shoulder purple dress that had intricate light gold embroidery along the top and form fitting sleeves. It was quite easy to spot Peter also with his shaggy golden hair as he took the seat opposite of Lucy, in a white tunic with dark red designs, and black pants and boots. His simple mask had a black back ground with white scroll designs over it. The one person I couldn't spot was the one sibling who had quickly become my best friend.

Just then the seat beside me pulled out and I glanced up my blue eyes locking onto the warm brown ones. They were surrounded by a simple black mask. As I took in his tunic I now understood Lucy and Susan's look when I had picked out my color because he had an identically colored tunic with silver accents and black pants. They had matched us identically.

"You're quite the copy cat," he remarked with a smirk sitting down beside me.

"No, your sisters are," I sighed looking down the table to see both looking at us with amused smiled.

"Awe, those nosey girls," he remarked and suddenly two girls sat down on the other side of us, focusing in on Edmund. "I think I've been found out," he leaned over whispering on my ear.

I smiled and gave a small nod as I looked over at the girls. One was in a very bright orange dress and matching mask, which looked odd against her pale skin and blonde hair. Then there was the other in a girl and my eyes instantly locked on the long back wavy hair which matched her flowing black dress and mask. She was the merchant's daughter from Doorn; the richest one and the head of the four. They had formed a sort of group, and she was obviously the leader.

Over the week I had only talked to her a couple times and that was only because she had come to talk to Ed. It had been observed by the five of us one night as we sat in their study that they had pretty much split up their affections. Two going after Ed and the other two Peter and as I looked down the table I saw that there certainly were the other two; the second richest in a dress of white, with her dark red hair and then the other blonde in a bright teal dress.

This was already turning out to be a fun night.

oOo

Once the large multiple course meal was done we headed into the decorated ball room when classic Narnian music was playing. Normally the Kings and Queens would open the dancing but this time since they all were supposed to be anonymous it was open to whoever wanted to dance.

Edmund and I moved around the floor, just looking at the people when a male with a golden mask, brown tunic and light brown colored pants came up beside. I looked up examining his green eyes and light brown hair as he spoke. "I was hoping to get a dance with Milady this evening." He bowed slightly extending his hand like a gentleman. I nodded slightly and took his hand.

As the mystery man led me out onto the floor I glanced back at Edmund to see a sour look. I sent him a smile before turning back to the partner. "It's a pleasure to be dancing with royalty," the guy spoke in an unnaturally high voice, like he was overly nervous, after a couple minutes.

"Royalty?" I questioned.

"Yes, Queen Susan," the poor boy spoke and I had no clue how to respond. Did I correct him or let him have his dance with a queen. I mean now that I thought about it Susan and I did have some similarities like brown hair and blue eyes, but she was a couple inches taller than me, the same height as Edmund and the blue in her eyes was softer almost a periwinkle.

"Umm..." I trailed off just as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Edmund spoke and I let out a small relieved sigh. The man bowed out, Edmund taking his spot.

"Thank you, I was just about to have a very awkward conversation," I giggled softly.

"About what?" he spoke a little stiffly; his eyes focusing in on something behind me.

"He thought I was Susan," I glanced back to see the guy watching us.

"But you look nothing like Su," he scoffed, giving an amused short laugh.

"I kind of do especially with this mask on," I shrugged as my eyes moved back to him but I just then noticed that we were moving a bit off the beat and moving slower than everyone else. "I don't remember you being as bad of a dancer our first time dancing together."

Instantly red rushed to his cheeks, contrasting greatly with his black mask. "Yeah, I think I might have gotten worse," he murmured.

"Well, that lets me catch up," I smiled.

"You don't need to catch up, you were even good when you were 8, and you were perfectly fine with that other guy."

"You just need to relate it to your swordsmanship," I offered, "fluid movements. You have this natural ability to find the rhythm on the battlefield. You just need to tap into that here."

"I still don't know if that is possible," he smiled slightly this time.

I decided to change the subject, sensing that he wanted to. "You know I have this theory that you can tell two people's relationship of what they have or will have by their third dance."

"Why the third?" he asked not with a full amused smile.

"Well it just gives a full view of the relationship, could you imagine what people would think if they only observed our first dance together. They would have thought we hated each other," I giggled.

"And what would they think now?" He asked with a mischievous glint.

"That were friends," I raised an eyebrow, "what do you think that they would think."

"In all honesty probably more, if they didn't make the same mistake as that dunce. I mean we are in basically matching clothing, and we are being friendly to each other."

"And you were a bit jealous when that guy asked me to dance..."

He broke eye contact and licked over his lips, glancing around. "Yes, I was. I've gotten a bit used to having you pretty much all to myself."

"But they would be wrong?" I questioned not quite sure what I wanted the answer to be. Though as the thought of him saying no came to my mind I felt a stirring in my stomach. Then with one word it disappeared.

"Correct," he nodded.

The music changed and Edmund must have had enough dancing because we moved off the dance floor. "I'm going to go talk with Susan, tell her about the mystery admirer."

"Right, she'll surely love that," he chuckled walking backwards away from me.

"Wait," I called just as he was about to turn around, "how did you know it was me?"

"How did you know it was me?" he questioned back with a smile and disappeared.

I didn't see the King for the rest of the evening and mostly spent my time dancing with those that came up to me including Peter who was the best partner in both conversation and skills. Then joking around with the Valiant Queen, drinking wine and eating rich tasting food. Though, my mind stayed on the Just King. I was a bit confused by most of our interaction, especially the last question and how he didn't answer mine.

By the end of the night I was worn and glad that while the others were leaving tomorrow morning I would be leaving the next day. However, the thought of leaving just seemed even more abhorrent than before, even if I would get to see Uncle Lune and Corin.

Just like every night I had since getting here I went to my window and just enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. Though this night instead of just paying attention to the view I looked up at what would be the royals quarters. What my eyes locked onto was a sight more wonderful than the view, because there he was looking right at me and even though we were however far apart I felt my heart rate increase.

Denying it I pulled back into the room and swiftly blew out the light, climbing into the bed I had begun to love. Now, I was beginning to realize that I was beginning to love more than just that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake uuuuuppppppp," I heard a soft voice call, "waaaakkkke upppppppp."

"Why?" I groaned into my pillow.

"Because, we're going to sneak out," I heard the voice which I now could recognize above all others. Instantly me eyes shot open and I saw Edmund with a smirk. Quickly I realized my position and pulled the covers up over my head.

"What on earth are you doing in here?!"

"I just told you, and we very well couldn't sneak out if Soli knew. She would certainly tell Tumnus and then Tumnus would certainly tell Lucy who is horrible at keeping secrets."

"And you couldn't wait until I got up?" I spoke from under the covers.

"Nope, it would take too long and then we would get caught in the array of guests leaving."

"Susan is going to be extremely mad if you skip out on that."

"Yeah well I'll probably come up with something by the end of the day," he said and I pulled the covers down slightly just so my eyes peeked out looking at his boyish smile.

"Ok, but you've got to leave."

"Promise you'll get up when I leave?" he raised a brow.

"I promise," I giggled and he stood from his crouched position beside the bed walking towards the door.

oOo

_Edmund POV_

I closed the door behind me, waiting patiently for her to get ready, fully aware of how long it might take with two sisters, but it was fairly easy to do with the picture I had in my head.

Never had she looked more beautiful to me than she had just minutes before with no makeup, hair a mess, and a perfectly peaceful face that had a slight smile on it. I had been so tempted to just reach out and touch it but never would have. In truth today was going to be my testing day. Last night, the questions, the dancing and jealousy had thrown me off and I figured I was already in trouble with Su for skipping out last night that today wouldn't do anymore damage.

To say I was confused about everything concerning her from her bold attitude in fighting, to her soft demeanor around others, and even the way that she could cheer me up when I talked about some of my worst qualities. She was sweet, compassionate, and loyal beyond a doubt. I could be myself around her whether it was the pigheaded side or the almost self destructive, because she would bring me back around and understood those others. I would hope also that she could be herself around me, it seemed like she had been, that she didn't play a part like those other girls, especially Illia, the raven haired girl which had found a fondness for me.

Slowly the door clicked open beside me and out she came in a light brown, almost cream colored dress that had a pink and green floral pattern over it. It had no sleeves but a chemise under had sleeves down to her elbows and the dress had a form fitting midsection then flowed straight down to her feet smoothly. The brown only seemed to enhance her eyes, my favorite thing about her. Then her hair which was my third- my second being her smile- had its natural wave in it and was pulled back by a golden comb, though a few stubborn strands fell down around her face.

"It's not my best dress but it's the only one not dirty that I can put on myself," she whispered smoothing her hands over the front.

"You look perfect. Besides today is not going to be one for fancy clothing," I gestured to my simple green tunic, with brown pants and boots.

"What are we doing?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You will see," I smirked and grabbed her hand leading us toward where I knew we could get out without being seen.

oOo

"This is Philip," Edmund spoke as we walked up to a magnificent brown horse. "Philip this is Eres."

"Pleasure to meet you," he spoke and while I should be used to that it still made me jump slightly.

"You too, Philip," I giggled, "Now this..." I trailed off walking over to a different part of the stables, "...this is my companion Elian." I smoothed my hand over her golden mane.

"She is very beautiful," Edmund complimented, walking over, "but do you think she can keep up?"

"Oh, I've told you once not to underestimate me, don't do it again," I smirked and worked quickly to saddle her us and Edmund did the same to Philip.

oOo

_Lucy POV_

"Oh, Susan is going to be furious," I murmured to Peter as we watched Edmund and Eres tear out of the stables on their horses.

"Well I'm not telling her," the brave, magnificent High King spoke quickly, fear in his eyes for the reaction the Gentle Queen would give.

"Oh, yeah make me do it," I rolled my eyes to him, "what a brave big brother."

"An angry Susan is far worse than any other foe, Lucy," He laughed and moved away from the window as they disappeared.

"Do you think that they'll get over this ridiculous notion that they are just friends?" I wondered aloud.

"Knowing Ed, probably not, he'll have to lose her in order to notice."

oOo

"Ha!" I raised my arms over my head as we reached the destination of the beach seconds before Edmund. "I winnnnnnn."

"You're not supposed to taunt a King, in fact you're suppose to let them win." He joked, though I'm sure most would've let him win.

"Yes, well I'm afraid I don't give up a victory so easily," I smiled as he hopped off Philip and walked over to me. With a broad smile he held up his hands. Gladly I accepted his help and felt those bubbling feelings of excitement in my core as his hands grabbed my waist, helping me off of Elian. "Thank you."

"Yes, well what kind of gentleman would I be if I hadn't helped," he pulled back as my feet set firmly on the sand.

"So, what do you have planned?" I asked instantly taking off my shoes and moving my toes around in the warm sand.

"I really have no clue, this is just the first place I thought of," He spoke as I started walking backwards away from him, shoes abandoned on the ground. "Want do you want to do?"

"No, clue," I shrugged. "But come on," I giggled and turned around running across the wide beach to the water. I picked up the skirt of my dress so it was about my knees and slowly stepped into the water. It had been so long since I had been to a beach, and only now did I remember how much I loved it as the sun warmed my skin and the cool water washed over my feet. With a wide smile I turned around to see a bootless Edmund standing there.

"Edmund," I sighed, "you look a bit uncomfortable." I smirked as he got a confused look. "It must be the sun, here let my cool you off." I dropped my skirt and reached down quickly cupping water in my hands and splashed it at him.

"Oh, you're going to regret that," he laughed and charged forward kicking water up.

oOo

Both of us relaxed back on the beach, soaking wet and I was glad that I had worn a light, cotton dress. I turned on my side, propping my head up on my elbow, looking at him. "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?" He looked over at me.

"Sneak out with me…risk suffering the wrath of Susan," I laughed.

"I don't know," he licked over his lips looking back up at the sky and I laid back onto the sand looking back up at the passing clouds. "I like being around you Eres, you've quickly become my best friend."

I felt a wide smile come to my face, "you've become my best friend too." I paused biting my lip softly, "so does that mean you'll write me?"

"Well, I don't know...that seems like a lot of unnecessary writing," he sighed. "Do you really want me to?"

"Not anymore," I laughed elbowing him in the arm, producing a laugh from him as well.

"Of course I'll write you, I promise" he spoke sincerely turning to look at me.

oOo

"I'm going to miss you so much," Lucy hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too," I returned the hug, my third one since I had already gotten and given hugs from/to Peter and Susan. "But it definitely won't be so long between visits this time."

"Yes," she nodded vigorously both of us pulling away with tears in our eyes. I then turned to the goodbye I was dreading the most.

"Remember your promise," I said sternly pointing a finger at his chest.

"I will," he rolled his eyes, as I pushed proper aside and quickly pulled him into a hug. I felt his arms wrap around me returning the hug as he let a small sigh just as hooves came riding up. Knowing that it was time to go I pulled away and noted that neither of us wore a smile. Unsure of what else to do I did the only thing and got up onto my horse a bit broken hearted, riding away.

oOo

_Edmund POV_

I felt her arms go around me and instantly felt peace, letting out a content sigh as I wrapped my arms around her slender frame. The warmth of her skin, came through the purple riding dress that she had worn that first time I had truly seen her and I felt the need to just hold her there forever. As hoof beats came up in front of me I looked up spotting her escorts and knew that it wouldn't be possible.

My heart and mind begged me to pull her back in but my body wouldn't obey even as she got onto Elian, riding away. Only then did I realize that I might have made a mistake by letting her go, only then did I realize that I might have more than a simple crush.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lady Eres," one of the maids Elioa came out onto the balcony were I was sitting, reading a book. The weather was turning cold as Summer faded into fall and I knew Edmund's birthday was coming soon. I hadn't received anything from Cair Paravel since leaving those months ago. But as I turned my spirits lifted as my eyes set on a piece of folded parchment.

"Yes," I asked hopeful.

"A messenger from Cair Paravel brought-" she didn't even get to finish as I snatched the letters out of her outstretched hands.

"Thank you," I smiled, hopping up and hugging her before racing into the castle and up to my room. I laid Lucy's on my dressing table, vowing to read it later before opening the one from Edmund. As I pulled it open, revealing his neat lettering, my eyes took in all the words like they were out of the most devine book ever.

Eres,

Please excuse what will probably be a poor letter since the only experience I have with writing letters is formal ones which I help writing with Peter to our allies around Narnia. Also please excuse the time in which it has taken me to get this to you, I've truly wanted to write you many times before but it seemed well almost unkind sending someone on the two day long joinery for just a simple letter. This letter in fact is only able to reach you, with Lucy's because Peter is sending trading documents to King Lune and because we are about to embark on a journey to the Lone Islands. It looks like I'll be spending my 19th birthday on the seas or at best in Doorn. I keep finding myself wishing we were just back in the study, where I could beat you at chess, or on the training field where you would challenge me beyond belief. I just hope those days are closer to happening again than they seem to be in my mind, and I also realized that while you can hold this promise over my head, I can't yours so from right now on you must promise to write to me also.

Edmund

oOo

Winter was setting in, fall fading when Peter and I had finally gotten back from Doorn, the new trading agreements for the merchants there in the final stages of being set up. Just like always the sibling or siblings that had been left met whoever had left at the main door, in the courtyard and this time both Susan and Lucy stood there.

"Happy Birthday, Ed," Su wrapped me in a tight hug, both of them having wished me a happy birthday before we left but this time I had actually turned.

"Thanks, Su," I smiled as we pulled back and Lucy happily launched herself into my arms after Peters.

"I've got a present for you," she gave a giddy grin, "and I have a feeling you'll really like it." As she pulled away from the hug she held up a folded piece of parchment. Instantly I knew what it was and pulled it from her hand. As I walked away I pulled it open revealing her messy script, drinking it all in like it was the most important thing I had ever read.

Edmund

You aren't that horrible at writing letters, I mean they are far better than your dancing skills, but I don't mind those skills either. In fact they are better than some of the others I've been subjected to, you are at least good company. Thinking that you'll probably get this letter after your voyage I hope you had a good birthday, and will have a good year. Also I'm guessing that you won't get this for a couple months and then winter will be near meaning the mountains will prevent any further letters. I only hope that when I will get another letter back that I will be much longer than the last, and I guess I promise to write back since it would seem unfair if I said no. Even better yet you could come for my birthday in late spring, 19, a very important age, though if all else fails I'll see you the week of Lucy's birthday.

Eres

oOo

"Peter!" I smiled coming out into the courtyard of Anvard.

"Hello Eres," he chuckled as we hugged. "How have you been?"

"Good, lacking social interaction of my age but good," I giggled, as an indignant 'hey' came from behind me courtesy of a 11 year old Corin. "What is this?" I reached up taking his chin and examining his scruffy beard.

"Something new, but with the grief Susan, Lucy and now you are giving me I'm thinking about getting rid of it."

"No, it's very distinguished," I smiled, "very 'High King', like they probably just aren't used to their 23 year old brother looking this old, but it's very fitting."

"You think so? That's what Ed said, too, after a few taunts."

"Yup, very nice...and umm speaking of..." I smiled.

"I've got it right here," he smiled and pulled out a letter which I had waited a couple very long months for.

"Thank you," I chimed plucking the letter from his hands. I opened it as I walked back into Anvard, reading as I moved back to my room.

Dear, Eres

Happy 19th birthday. It might be a little late but mine was really late if you think about it. I'm really sorry that I couldn't come, then or today with Peter but with Lucy and Susan touring around Narnia to visit the areas someone had to stay and look over Cair Paravel. I hope that you had an enjoyable week and also have been having a enjoyable spring. Over here in Narnia it's been nice, especially with the garden blooming I figured you would enjoy that bit, but in actuality I've just been trying to improve my sword play so there will be no way you could beat me. I can't really have a princess beating me in my own castle when you visit it might damage my ego a bit too much. But seriously these long months have been a bit boring without you here and you'll definitely have to stay longer on your next visit. That week with you is far too short for my taste.

Sincerely,  
Edmund

oOo

Dear Edmund,

As you've probably gotten from my letter to Lucy I'm unable to go to Narnia for the festivities. I told you when I was there that I was the mother figure to Corin and right now that's what I must do. He's fallen ill and while it's just a slight fever I have to be here for him. I was very much looking forward to being there though, seeing the garden and beach, along with Peter, Susan, and of course Lucy. But, I was mostly looking forward to seeing you again even if it was to play another horrid game of chess. Let's just hope you don't look like too much of a dunce when escorting no one to dinner. In fact pick the prettiest girl in that room, that isn't your sister, and ask her because a King shouldn't be sulking on the balcony. As for trying to beat me in the training grounds, well that's just ridiculous. Do you think that I just sit around here all day doing nothing? There will be a day that I will beat you at both chess and swordplay, and that will probably be the best day of my life. I will raise my hands victoriously over head and run around like a fool proclaiming that I've beat you. Wouldn't that be a sight? All those girls at the party would probably think I've lost my mind. By the way this year, try not to match any of them, wouldn't want to start any rumors.

Write Soon,

Eres

oOo

Dearest Eres,

That will be the day that all of Narnia will remember when you beat me at chess. And the idea of you running around the castle like that is a picture I will never get out of my head. In fact I just burst out laugh again while writing in the study and now I believe that Pete, Su and Lu think I've gone crazy. Though they probably think I already am somewhat crazy. By the time this reaches you the festivities will have probably already happened but there is one problem in your plan. That is that it's kind of hard to ask the prettiest girl if I can escort her when she is not here. Instead she is in Anvard taking care of the Prince, which by the way we all wish Corin well. Is it wrong to curse an illness for holding you there? I suppose it is a bit impossible but I do because my whole week is wrecked now. I don't really know how I've managed all these years receiving guests and suffering through these festivities. I guess it's only now that I realize how boring they are without someone to laugh with that isn't family.

Write soon,

Edmund

oOo

My Dearest Edmund,

Happy Late Birthday! I'm sorry that it's probably a couple weeks late but winds have been working against all messages. But, I know how you feel, especially now that I've seen all of the Kings and Queens of Narnia but you. When Susan and Lucy came through when going to Calormene they told me on all that you had been working on, including Peter touring the northern country. Is it weird that only after a week of hanging out together that we formed such a strong friendship? I guess we were just meant to be friends even though you found me ridiculously annoying when we first met. Then you were so surprised when I came back. By the time I get back there again I bet you forget what I look like all over again. I hope not.

Missing You,

Eres

oOo

My Dearest Eres,

I will certainly not forget you, and in my defense I didn't forget you, I just didn't recognize you. After all my ten year old eyes didn't know beauty when they saw them, so why I saw you're beauty it was a surprise. I bet if I hadn't been so stubborn then we would have become friends then too. But I was young and naive meaning only now I am paying for it since I've only been able to get to know you in a week. Though, I'm sure you didn't find my moody ten year old self a walk in the park either. By the way Happy Birthday to you too, I really truly do wish that I could be there but it just seems that someone doesn't want us to see each other because Peter and I are trying to get over to the Lone Islands since he got back from his tour around the country. Though, I'm positive that as some point during this year we will meet again. Until that time, don't let any handsome gentleman escort you to dinners.

Missing You,

Your Edmund


	7. Chapter 7

I rode up to Cair Paravel for the first time in two years in my crimson riding dress with gold accents, on Elian. It was weird, but I was a little nervous to see Edmund. I mean if I hadn't seen all the others over the last two years I'd be nervous to see them also but I had. We wrote for those two years, and the last letter had really opened my eyes to what I wanted to happen. It had truly made me see my feelings because that last line gave me butterflies, but those butterflies also prevented me from writing him back. All I did write was that I would be coming, after all he wouldn't get the letter until two weeks before I came having gone over seas.

Now as I rode into the courtyard for Lucy's birthday my stomach was flipping around from nerves. Though, as I got to the main doors there was only Lucy and Susan waiting. I restrained the sadness I felt and put on a smile as I hopped off the horse and walked forward.

"Eres!" Lucy cheered pulling me into a hug. I laughed and returned the hug as Susan joined in. "This is going to be the best birthday ever. It hasn't been any fun over the years without one of my best friends."

"It's true she has been talking about this none stop for months," Susan laughed as we started up the steps. As usual Cair Paravel was alive with people rushing around with sunlight streaming in from everywhere. It was one of my favorite things about it and at that moment I realized just how much I had forgotten. "How does it feel being here again?"

"It feels weird…" I murmured, "like I'm home."

"Maybe," Lucy murmured and I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked over at her just as Susan reached over, flicking the back of her head. Just choosing to ignore it I rolled my eyes and looked back ahead. Right then I caught a sight of what I both wanted to see and didn't; Edmund and felt my hear skip a beat, then it stopped all together as I caught sight of who he was with…who he was escorting with a smile. It was Illia the merchants daughter from Doorn…the raven haired beauty. I paused mid step, the now bickering sisters turning the corner to the guest's quarters.

He looked over, probably wondering about his sister's bickers and locked eyes with me. Then all the scenarios of what would happen when we first saw each other vanished. My over active imagination had dreamed up everything from running to him and giving a tight hug. To a small hug and timid smiles, though, this wasn't at all one of them.

"Come on," Lucy laughed and took my hand pulling me down the corridor. I turned and stumbled along following, my last vision of him was of her pulling him in the other direction.

oOo

"So…umm…" I paused in setting up my vanity as Soli worked to hang up my dresses. Our reintroduction was met with surprise on my part as I saw her swollen stomach, her and Tumnus to be new parents soon. Lucy was overly ecstatic and once alone-Susan and Lucy leaving to go receive more guests- Soli informed me that she had already helped plan a nursery and gotten a ton of clothing made.

"…so…umm…how is King Edmund?" I asked avoiding eye contact of any sort.

"Haven't you seen him?" She asked curiously.

"Well only for a few moments, down a corridor. He was with Illia…he looked happy," I licked over my lips and turned looking over at her as she paused in her work.

"Yes, she has been here for a couple weeks, her and her father. That is why King Peter isn't receiving guests he had taken her father, Gregor out for a tour of the Kingdom. They should be back soon though, for dinner. Speaking of dinner, which dress would you like to wear?"

"I don't know," I replied weakly, "you can pick one."

"How about this one," I heard a sort of sly tone in her voice. I turned around spying the dress she was holding. It was a blue one with a matching sheer blue robe and moved forwards running my fingers over the fabric. "Are you excited for the festivities this year? Queen Lucy is very excited."

"It is her 20th," I smiled slightly then turned my attention back to the dress. I thought it might be a bit formal for the evening. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," She smiled.

oOo

I adjusted the elegantly sculpted gold belt around my waist which fastened the sheer blue robe together over the simple blue silk dress. The only marking on the blue dress was a bit of gold embroidery on the center top, by the neckline, and I had one a pair of drop earrings with blue stones that matched the stones also laid in the belt. Soli had curled my hair and then brought the top sections back loosely, pinning them with a golden comb.

I slipped on my gold shoes and said a goodbye to Soli before leaving the room and could hear the soft music from the hall as I turned the corner walking down the corridor. I was just about to turn into the hall when a hand grabbed my elbow. Whirling around I was prepared to give a severe tongue lashing to the person when I meet the eyes of a certain King. He got a wide smile but I pulled my arm away taking a step back.

"Hello," I greeted still hurt about this morning when I had arrived.

"Hi," His smile remained.

"Where's your guest?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and his smile dropped slightly.

"Inside," He jerked his head slightly. "Are you jealous?"

My jaw actually dropped at that and I let out a very unladylike scoff. "No, King Edmund I am not jealous I'm hurt but not jealous, but evidentially I was wrong to assume you, would be there to greet me."

"I had to escort her around the castle," he defended. "He and her father are here on business, I can't just mess around all the time. I do have to act like a royal and that includes escorting important guests around the castle."

"Well, go ahead, attend to those duties," I spoke calmly gesturing to the hall.

"But I haven't seen you in two years. I wanted to talk to you," He furrowed his brows together, almost confused. "I missed you Eres and I'm sorry I couldn't be there, when you got here. I really wanted to" He said and I got a small smile, "…so did Peter." My smile dropped slightly at that addition, taking away some of bit of hope that maybe he did more than others.

"I guess, I can forgive it then," I rolled my eyes.

"Good," He smiled and I looked away, licking over my lips. "Mind coming with me then?"

Glancing up at him I shook my head slightly, "but where are we going?"

"Not far, I just want you alone for a couple moments," He moved his hand towards mine but as my eyes dropped to it he dropped it and just started walking. I fell into step beside him my hands clasped in front of me. "You look really nice tonight," He murmured and I looked up at him.

"Thank you, as do you," I smiled. "You're hair is longer," I noting how the longest parts were to his ears.

"So is yours, overall you've grown up a bit," He offered with a small smile looking straight ahead.

"Well I am, 20, I would hope I've matured. Though it's kind of a pain because now suitors are coming to Uncle Lune, and while they used to come, he would push them away. Now it's kind of difficult to do so."

"Oh…" He cleared his throat, "any one in particular?"

"One has caught Uncle Lune's sights, one of his knights. He's nice…sweet," I nodded as we came to a balcony. I moved my hands forward, placing them on the railing, "he gives me a bouquet of wildflowers every week."

"So you like him?" He asked almost accusingly, leaning up against the railing beside me.

"Well shouldn't I? I mean he's a good guy, good match and it's better than some of them." I shrugged, with a small smirk looking up at him. "Anyways…" I started, but stopped as a shadow moved out onto the balcony. "Peter," I smiled and moved forward hugging the now fully bearded King, more matured than when I had last seen him.

"Hey, Eres," He chuckled and wrapped me in a tight hug, lifting me a few inches off the ground. "I figured I'd find you guys out here and I'd love to hear all about your trip but right now I need to steal away Edmund."

"Alright, but I'm giving you every detail tomorrow," I smiled.

"I look forward to it," He laughed.

oOo

_Edmund's POV_

"Pete, no I can't, I need to get back there," I whispered harshly as he pulled me off the balcony.

"You can talk to her all of tomorrow, but…"

"No," I cut him off, "I think that she's thinking about marrying someone else."

"Well it's not going to happen tonight, you've got a week to convince her otherwise," He got a sly smile on his face. "Why do you care anyhow? I mean you had to figure it was going to happen at some point, especially with Susan and Lucy getting suitors."

"Well…I mean of course I did," I muttered though in fact I hadn't. I hadn't even thought of her potentially marrying someone. She hadn't even mentioned anything about it in her letters. "Why wouldn't she mention it in her letters?"

"Did you mention Illia?" Peter lead.

"There's nothing going on with Illia," I scoffed.

"I mean that you have to escort her this week?" He rolled his eyes and I puffed out my cheeks, letting out a slow breath. "You didn't."

"I was hoping that I could…"

"No," He cut me off, "we have to keep her and her father happy. It will make the new negotiations a lot easier, and as a spokesman for the all the trading from Doorn we need him on our side. I'm not telling you to propose to her, just keep her happy. That includes escorting her to dinner, which is why I pulled you away."

"I hate you," I glared as we came into the hall.

"I know but please just do this for me," He said sincerely. I felt bad for making it such a huge deal because while I had to just entertain the daughter Peter had the hard job as High King and he bared all the weight on his shoulders so the three of us didn't. Nodding I moved into the room and not two seconds after I had did she make her presence known to me, moving right into my line of vision though it would have been hard to miss that blood red dress. Moving forward I glanced over my shoulder to give Peter another glare only to see the girl…no, woman that I wanted to be talking to.

One of the male guests that had been entering at the same time held out his arm, to help her down the stairs. She gave him a smile taking his arm while picking up the skirt of her dress and slowly I felt myself turning green.

oOo

"Would you like some help down the stairs?" A voice came from my right. I turned and saw someone that I didn't expect to see all week.

"Luc," my eyes went wide, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yes, well King Lune thought it would be a good idea," He said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh," I paused then gave a smile, "thank you that would be great." I held out my hand putting it on his elbow before picking up the skirt of my dress to step down the stairs. We walked out onto the floor but didn't get far as the horn blew signaling that dinner was starting.

"May I escort you to dinner?"

"Well you're already escorting me," I offered, glancing over at him as we pulled to a stop and the doors opened. I watched as Peter walked forward with a pretty brunette, then Susan with her current tall, dark, handsome, Lucy with a slightly dorky red head with a nice smile. Then Edmund appeared with her and her snide smile. I pursed my lips and looked down at the ground to hide my emotions before looking back up with a smile.

Slowly the rest of us filed in and I was glad when we didn't sit near the head and settled into a couple chairs near the middle. I didn't dare send them a full look them I glanced over quickly and felt my smile drop a little bit.

"Is everything alright?" Luc asked from beside me.

"Yes," I responded instantly, "everything is perfect," I gave him a wide smile.


	8. Chapter 8

That morning I had a clear view of what I wanted to do, and after eating some breakfast and nice conversation with some of the other guests I made my way down to the armory. I was a little mad that the night before Edmund hadn't even tried to come and talk to me, and right now I was going to make him pay slightly.

As I stepped in, I immediately spotted my clothing, weapon, and armor. "Can you take these out to the training area?" I asked the young fawn who was attending to all of the weaponry.

"Of course, Milady," He nodded slightly and took my sword.

"Thank you," I smiled then moved into a side room and slipped everything on, hanging up my simple lavender dress. As I finished tightening my bracers I examined the whole outfit. It would probably cause some distress, especially with the girls but it was so much easier to fight in than a large skirt. My specially formed chainmail was draped around my neck and to make it a bit girly there was a decorative edging. Then just under my bust, around my waist I had a little extra protection in the form of a sort of bodice type of armor that was linked so I could move easily. Then I had on the bit more controversial thing, a pair of black trousers with boots.

With a small smile to myself I moved out of the room and towards the door that would lead me to the training field. I moved my long braid over my shoulder and stepped out with the sound of clashing swords meeting my ears. Scanning around, I saw a few knights practicing, including Luc with a centaur. It actually appeared that the centaur was teaching him a few things. Over in the archery area, Susan was practicing, even if she really didn't need to, much, along with Lucy who was taking after her sister nicely in archery. Then my eyes scanned over to Edmund who was taking on three knights.

"Well you look different," I heard from behind me and turned, spotting Peter with his chainmail and Rhindon.

"Yes, well those skirts get so troublesome," I smiled and stepped over to where the fawn had put my sword.

"I would imagine so," He nodded. "I noticed your friend last night. I would imagine that it's the friend King Lune said would be accompanying you."

"Yes, a bit of a surprise to me, usually he comes about half way on these trips and then continues on up to Owlwood where his grandparents live. He is a honored Knight in Anvard." I assured with a nod, wondering if he was having doubt about Luc attending the festivities or something.

"I'm sure he is," He waved it off. "I was just curious.

Nodding, I looked back out to the knight for a moment and then back to Peter. "So what do you say Peter," I gave a sly smile and flipped the sword around in my hand, "you're not going to just let a girl stand here are you."

He gave a slight chuckle and put his arm around my shoulder, a brotherly gesture as we walked out to one of the circles. He had left he's shield off to the side but before we could even start someone else walked up.

"You wouldn't mind if I took this one right, Pete?" Edmund asked as my eyes scanned over him. His hair was stuck to his forehead, and the sides from sweat, though he didn't appear to be tired at all.

"Nope," He replied and took a step back as I gave him a small joking glare and I stepped up to Ed.

"Thought you would be busy," I spoke a bit cheekily, "you were all last night."

"You know the more you talk about it, the more I think your just jealous," He smirked and that sort of spilt the anger over. I flipped the sword in my hand and made the first step. He blocked it with a bit of a surprise.

"I am not jealous," I glared, "I'm angry."

"It's sort of related, I would think," He returned the blow, slicing upward. "Besides it wasn't like you were lonely, you had company."

"Well it's not like I knew he was coming," I remarked spinning around, and dropping to the ground to knock his feet out from under him. He jumped up and brought his sword down.

"Wait, that's the guy from…the knight?" He looked astonished. I moved to my back and pushed it away as I brought a foot up and kicked him in the stomach. He let out a groan and took a couple steps back.

"Really, King Edmund, you should know who's in your castle," I stood as a crowd started gathering around us, including the girls. Both of us circled each other, swords ready.

"Go!" Lucy shouted suddenly and it reignited our fight.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him, with an almost victorious smile. Glaring I elbowed him in the back and twisted around as he stumbled forward.

"Please be careful," Susan voiced obviously worried.

"Oh, Su your no fun," Lucy responded and Edmund lunged forward, moving us into fancy footwork and fending off blows. Then suddenly he twisted his sword around and mine went flying. I dove and gripped the handle before quickly spinning on one knee, pointing at his stomach just as his pointed at my neck.

Slowly both of us got smiles and pulled back our swords. He held out a hand, which I accepted. He pulled a little too hard and I basically jumped up right into his face. Giggling, I looked up as he gave a chuckle. Only then did I realize how close we had gotten and just exactly how may varied shades of brown his eyes had. Our laughter died down a bit just as a clap came from the audience.

Quickly we pulled away completely as Illia stepped forward, "that was amazing." She gave a small smile in my direction. "Your King Lune's ward right?"

"Yes," I nodded unsure of where she was going with this.

"I didn't expect that he would allow this type of thing. You're very good," She gave a sort of compliment.

"Well thank you," I replied kindly. "Umm, but I think I've had enough for today, so I'm going to go change." I muttered and moved back through the crowd to the side door.

oOo

I slipped back into my lavender dress with white shoes and undid my braid, and the pulled back the front sections and securing them with a few pins. Then I started back up to the castle, before moving out onto terrace garden. When I was here two years ago this had become one of my favorite places. Hardly anyone knew about it, and those that did came for peace and quiet.

"I thought you might be here," Edmund spoke from behind me as I sat on a bench in the midst of flowers.

"Well you do know me well," I smiled slightly and turned looking up at him. He had changed just as I had and his hair was wet, probably having washed it out a bit. "Is it weird how well you know me?"

"I don't think so, but then again you know me just as well," He shrugged, sitting down beside me.

"That I do…like all your weak spots." I smirked and elbowed his side. He cringed slightly before reaching up and tickling the back of my neck. "Not nice," I giggled, pushing his hand away.

"You elbowed me first," He scoffed. "Have you already picked out your dress for the ball? We're not going to match again are we?"

"I would hope not on your part. No, actually I kind of do because that would be very funny."

"What is it a bright pink or something?" He chuckled.

"No, but…well you'll see," I shrugged it off. "Though, I suppose that you'll be busy that night."

"Not anymore than I usually am," He gave me a confused look.

"Lately, I've heard that you're pretty busy." Looking up at him, there was a sort of realization on his face and he looked back down at the ground. "Edmund, why exactly has she been around so much? I get the ball, and I get that her father is here for business but…that still doesn't connect." I asked, already having a clue as to why.

"Her father, all my siblings and I believe, thinks that if he continues to push her in front of my face that I'll hope to become more than business partners."

"That you'll propose a marriage," I clarified and saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. "And Peter…"

"Peter hopes that he'll be able to win him over before anything bad happens."

"That's semi-reasonable."

"Yes, it is and I can't really act like a spoiled child anymore. I've got to do this for the better if not only for Narnia but also our allies."

"Including Archenland," I nodded along with him. "I've been lying, you've been right about the jealousy thing, and I know that you know I've been lying…it's just I didn't really want to admit it." I started rambling, though stopped instantly when he started chuckling. "Sorry."

"Its fine," I looked over to see him with a wide smile that was a little lopsided. "This is turning out to be a lot different than the last visit."

"Yes it is," my smile dropped a little bit as I looked back at the flowers. "So, what's on your agenda for today?"

"As soon as Peter or Susan finds me I'll be stuck with Pete all day, including dinner, discussing the possible problems with the Ettins."

"Sounds nice," I spoke unsure of what else to say.

"Yes, well, it's one of the perks of being a King," He commented.

"Edmund!" Susan shouted, angrily from the door and both of us turned to see her giving him a very stern motherly look.

"Think I could outrun her?" He whispered.

"She would catch you sooner or later, and she'll only get angrier," I giggled.

"True," He sighed then did something I didn't expect. He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly, barely even touching before getting up and walking towards Susan. She had the same face that I'm sure I had: surprise and shock. He passed her, not looking back once as she slowly turned and followed. Only then did I realize why he had, because he knew that she would act like that. It avoided a bunch of yelling. That's why, right? I mean he didn't…did he?…No…


	9. Chapter 9

"This…no…wait…" I heard a male voice mumbling as I walked around in my third day at Cair Paravel. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were all getting their banquet/ball clothing fitted, per Susan's orders. Slowing my footsteps I tiptoed up to the corner and peeked around to see Luc moving around in circles. I restrained a little giggle and just watched for a few minutes as he circled around. The normally, kind but stiff, serious man that I saw around Anvard was totally flustered. Suddenly he just threw up his hands. "I'm never going to get back the guest rooms."

"Try going left," I whispered and he flipped around eyes wide. Smiling I moved out into the corridor. "The guest corridor is left," I pointed.

"Right, I knew that," He muttered embarrassedly then immediately started down that way. I smirked and jogged after him. Silently I walked beside him, glancing up every so often as he would look down. Then suddenly he pulled to a stop. "I was looking for you actually."

"Oh, well aren't you lucky," I chimed actually surprised.

"Well you just saw that…so I'm thinking that's a…no," He muttered, looking everywhere but me.

"It's really not that embarrassing. I mean I got lost a lot my first time here," I gave him a comforting smile. "Trust me; I think that almost everyone gets lost."

"Right," He nodded still a bit embarrassed.

"So, what did you want to find me for?"

"I wanted to ask if I could escort you to the ball," He spoke stiffly, with almost no emotion in his face.

"You want to go to the ball with me?" I asked, slowly and he gave a small nod. Unable to come up with a reason not to I gave the only answer I could. "That would be nice. Thank you," I smiled slightly.

"Really," He let out a small smile now, with a relieved sigh, "that's great. So I'll pick you up at the first horn?"

"That sounds perfect," I retained the small smile as my mind ran wild, over how much I wished that someone else had asked me.

oOo

"So what's your dress like this year?" I asked Lucy as we walked around the grounds.

"Oh! I'm really excited about it," She smiled, her birthday being the only time she truly gets excited about dresses. "It's a shimmery sheer dress over of a golden simple dress with long flowing sleeves, then around the whole neckline are small clear crystals but in the front it's a bit more decorated. Then just about my waist the sheer dress splits revealing the gold dress fully."

"That sounds really beautiful," I nodded as both of us sat down on the ground. "So is there anyone special that you're going with," I winked and nudged her.

"No, Peter wanted to escort me for my 20th like he did for Susan," She giggled slightly.

"Awe, big brother is feeling sentimental," I cooed before both of us erupted in laughter.

"Sooooo," She gave me a sly smile, "speaking of my big brothers would you happen to be going with one?"

"No," I answered honestly. "Luc asked me earlier today, when you all were getting fitted."

"You're going with Luc?" She asked with a hint of disbelief.

"I didn't really have a reason not to," I murmured.

"But…but," She muttered the let out a poorly restrained sigh, "…if it makes you happy." She struggled to get out with a weak smile as I let out my own sigh, laying back onto the grass. She did the same, linking her arm with mine as we looked up at the blue sky. "Do you think that I'm a good queen?"

"Are you kidding Lu, you're a great queen," I looked over at her confused as to why she was asking. "Why are you so worried about it now?"

She sighed and looked over at me clearly worried about it. "Well now that I'm 20, I'm old enough to stay back and look over everything. I'm worried that I won't be able to, even if it's just a couple days."

"You, Queen Lucy the Valiant, are loved by all your people. You are a smart and brave woman. You don't need to worry about that, because even if you do happen to get into some sort of jam you have people all around you willing to help."

"But I should be able to do it alone by now. It's been twelve years."

"Even Uncle Lune needs advice from his council. A King and Queen are only as strong as those around them, and you Lucy have a very strong backing."

"Thanks," She tugged on my arm slightly as she gave a brilliant smile. I returned the smile and both of us turned back up to the sky. "You would make a great Queen, too."

"Yeah, well it's not like that will ever happen," I laughed slightly.

"Would you like to?" She asked softly.

"I don't know," I whispered, licking over my lips.

"What don't you know?" She asked, not in a sly way, but as if she were trying to get me to work it out for myself.

"How I feel," I answered vaguely, "about something…"

"Or, someone?" She asked.

"Or someone," I answered.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out," She spoke confidently. "In fact I know you will."

"Thanks, Lu," I smiled.

"Yup," She chirped and then suddenly hopped up, jolting me slightly. "Let's go down to the beach and have some fun."

"I guesssss," I groaned dramatically as she reached down and pulled me up. "Who would you bug if you didn't have me?"

"Oh, I'd be horribly bored," She gave a very exaggerated frown. "I'll race you," She smiled and then didn't even wait for my answer just taking off in a sprint.

"Not fair!" I shouted running after her.

"I'm not the Just one!" She laughed, igniting my own laughter.

oOo

Quietly I snuck up the stairs in the library moving up to the secret staircase. I had searched the entire castle for Edmund and thought we could go out for a ride before dinner since I did want to spend time with him before this trip was over. Also I thought it might allow me and maybe him to work out this sort of weirdness.

As soon as I entered the tunnel I heard voices and quickened my steps, excitedly but then I really took notice of the voices. One for sure was Edmund, but the other, the other was definitely not Susan or Lucy even though it was surely female. I slowed significantly and stepped up the last couple stairs to see Edmund sitting in the couch with Illia.

"…and that's checkmate," She said with a devilish grin as he let out a sigh.

"Right well lets…" He started and then suddenly she lunged at him. I watched in horror as their lips met. Quickly I turned and ran down the stairs, pressing the stone on the way down to open the door. Then suddenly as I turned the corner to go through the doorway I got knocked back in. I stumbled back onto the stairs, falling.

"Eres? Sorry," Peter spoke helping me up. Unable to speak I just nodded adjusting my skirts. "Are you crying?" He asked concerned. Slowly I brought my hand up and touched my cheek, which I hadn't noticed was getting wet with tears.

"E-excuse me," I whispered and moved past him out into the library. Immediately I broke into a run towards the stables, dodging around others in the corridors. Finally I got there, out of breath but not pausing as I saddled up Elian. She seemed more than pleased to be getting out of the stables, and obliged when I pushed her into a dead run trying to get away from that image.

oOo

_Edmund POV_

"…and that's checkmate," Illia replied triumphantly and I let out a sigh, hoping that since she won we could get out of here. I hadn't even meant for her to come up here with me. I had wanted a bit of time away from her, and hopefully go for a ride with Eres before dinner to be alone with her without the chance to be interupted. Then surprise, surprise she popped up right behind me just as I pulled the lever. She didn't even ask before barging in, questions spilling out her mouth. Somehow I had gotten roped into a chess game and right now I was wishing I was anywhere else. I saw her eyes move over to the door, and hoped maybe she wanted to leave also.

"Right well lets…" I started to offer getting out of here when suddenly she was on top of me. Her lips had amazing accuracy for someone that was in a full lurch over a chess board. Then her teeth crashed into mine painfully, pulling back I, tried to politely push her back as I licked over my lip tasting blood. "Well, that was interesting," I muttered getting up only then hearing the footsteps in the stairs. Walking over I peered down the middle of the spiral to see Peter and Eres.

"Are you crying?" Pete asked and I watched her reach up touching her cheek, like she hadn't noticed.

"E-excuse me," She gave a broken whisper and moved around him. Pete looked up meeting my eyes both of us sharing a completely confused look.

He hurried up the stairs taking them two at a time as I moved back into the room. He looked around the room with the same confused look before his eyes landed on Illia.

"I think its best you leave," He spoke to her in the High King tone, that commanded respect. She got up with a smirk and bowed her head before walking past us and out the door.

"What..." I started but he held up his hand and moved to the staircase watching. He once again turned to me when there was the familiar click signaling that she had left.

"Would you like to tell me why Eres was running out of here in tears?" He asked in the same tone. "Why are you bleeding?" He added as an afterthought dropping the tone.

"I honestly have no clue, I didn't even know that…" Suddenly it all connected. The lunge, her looking over at the door, Eres had seen all of it. Just the mere thought of her seeing it seemed to tear at my chest, "I've got to find her."

I heard Pete question what had happened again but I ignored him and raced down the stairs, just jumping over the railing, skipping the last 10. It was easy to follow her trail, with the confused looks of people in the hallways and I reached the stables just as she exited on Elian, pushing into a dead run.

"What did you do!" Lucy shouted running out of the side door. I looked over at her in astonishment and she surveyed my expression before pulling a handkerchief out of her sleeve. With a sigh she pressed it to my lip, shaking her head.

With a grimace I took it, holding it in place before turning back to the dust trail. "Did she hit you or something?" She asked in an amused tone.

"Not exactly," I murmured, though I would probably feel better if she had. "Umm, she saw Illia kiss me."

"What!" She screamed, startling the people milling around us, already with curious looks. Lucy took note of it too and quieted immensely speaking in a deadly whisper. "I know that she's going to the ball with Luc but honestly did you have to go to such a petty level."

"She's going to the ball with Luc," I asked incredulously and instantly a look of regret passed over her features.

"Well…umm…he asked her this morning. She couldn't really say no, it's not like you were going to make a move to do so."

"Well…umm…" I murmured surprised over her statement, "why would I ask her anyhow?"

"Honestly Edmund, why wouldn't you?" Suddenly she reached up, smacking the back of my head. "Hurry up and realize your feelings, would you? Before she goes back this time?"


	10. Chapter 10

Days passed and I spent more time with Luc, avoiding Edmund at all costs, even missing dinner the night before the ball. But, it had been very dull and boring days. Luc was nice, and every bit a gentleman of Archenland: brave, smart, proper, but as I spent more time with him my decision that we weren't the right pair became more resolute. He wasn't daring or funny, he would never skip on a council meeting just to go for ride through the forest. In fact I doubt he would ever just go on a ride through the forest without a proper reason.

"You're dress is very beautiful this year, My Lady," Soli spoke, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you," I murmured looking at the hairstyle that she had put up, pinning a styled mass of hair at the nape of my neck. Then along with curls hanging down on the side of my face there was a decoration of crystals strung across my forehead. Smiling slightly, I walked over to the dressing screen looking over the white beaded dress. Silver beads were laid all over it, a solid shine laid over the light fabric, but in different patterns so it always reflected the light in different ways. The sheer sleeves came down to my wrist in the front and then the back portion flowed down to just below my knees, just about where the patterned beads faded into strategically placed trios. The whole dress had a structured but flowing feeling, especially at the bottom where the beads faded off into layers of flowing fabric that seemed to float around for a few seconds when you spun around.

As I moved out from behind the dressing curtain I straightened out the small frill that ran long the neckline, before looking to Soli. She acted as my mirror, walking around and tweaking this and that before become pleased with her work and placing my silver high heeled shoes in front of me. I lifted up my skirts and stepped into them with her help, my outfit now complete.

"Soli, what do you think of Luc?" I murmured as I walked over to the window, opening it and walking out onto the balcony to look down at the candlelit garden. I could hear the music starting up in the hall, and some couples moved through the area, the girl's jewels sparkling with the light.

"I believe that he is a very nice man. He's very gracious with his servants, which is a good way to tell their true selves."

"But?" I questioned looking back at her, sensing the exception there.

"But," she sighed, "I don't believe that you are the best match. He is much too dull for you. And you," She moved out and gave me a soft almost motherly look as she readjusted of the curls on the side of my face, "deserve much more than just settling for the first knight to come along."

"Thank you," I smiled, leaning over and hugging her just as there was a knock on the door. She nodded and started towards the door as I moved in, closing the doors behind me.

"I'm here to escort Lady Eres to the ball," Luc spoke formally to her and I started towards the door. She moved the door open a little more as I moved into the doorway spotting him wearing a simple dark blue tunic with black edging, along with black boots and trousers. "Oh my," He murmured out and I watched his eyes go wide along with color tinting his cheeks.

"Thank you," I giggled softly and walked out. He gave a visible swallow before holding out his arm to me and I took it as we started down to the ball room.

As we moved in, my eyes scanned over all the colorful bejeweled dresses and the men alongside them as a smile spread over my lips. Picking up the hem of my dress slightly we moved down the stairs into the room as we were announced. This ball had a more original/traditional feel than the last one I went to and I had a feeling Susan had something to do with that. So, as we got to the end of the stairs all the royals were standing there unfortunately. Moving my eyes over I saw Peter in a tunic of Narnia colors, the Susan in a green extravagant silk dress that had gold embroidery and a bejeweled belt. My eyes skipped over a certain male and landed on Lucy in her dress that she had described which now that I saw it was even more beautiful.

As we passed, just like everyone else, Luc gave a bow as I moved into a curtsy, my eyes trying to avoid the male in a grey tunic with silver edging and black leather vest over top. But, as I moved back up my eyes connected with his for a couple seconds as I felt an arm take mine. In a blink of an eye it was broke as Luc pulled me out onto the dance floor. With an air of perfection he spun me around to the beat of the music while I just moved through the motions of smiling, laughing and spinning to the music until all the guests had arrived and it was time for the Pevensies to officially start the ball. All guests moved to the side forming a circle in the middle of the room as they filled in, Peter and Lucy together, along with Edmund and Susan.

The slow calming music started and I could see the displeasure on Susan's face as she began dancing with Edmund and he didn't look anymore pleased. Looking over to my side I felt the crowd shift as someone moved forward and almost ironically Illia walked forward in a black dress that had elegant golden scroll work all over it. Keeping my eyes forward I watched with an emotionless face as Peter and Edmund exchanged partners, Lucy having more fun with her brother's less than fantastic dancing every once in awhile letting out a laugh and entering into a whispered conversation which she nodded enthusiastically at.

The music shifted and the dance partners moved apart spreading out across the floor, the ball having officially been started. Both Peter and Susan moved over to find other partners from the guests as Lucy surprisingly skipped towards me, but didn't do what I expected and held out her hand to Luc.

"Would you like to dance, Sir Luc? I have a sort of obligation to test you on Eres being her best friend after all." She gave a brilliant smile that even one of the coldest hearts couldn't deny and he graciously bowed his head.

"Of course Your Majesty," He took her hand and I just shook my head giving a little smile as they moved out onto the floor.

"Finally," I heard Illia mumble and glanced over at her as she cast me a sort of victorious smirk before my eyes followed her eye line towards the last Pevensie. His eyes were trained on her and not wanting to see it I turned and started moving back through the crowd when I felt a hand take mine. Turning back I saw him smiling softly.

"Would you care to dance, Lady Eres?" He asked and unable to stop myself I answered with a small nod as I followed him out onto the floor. "You look magnificent tonight," He spoke as we began dancing, again, a little off beat to the music.

"Thank you, King Edmund," I spoke avoiding eye contact and looking everywhere but him.

"This is our third dance together," He whispered, "are you really going to act like that. I mean think of all those people judging us right now. What would they think?"

"That you're a huge jerk," I murmured.

"And why am I a jerk?" He scoffed, "I've tried to talk to you the past couple days but you've been avoiding me. Right now I could be safely standing over to the side, but to get a bit of alone time with you I'm still making a fool of myself."

Quickly, I stopped the avoiding and glared straight at him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine, then just dance with me," He spoke with a smile and spun me out and back in pretty smoothly. My eyes focused in on his chest but I glanced up at him through my eyelashes. Slowly, I felt myself looking up at him more and more as he just continued to smile at me. "I didn't want to kiss her, Eres," He whispered. "She saw you and tried to make you react. I even have a battle wound," He said and reached up pulling at his lip slightly to reveal a cut before putting the hand back on the middle of my back. "I don't like her in anyway, even as a friend."

"Why are you telling me this?" I whispered stubbornly, "it doesn't matter to me."

"Then why were you crying?" He asked dropping the smile and getting a serious expression.

"I wasn't crying," I huffed.

"Then why did you run out of here?" He prodded wanting the truth but I wasn't going to give it to him, I wouldn't do that.

"I just wanted to go for a ride it was as simple as that," I looked back over his shoulder to see a swish of black and gold retreating up the stairs.

Just then I felt the curls on the right side of my face move. "I'm sorry for not cherishing your time here more," He whispered into my ear and relishing the feeling I closed my eyes taking in a breath as my heartbeat picked up. I felt his hand press to my back tighter and my own, on his shoulder gripped tighter to keep myself upright as I felt his head move back upright.

"Edmund," I whispered as I fluttered open my eyes and looked up into his dark brown ones. "I think I might…" I paused as the words caught in my throat, "I think I-" Suddenly I was cut off as the music cut off. Pulling back I jolted back to reality and dropping my hands. "I have to go," I rushed out and took a couple steps back before turning and quickly moving through the guests as they moved forward to listen to Peter who was starting a speech.

I moved up the stairs and down the corridor before taking a left to head outside and immediately took a deep breath of fresh air; breathing the smells of the ocean in front of me, and the flowers that surrounded me. Tomorrow I was leaving and right now I felt further from Edmund than I had when I was in Archenland. I loved him, I knew I did but the problem was is that even if he did happen to have a fraction of the feelings I had for him I was leaving and it was useless to act on them.

"Are you alright Milady?" I heard someone as and turned back to see Luc standing there with a concerned look.

"Yes," I nodded then looked down at the ground guiltily as I realized that I had just left him there. "Sir Luc, I'm sorry," I spoke simply hoping that he would understand. "I believe that your feelings for me exceed those that I have towards you," I frowned and opened my mouth to try and explain further as he held up a hand, smiling.

"I understand," He nodded, but I could see the disappointment on his face.

"You are a wonderful person, it's just I don't think that we really are compatible," I bit my lip.

"And there's the fact that you love someone else," His smile softened as I nodded slowly. "If you don't mind I think I might just move onto my next destination tonight. I was planning on visiting my family after the festivities but now would seem to be good time."

"Of course, I have guards to escort me home," I nodded and with a simple bow he moved away, disappearing into Cair Paravel.

oOo

The next morning I got up early and changed into my crimson riding dress and said goodbye to Soli, making her promise to write with all the details of the baby. The guards had taken everything, and packed it for the trip back. I wanted to get out of here before the large gaggle of girls started moving about along with another person so as I walked down to the courtyard only a couple were moving around and saying their goodbyes to Peter, Lucy and Susan, Susan most likely getting Lucy up to say goodbye to her guests.

"Are you sure that you can't stay one more day?" Lucy frowned.

"No, I've got to get back," I smiled, "someone has to keep Corin in line."

"He is a handful," Peter laughed as I moved forward hugging him goodbye.

"That he is," I giggled and hugged Susan. "And, this time I'm positive that the time apart won't be so long."

"I'll drag you back if I must," She giggled and pulled me into a tight hug then as we pulled away she looked back at the main door letting out a sigh. Both Susan and Peter anxiously did the same thing, Susan a bit angrily and I let out a small laugh.

"It's alright," I shrugged. Though, as I got on Elian and started riding out of the large North gate I gave a look back hoping that he would be running to up give me a hug. I didn't see that though, instead I saw him riding towards me on a Phillip.

"Leaving without me?" He spoke with a look of disbelief as he got off his horse.

"What are you talking about?" I looked down at him in confusion.

"Well I thought I might escort you back seeing as how King Lune has invited me to stay for a couple weeks. It was supposed to be Peter but I thought I might go in his place, possibly explain my feelings for his ward," He smirked.

"Wait…what?" I shook my head slightly trying to process what he just said.

"I messed up last time by being satisfied with letters, and I messed up all this week by being around with someone I don't even like so I'm coming with you. I've already discussed it will Peter, Susan and Lucy and they said it's fine. So, I'm coming to spend a little time with you." Looking around I saw the guards watching and narrowed my eyes at them before moving to get off of Elian. He reached up and took my waist, helping me down.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered feeling a bubble of hope stir in my stomach as I felt his hands stay on my waist.

He took a deep breath as he looked down at me. "I have feelings for you Eres," He whispered so the guards wouldn't hear, "and I don't want to be away from you for months at a time unless absolutely necessary."

"You have feelings for me?" I smiled, teasing him slightly.

"Yes," He laughed and then did something I wouldn't have expected in a million years. He took my chin, steadying my movements then leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Very strong feelings."


	11. Chapter 11

As we passed through the town of Anvard situated in the valley below Anvard the castle I looked around at the Knights. "You may go, be welcomed back by your family and friends, I'm sure you've been missed."

"But, Milady we are to escort you all the way back to Anvard," Dor protested.

"I'm sure King Edmund can manage," I smiled over at him and he gave a nod.

"Of course," He answered and the Knights looked around reluctantly but the need for some to see their wives and children came into play and with curt bows they either started up to Anvard or moved around the town. Smiling I jumped down off Elian earning a confused look from Edmund. "Am I gonna regret taking this responsibility?" He questioned as I started walking through the town, looking over the trinkets, baubles and different sorts of food of market day.

"Probably," I smirked up at him as the people around gave small bows of the head.

"Milady," Mr. Vanner the fruit vendor spoke with a head nod as I moved up to the stall. I heard Edmund get off Phillip, behind me and people kind of paused and looked up at him in surprise then addressed him with respect.

"Do you have any?" I asked excitedly and Mr. Vanner nodded.

"A whole bushel just for you," He smiled and stooped down bringing up a small crate of peaches, pears, strawberries and raspberries.

"Thank you," I smiled as I took out a few coins handing them over before taking the crate of fruits.

"Sort of a peculiar purchase for a woman," Edmund spoke as he took the crate from me.

"It's all my favorites," I smiled as took a raspberry, popping it in my mouth. "Every other market day I come and get a case. He has the best in the country." I took another raspberry and held it up to him, "come on," I teased.

"Well I'd rather taste them another way," He smirked but opened his mouth and I placed the berry in, and he gave a nod at the flavor. Giggling, I moved back as we continued through the town on foot.

"You're much loved," He spoke while looking around at the people just as we moved away from a jewelry vendor.

"Well I've grown up here, and like to think that I'm kind to all," I shrugged, "just as you are to all Narnians." Suddenly he turned towards a flower vendor and placed a coin in her hand before grabbing a sunflower and handing it over to me. "People are going to start talking if you do such things," I smiled.

"Good," he smirked, "that way all will know not to even try."

"You're quite confident in your wooing skills, King Edmund," I looked up at him with a sly smile.

"Well, who would go up against a King," He scoffed jokingly and I reached over slapping his arm but truthfully he really didn't have any competition. Reaching over he took my hand and laced it with his arm. I felt a small blush come to my cheeks as I looked down slightly, but tightened my hold on his arm. That is until I heard the chants of 'fight…fight…fight.'

"Uh no," I sighed and let go of a confused Edmund as I moved through the alley way and into a back area behind some houses. "Corin!" I shouted, glaring as he and another boy that were fighting looked up at me while the other kids scattered. "Up, now," I ordered and both boys jumped up with guilty looks just as Lina raced around the corner breathing hard with a worried look.

"I am so sorry My Lady," She gasped taking in the sight of me then her eyes went wide as she took in Edmund. "Your Majesty," she bowed her head slightly, he gave a smile and nod of the head as I looked to Corin and he looked just as equally back at me, though with shock also.

"When did you get back?" he questioned.

"Just now, lucky for you," I smirked slightly, knowing all to well that, that was the only reason he thought he could get away with this. "Now, go back up to the castle with Lina."

"But…"

"Go," I ordered strictly and pointed and with a foot stomp the prince started up to the castle with her. "Marc, you are coming with me," I spoke to one of the familiar sparring partners and he looked down at the ground sullenly as we started back to where I knew his mother was, running one of the fabrics stalls. After informing her of the activities she immediately started punishing him, dragging him by the ear back to their home and I turned meeting the surprised face of Edmund. "Sorry," I grimaced.

"Wow," He laughed slightly. "I don't think I've ever seen you that commanding."

Grimacing, I bit my lip slightly and resumed walking back up to the castle. "Well, Corin is a bit of a handful."

"It looks like it," he nodded with an amused smile.

"But, he really is a good kid, just a bit rowdy," defended.

"You talk about him like a mother would a son," He smiled over at me. "You always have, and now I see you treat him as a son also."

"Well…" I paused thinking over how to phrase it. "I had the chance to know Queen Arisa but he didn't. And, while I'm not trying to take her place of course, I hope that I make her happy by trying to shape him into the man I know he will become."

"You are amazing," he whispered as my cheeks turned crimson.

"Not really," I shook my head, "it's not something to be praised, it was just what had to happen."

"That only makes you more amazing," he smiled and reached over taking my hand in his as we started up to Anvard. As soon as we stepped into the front courtyard Epi came running towards me. Excitedly I laid the sunflower in the crate and stooped down laughing at my dog as she licked over my cheek and chin. "Edmund this is Epi," I looked up at him as he laughed at the scene, "I've had her since I was 12. In fact Uncle Lune gave her to me from one of the litters that his dogs had. Corin got one too."

"Why did I not know this?" He smiled and stooped down, scratching behind her ear.

"Never thought to tell you I guess," I shrugged as Uncle Lune came out of the main door with a sullen Corin behind him, a brand new black eye now fully showing from the fighting. Almost instantly Edmund stood, moving into his kingly persona, though keeping the smile on his face still and both King's greeted each other.

"Long time no see," Uncle Lune greeted with a jolly laugh that matched his appearance.

"I know, it has been far too long," Edmund agreed as I stood and took the crate, propping it against my hip and I moved up to them, Epi trailing beside me. They entered into a conversation, exchanging pleasantries as I moved over to Corin and took his chin gently turning his head to and fro to examine the injuries which thankfully wasn't to bad.

"I'm fine," He swatted my hand away as I narrowed my eyes at him slightly.

"Yes, I hope that my son's antics didn't discourage you too much," I heard Uncle Lune comment and Edmund gave a laugh.

"Not at all, he was just like myself when I was younger," He brushed it off.

"Well, let's come along inside and catch up," he motioned and showing that he wasn't a bad kid, Corin reached up and took the crate from my hands as we moved behind the two Kings into Anvard.


	12. Chapter 12

Uncle Lune had kept Edmund busy all night and even half the next day leaving me alone with Corin which wasn't exactly that bad. Though, he was a bit crabby with the current situation that he couldn't leave the castle walls. "Arrows or daggers?" I prompted our made up game and he looked over the weaponry.

"Daggers," He chose knowing that I was better at them and worse at arrows, while he was about even on them.

"Alright," I sighed as we grabbed the weaponry and moved to the line that was in front of all the targets. There was a arrangement of 15 targets that ranged from a simple one only a couple feet away and standing solid, and about three feet across, to one about 20 feet away on a swing but was about five feet across. Then there was the hardest up in a tree about ten feet away, partially hidden by leaves and two feet across. "First shot chooses," I prompted and he accepted the rule and reared back his arm before throwing the dagger at the simple target and hitting it almost directly in the middle. This was my sweet shot, and without wind I knew I would get it and pulled back the arrow getting it right in the middle. He let out a groan as I gestured for him to fire away.

As we moved through the targets he got in his sweet spot while a wind picked up and my aim lessoned until I was all the way on the outer middle ring in the tree. Finally he let out a smile and small laugh. "I think you need to practice, Eres," He smirked and I raised an eyebrow to him.

"Oh really?" I smirked as I poked his side with the end of the bow. "Maybe," I smiled a bit ruefully up at the target. Just then there was a roll of thunder in the distance. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked and he looked up at me as I gave him a small sly smile. "I let Elian out into the pasture; think you could go get him before it rains?"

He got a wide smile at the offer to get out even if it was to go get my horse. "Yeah," He said eagerly and started towards the back.

"You go get him and come straight back," I said pointedly and he nodded but kept the smile pulling into a sprint giving a wave as he disappeared around the corner. Shaking my head I stooped down, picking up the case for the daggers and moved about to the targets pulling out the arrows and daggers. Just then I heard footsteps crunching over the gravel towards me and turned spying Edmund.

"How is your day going?" He asked, taking the arrows out of my full hands.

"Good," I smiled up at him. "Gave Corin an excuse to get out of the castle after he beat me in target practice." I pursed my lips at the last bit while I unwound the rope from the anchor at the base of the tree and lowered down the target. "Annoying little Prince," I huffed, eyeing the arrow and then the dagger which was just on the outside of the bulls-eye. Edmund let out a chuckle and pulled both things out of the target. "How has your day been, I haven't seen you at all since dinner last night."

"Yes, well your Uncle knows how to keep a person busy. But, I must say that he's a lot better at chess than you."

"You should actually try to teach me sometime, instead of just beating me," I commented as we started towards the armory.

"How about right now?" He shrugged.

"No, now I don't really feel like it," I wrinkled my nose with a smile and he let out a short laugh. "Instead I'm going to show you my place to escape, since I've got you now."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow as I hung up the bow and quiver before taking the daggers and laying them in the cabinet.

"Come on," I smiled and took his hand walking out the door. I led him through the corridors and up stairwells before we started climbing the main one. "Technically this is Corin and my escape but he's at that age where he would rather be outside and running through the halls then coming up here."

"How far up are we going?" He asked in disbelief as we kept winding up the stairs.

"To the top," I smiled back at him as emerged at the wooden door and I pushed it open revealing the study, decorated in the colors of Archenland: green and gold. In the circular room there were large bookshelves lining the walls in between the three windows which allowed you to look over the entire city. Well except for one wall which held the small fireplace, though the shelves surrounded it. In the very middle there was the seating area with a large comfortable couch that was perfect for napping and two oversized arm chairs. "Right now we are at the tallest tower right in the center of the castle. Which is also why we were given this room, because it's the safest in all the castle."

"Clever," He smirked, walking over towards one of tall bookshelves right by the door. I walked over to the window with my favorite views that looked over the town and hopped up, sitting on the cushion I had put there just as large rain drops started falling. "This is some collection; there are even some Narnian books here."

"My family brought them over when they fled," I smiled over at him as he scanned through a book.

"Right," He said and closed the book as he moved over towards me with a sort of sad look. "I forgot that you're supposed to be the queen."

"No," I immediately rebutted and shook my head as I looked up at him. "You four were always meant to be sitting on the thrones of Cair Paravel. And I am more than pleased that you are."

"That I am?" He smirked as I looked down slightly in embarrassment.

"That you all are," I answered glancing up at him. Reaching out he brushed back the curtain of curls over the side of my face and tucked it behind me ear. "This isn't very appropriate," I whispered as I gained a smirk, "you being a King and all."

"I've never been a very appropriate King," He chuckled and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and how many have you been inappropriate with," I teased.

It was then that he realized what he said and quickly pulled back, "n-no…that's…I wouldn't…"

Giggling, I stood up and stood in front of him then reached out, taking his hand. "I know, I'm just joking." I flipped his hand over and traced the lines of his hand with my fingertip. "But if you don't mind me asking. How many ladies have caught your eye?"

"A few ladies have caught my eye," He answered honestly as I tilted my head expectantly up at him. "But, only one has been able to keep my interest."

"What a lucky lady," I tried to restrain the smile.

"Oh, I believe it is I who is lucky, My Lady," he brought a hand to my chin and slowly leaned down as if testing to see if I was going to allow him. I wished he would have gone faster and finally just closed the distance. Our lips met a soft kiss, our second in a week and it was just as amazing as the first. As he pulled back I placed a hand over my stomach, worried if I didn't the butterflies would just burst forth as I open my eyes.

"I don't know if I believe you, King Edmund. You're a bit too much of a charmer to be a novice." I turned and started to the couch when I felt hands grab my waist. "Ed," I giggled as he started tickling me.

"Yes, My Lady," He pulled me so my back was tight against his hard muscular chest.

I paused and placed my hands over his, "I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too, Erie," He smiled and kissed my cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

Quote at the being: Take Me Away- Globus

* * *

"Take me away from time and season. Far, far, away we'll sing with reason. Prepare a throne of stars above me. As the world once known will leave me." I read in the study the next day. Edmund was laying on the couch beside me with his head on the pillow in my lap, just looking up at nothing in particular. "Take me away upon a plateau. Far, far, away from fears and shadow. Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow. Light the way to bright tomorrows. Heaven hides nothing in its measure. Mortal men blinded by false treasure. Formless and vanquished we shall travel. Shield and faith will guide our battle. Salvation comes in desperate hours. Angels on high proclaim these powers. Lead us from chaos we shall follow. Bear us to a bright tomorrow."

"That's nice," He commented but I could see something hidden behind the comment.

"What?" I looked down at him as I placed the book on the side table.

"Nothing," He passed it off and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Just brought up bad memories," He murmured and I didn't need any more of an explanation.

"You can't grow as a person without making mistakes," I whispered as I reached over and brushed my hand through his hair.

"I just had to be the person that made one of the worse," He gave a humorless laugh.

"And it made you a wonderful man," I smiled as he reached around and took my hand before bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the inside of my wrist. I felt my cheeks tinge red slightly at the intimate gesture and he let out a small chuckle before sitting up. We both turned to face each other as I looked at him expectantly, wondering about the sudden movement.

But then when he didn't speak I couldn't help but giggle, "what?"

"Just thinking about something," He smirked as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?"

"Just when I could go home without seeming rude," He shrugged and I quickly picked up the pillow in my lap and smacked him with it. He let out a small laugh and grabbed it out of my hand. "I can't leave yet anyhow. I've still got business with King Lune."

"Oh I see now, you just came for the politics," I smirked and he reached forward and took my hand. Placing them on my knee, I flipped his around, tracing the lines on his slightly rough hand with my finger. "Do you want to know a secret?" I murmured, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"What?" He smiled, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I fancied you the first time I came to Narnia," I whispered. "All these girls where talking about how handsome the new kings were. How brave, and chivalrous, especially Peter. I was so sure that I was going to find you both insufferable, pompous boys and the girls snobby but you all surprised me. It surprised me that I became such fast friends with you all. Well Peter, Susan and Lucy. You on the other hand," I giggled as he let out a sigh. "You couldn't stand me."

"I was young, girls still were a new thing to me," He excused and I smirked.

"Yes, well for some reason I found that attractive," I smirked and he reached up with his other hand and smoothed it over my cheek, around to the back of my neck. I felt his fingers weave through the curls as he smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't get a good look in those eyes because they definitely have a hold on me now."

"You're ever the charmer, King Edmund."

"I try," he shrugged and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on the corner of my lips before pulling back and dropping his hand, instead just placing it on my knee. "When it stops raining would you like to go for a walk around the town?"

"Don't you have business with my Uncle later today?" His smile dropped as if remembering and I let out a small laugh. "Darn through Kingly duties," I smiled.

"Yes, well hopefully they won't take long," He cringed slightly.

"We have time to take a walk around town."

"Not long," He frowned, "I must head back in a week with the drafts for Peter."

"Well then that's a weeklong of talking that we have," I smiled then grimaced jokingly. "It's going to be a long week."

"Rude," He commented as I laughed and he moved forward tickling my sides. Trying to escape, I leaned back to escape. He paused and both of us took in our position of him hovering over me slightly and his eyes went wide. I reached up, though, and caressed his cheek before craning up my neck a bit and placing my lips against his in a soft kiss.

"Erie," He whispered as he pulled back from the kiss and I laid my head back on the pillow as bit my lip. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead he stood up. "I should get to the meeting. I'll see you later tonight."

"Yes, of course," I sighed, standing up and brushing out my skirts. "See you at dinner."

Giving a curt nod he ran for it, closing the door firmly behind him as I plopped back on the couch trying to calm my racing heart.

oOo

"Hey," I moved the brush over Elian's coat two days later and she knickered slightly. Smiling, I pulled back drawing the apple out of my pocket and holding it out to him. "I brought one for you too," I spoke, walking over to Phillip where he stood in his open stall, as per normal, allowing him to come and go as he pleased. Though, normally he just stayed in or around the stables.

"Thank you, Lady," he spoke as I held the apple out to him and he munched down on it.

"How are you liking the accommodations?" I asked leaning against the stall siding.

"Well I must say that they aren't a talkative bunch," He joked and I let out a soft laugh. "But yes, it's very nice here."

"Well if you want anything else, don't hesitate," I ran my hand over his mane before moving out only to be scared half out of my wits by Edmund leaning up against the side of the stable. "Eavesdropping isn't very polite," I smirked as I continued walking.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," He gave a joking scoff. "I was merely waiting for you to come out so we can finally go on that walk."

"I don't know," I sighed, "are you sure you don't have some Kingly duty to attend to or something? I wouldn't want to be a distraction."

"If I don't go for a walk it would be a distraction, because I would only be thinking of spending the day under the sun with you." He poured on the charm, even giving me that dashing crooked smile and I just shook my head it. "Alright fine, I need to get away for a little while. Is that better?" He laughed.

"Very much so," I giggled as he offered me his arm. Gladly I hooked my hand in the crook of his elbow as we started out of the castle and towards the town. "So I asked Phillip, but how do you like the accommodations?"

"I definitely think that I could get used to this," He smiled looking out over the stalls that lined the street which were brimming with food, cloth, jewelry, and others such things with it being market day. "Its very different from Cair Paravel, it's nice to have the change."

"I don't think I could ever become bored of Cair Paravel," I spoke as I thought of the ocean, the garden, the endless twists and turns which could lead to something that you've never been before. "I love Anvard, but it doesn't have all those hidden places to find, nor the ocean. It's very straight forward in the design, you don't even need to know the place, to figure out where something is."

"That is true," He nodded in agreement. "I do think that I would miss seeing the water every day."

"Well you'll be able to see it in about four days, allowing for travel," I tried to speak nonchalantly and he gave a curt nod. "Then you'll have your birthday in about three weeks," I smiled up at him, "twenty-three."

"It won't be that big," He shrugged it off but as I looked up he had a small frown. For a moment I wondered if he wanted it to be. Never were the birthdays celebrated that much, the only reason that Lucy's was, was mostly to serve as a political thing to bring in all the allies, and it just so happened to be at the prime time of the year for travel. "Just another year," he gave a small smile and then I realized that it was because of something else.

"What's wrong then?" I cut to the chase.

"There's nothing wrong," He shrugged and pulled to a stop moving over towards a stall. A bit frustrated and confused I followed behind him as he looked over a selection of jewelry. He scanned the items as I moved to his side, looking up at him expectantly. "I'm just not looking forward to be going back." He moved back continuing down the street.

"Any specific reason why?" I smiled slightly, moving in front of him, and walking backwards. Finally he regained that true, small crooked smile. He didn't answer verbally but I was comforted by the fact that he reached forward and took my hand before leaning forward and placing a kiss on my cheek. It was the first time truly that he had shown any sort of affection in front of the public and that thought alone made my cheeks turn crimson.

"People are going to talk," I warned once again.

"I'm hoping they do," He smiled happily. "You know there's something that a person in my position has to think about when even considering entering into a relationship."

"Is that what this is?" I teased. "I thought we were just friends."

"I would hope that we were more," He responded with a small laugh. "In fact I was wondering if you might want to spend the whole summer in Cair Paravel next year."

I tipped my head down to try and hide the wide smile, "are you going to actually pay some amount of attention to me if I come?"

He halted and moved to stand in front of me. "I can promise that you'll be at the forefront of my mind even if you don't come."

"Well, I guess then I'll have to see what I can do," I looked up at him.

"Please do," He smiled and lifted up his hand, spinning me around so we could keep walking.


	14. Chapter 14

I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of the crisp air washing over me as I laid on the hill of the meadow where I had rode Elian out. Both of us needed a bit of fresh air and you could smell the rain that was approaching, making it all the better. I had only intended to be out here for a half an hour at most but I really didn't have much to do back at the castle. Corin was in his studies, with his tutor and even though it was the last day that Edmund would be here Uncle Lune was keeping his attentions. But, while I was a bit sad and jealous I understood which is why I went about just doing what I normally would rather than dwell on it.

Smiling, I thought over the scene I had caught this morning out my window. It was before most would be up, but rather than seeing the normal servants busing around below I had caught Edmund with Corin. Both had duel swords and Edmund was slowly going over moves. Quickly, I had gotten dressed in a simple light green dress with long lace up sleeves along with a pair of flats, after Cora had done my hair up into a curled ponytail.

"1…4…2…" I heard Edmund prompting positions for the blades as I moved quietly to the door. There I had just stood and watched unnoticed by both finding myself thinking that Edmund would make a good father. He was patient as he moved through the moves with Corin slowly, but increasing in speed. They both didn't notice me in fact until Edmund was pulled away by one of Uncle Lune's advisors. Only as he passed me with a smile did what I was thinking about light up in my mind and I felt my cheeks tinge red a little bit.

"What are you blushing at?" Corin prodded, poking me softly in the back with the blunt sword.

"What-nothing," I quickly turned towards him and away from the direction that Edmund had gone.

"Sure," He smirked with a sarcastic nod. "And I suppose that you had that dreamy look earlier was nothing too," he laughed, evidentially having noticed me faster than I thought.

"You are far too smart for your age," I reached forward, nudging his shoulder. "And getting better with your swordsmanship," I teased.

"Better?" he scoffed and I raised an eyebrow at his confidence. "I bet I could beat you now after that lesson."

"Two swords?" I questioned and he nodded. Pursing my lips, I walked over to the rack picking up two of the training swords. Now I wasn't as great with two swords as I was with one, especially since my strength wasn't up there with the men, but really I couldn't let his ego get any bigger, he already fought too much with his fists because he knew that he was far better than most. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if he got like that with swords. Getting the feel, I flipped one around in my hand, then the other as he watched, "whenever you're ready." I smirked, playing more into the part of big sister than mother now.

"Umm…" he paused just as his tutor came out, "oh darn, maybe later." He gave a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I poked him in the side. "Go get your schooling done," I giggled, taking his two swords and putting them up on the rack, and that's how I got here; in the grass and just listening to the sounds of the birds and wavering grass. With a sigh I closed my eyes as the sun washed over my skin, warming it.

Just then I heard hooves coming up towards me, but I didn't really feel the need to look, just listening as the horse stopped by mine a few feet away and feet took the place. They moved forward and I raised an arm, shielding the sun from my eyes and looking up at none other than Edmund.

"Hello," He chuckled slightly and sat down beside.

"Hello," I smiled and turned on my side. "You made an escape?"

"Just barely," He joked. "No, all the drafts have been drawn up and sealed, for the settlement of the disputed lands of Archenland, near the Port of Heoine."

"And…" I raised an eyebrow to the settlement. It was a port that was central to our trades from the Seven Isles and Lone Isles. Including being the closest port to Terebinthia and Galma so, this settlement was essential to us. It never was particularly decided to who it should belong to and had never truly been a problem until some people started a confrontation over it and the trades being done causing it to be overrun.

"It was decided that it should be given to Archenland since Narnia has Edisor only a half a day's ride to the north."

"Well thank you for that," I sat up.

"It was the only fair," He reasoned then paused for a moment, thinking. "So…did you see about coming next summer?" He asked with a bit of nerves leeching through his voice.

"Yes," I teased, stopping at that as he looked over at me expectantly. "Dance with me?" I asked as I stood up holding out my hand to him.

"I can't stay on a beat when there is music and you want me to try when there isn't any?" He scoffed in disbelief.

"Maybe you'll be better when there isn't any," I reached down, grabbing his hand and reluctantly he stood. Positioning ourselves he started shifting back and forth and I let out a small giggle.

"I don't know what to do!" He exclaimed with a small laugh.

"Well, I guess that's going to have to improve before summer," I mumbled off hand seeing if he would catch it and of course he did, halting the shifting immediately. "So, if you didn't catch that it's a yes." Quickly he lifted me up into a hug, spinning me around. "My goodness," I laughed, "I didn't know you would be this happy. This is something Lucy would do."

"I'm just happy," he pulled back smiling as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, looking up at him. "I've been wondering how to tell you something. And I don't want to push it back like I did before, just watching you leave."

"Well normally you don't have a problem saying anything," I grinned.

"Normally, but this is a relatively new subject for me."

"Really…" I pondered as he leaned in and placed a light kiss on my lips, making my cheeks turn pink.

"I've been wanting to tell you that I love you, Eres," He whispered, looking right into my eyes with his deep chocolate brown ones. I paused, frozen for a long moment and he seemed to realize it, letting out his own small chuckle. "Not expecting that?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, but…" I looked down a bit embarrassed. "I love you, too, Edmund."

oOo

"You are welcome back any time," Uncle Lune gave a joyful laugh and pulled Edmund into a hug.

"Thank you and I'll definitely take you up on that offer," He responded, backing away and Corin discreetly elbowed me in the side. Glancing down, I saw him with a sly smile and quickly hit him softly on the shoulder. "Or, maybe even you both could come to Cair Paravel next summer while Eres is there."

That sparked Corin interests immediately and he looked up at his father eagerly since he had never been out of the country. "That sounds far better to me," he replied.

"Yes, well maybe we can arrange something," Uncle Lune chuckled at his son.

I smiled softly as he turned his attentions to me, "Well, My Lady, I look forward to seeing you this summer."

"As I, you, King Edmund," my smile widened uncontrollably then just forgetting etiquette once more I moved forward pulling him into a hug. "Be sure to write," I whispered and felt him nod as his arms pulled me into a tight hug, lifting my feet up off the ground slightly. As we pulled back I placed a light kiss on his cheek, hidden from the others. "Have a safe journey," I took step back.

"Will do," He nodded, giving me a crooked smile as he got up on Phillip and then rode away with half of my heart.


	15. Chapter 15

My excitement was beyond what I thought I could have possibly felt as I moved toward the North Gates of Cair Paravel. With nothing but letters for months I was more than ready to see Edmund again, but also a little nervous. Then I saw him as I moved around the corner and the emotions mounted even more as I let out a small nervous laugh as he started jogging forward. He hadn't changed much since I last saw him, his hair was maybe a little longer but not by much.

I didn't even get to the end of the courtyard before just pulling Elian to a stop as he came to my side. Without a word he gripped onto my waist and I just wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me off the saddle. He didn't even let my feet touch the ground as he shifted his arms around to encompass my waist..

"I missed you," I whispered as I buried my face into the crook of his neck while adjusting my own arms.

"I missed you to, Erie," He murmured before placing a soft kiss on the side of my neck.

oOo

"Come on, Ed," I giggled as I ran up the hill, dodging around the new trees of the apple orchard that Lilygloves and the other moles had put in. "You're being a slow poke," I smirked and turned around as he ran after me up from the beach where we had been having a lunch picnic that he had already had set out when I arrived. I wasn't sure how long we had been down on the beach alone either, but it had to have been a couple hours.

"Give me back my sword," He mock glared.

"No, you don't know how to use it anyhow," I stuck my tongue out as him as he moved onto the other side of the tree I was on and quickly dodged to the right which I mirrored.

"You are going to pay for that," He quickly dodged to the opposite side and I took off in a run again with a laugh. Lifting up my skirt slightly I jumped over a log and dodged behind another tree, just before he could grab me.

"Are you just getting too old to keep up?" I smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am only two years older than you," He scoffed. "And," He moved to the right and I dodged to the left just as he flipped positions grabbing onto my arm, pulling me towards him but I maneuvered the sword behind my back, "I can keep up just fine."

"Maybe I just let you get me?" I teased, taking a step back to lean against the tree while keeping the sword behind.

"And why would you do that?" He matched my step and I saw this look in his eye which I hadn't ever seen before as he put one of his hand up, placing it against the tree over my head. I had seen traces of it, especially when we had fallen over on the couch in Anvard, but this was different and it made a fire burn in my core.

"To get you close," I whispered and pushed up placing my lips softly against his. He leaned down, matching my pressure then adding more. Forgetting the sword, I moved my hands up and slid them over his hard chest then up around his neck before tangling my fingers into his hair. Seeming to want to touch me as much as I did him he moved one around my waist and pressed against my back as the other moved around and tangled into my curled hair. More feverishly we pulled back and repositioned and I felt the tip of his tongue run over my bottom lip. Surprised by the new sensation I let out a small gasp and it seemed to pull him out of this emotion.

"Sorry," he immediately apologized as he pulled back before I had even had the chance to open my eyes.

"No, trust me. I am perfectly fine with that," I murmured and he let out a chuckle and I felt him press another kiss against my lips before pulling back totally. With a sigh, I leaned back against the tree and looked up at him.

"We had better head back up to the castle," He smiled and reached out, taking my hand. "I have had you to myself for far too long and soon my siblings will just come and interrupt us."

"Yes, well I think they probably understand, but you're right," I nodded and stooped down grabbing his sword. "And I guess you can have this back."

"Thank you," He smiled and let go of my hand wrapping the belt that he had taken off for the picnic back around his waist. "I haven't told you that we'll be having more company for a week and possibly more."

"Please tell me it's no one from Doorn," I muttered, wrinkling my nose.

With a chuckle he took my hand and placed a soft kiss on the inside of my wrist as we started walking up to the castle. "No, it's an ambassador from Calormen. Prince Rabadash is basically sending someone to check us out and more specifically Susan," He answered.

"Calormen," I muttered not very much liking the country because of their practices with slavery. "When is he coming here?"

"He should be arriving tomorrow," He responded. "I've never even seen this Prince Rabadash."

"I don't think many outside of the country have. They always send out ambassadors to make sure we're worthy of seeing them," I spoke in a high, grand voice and he let a laugh.

"Yes, well it's for Susan. She's the one receiving the guest, if she wants to be put through this test…" He trailed off with a shrug. "But this Prince Rabadash is crazy if he thinks she's not good enough. It's him that should be proving himself," He huffed, playing into the brotherly role quite magnificently though probably nowhere near how Peter was acting.

"Yes, well Susan is smart, not only as a Queen but also as a confident and perfectly capable woman. She'll make the right decision in any case." I looked up at him and giggled slightly at his displeased face. Reaching up I poked at his cheek gently, "I've never been here when Lucy or Susan had a caller. It's only now why I see why they haven't had many. You and Peter scare them all away."

"Nonsense, we are perfectly cordial when they have gentlemen guests," He defended.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," I nodded sarcastically.

"Well I am," He spoke with a small smile.

"Riiiight," I nodded again.

"You know what. I think I'm getting a little tired of your teasing," He smirked.

"What are you going to do about it?" I raised an eyebrow to him and quickly my feet were swept out from under me and I was tossed over his shoulder. "Ed!" I laughed out, "this isn't very kingly!"

"I'm not sure I ever have been very kingly around you," He muttered mostly to himself with a chuckle while continuing to walk.

"Edmund, this is most undignified," I huffed as I leaned up and tried to brush my hair out of my eyes.

"So is you stealing my sword and making me chase after you to get it," He replied.

"You didn't have to chase after me," I giggled.

"Oh, I'll always chase after you," He spoke honestly and he pulled me forward, quickly adjusting his arms in one fluid motion so I was cradled against his chest. "I've made that mistake of not chasing after you before and will not make it again."

Smiling, I reached up and caressed his cheek as he leaned in kissing my lips gently.


	16. Chapter 16

I stood beside Tumnus, Lord Peridan, and a couple other courtiers over to the right of Edmund's throne and a little behind to receive the ambassador from Calormene. Normally this was something that would be done in the courtyard, but seeing is how it was raining the Kings and Queens had to employ the more traditional way of receiving guests. This included all of then sitting in their assigned thrones as the man was brought in.

"So how are Soli and Fretta doing?" I asked Tumnus quietly as we waited. I hadn't yet been able to see her or their new little daughter which she stayed as home with.

"She's doing great, a little tired of course," He smiled.

"Well that's to be expected with a little one," I giggled softly and he gave a nod. "Is she sleeping through the nights?"

"Yes, she just started to a couple weeks ago," He nodded just as the doors opened and a tall man with brightly colored and draped, silk clothing walked in and towards us. When looking to my light green dress with white embroidery it was like comparing the forest and then a rainbow. He had on bright blue, loose pants that went down to his ankles, then had a sort of golden slipper on that had a small upturned toe. Then on top he had flowing orange tunic that had shining gold embroidery layered over the entirety. Other than his clothing my eyes moved up to his straight, serious, dark skinned face that had a small dark beard that came to a point at his chin.

As soon as he reached the foot of the stairs up onto the dais he stopped and swopped into a low elegant bow. "Your Majesties, I am Lord Risradin." he said with an air of regency, "I have come in hopes of further developing our relations between Narnia and Calormen." He swooped up to face the four royals and Peter stood with a straight back.

His kingly demeanor was ever present as he moved towards the ambassador. His smile a bit strained and I suspected that it had something to do with what the ambassador had said about furthering their relations. After Edmund and I had gotten back to the castle and we sat around the study with Lucy, Susan, and Peter the topic had to be brought up and just as suspected Peter was much worse with the information than Ed. After all he had watched over all of them since the age of 13, he was bound to be a bit overprotective on some levels.

"Lord Risradin, it is a pleasure to have you staying here," He said with a strain that only those that knew him well would be able to tell, so everyone here but the Lord.

"Oh, it is my pleasure to visit this wonderful place, High King Peter the Magnificent. As Visurin said 'Without feelings of respect, what is there to distinguish men from beasts?'" He spoke and I restrained my eye roll, holding the small and kind smile.

"Yes, well in that case may I introduce you to my siblings," He gestured back to them and I could just see the strained smile on Lucy's face. "My youngest sister, Queen Lucy the Valiant; my brother, King Edmund the Just; then my second sister," He motioned to Susan and the ambassador's smile grew, "Queen Susan the Gentle."

"Lord Risradin," Susan said just as gracefully as always, with not a hint of strain.

"It is a pleasure to be in your lovely castle, Your Majesties," He spoke with another swooping bow and I saw Peter turn to me and motion me forward. Quickly, before the Lord came back up I widened my eyes, pleading for him not to but it didn't work, so as the Lord came back up I started forward.

"Also we've have the pleasure of having the company of Lady Eres of Archenland with us this summer," I gave a smile and stopped a few feet to the side of Peter, standing at the start of the stairs and bent into a small curtsy. Just then he did something that I wouldn't have expected in a million years and the pompous serious look on his face faded into a pompous smile.

"Yes, of course, Lady Eres. I'm delighted that we're finally able to meet." My smile dropped slightly as I hoped that it was just a cordial saying and not in truth, but played it off with another strained smile.

"Well then it is a good thing that our paths have crossed, Lord Risradin."

"I'm sure you're tired from your journey and would like to get settled in, so," Peter turned to Tumnus and he started forward, "Tumnus here will show you to your room."

"Thank you," He bowed once again though this time wasn't as low. "Your Majesties," His eyes moved over all of them, then came to me. "My Lady," he gave that pompous smile again and walked over taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. I heard Edmund give a small cough as he pulled back and looked up at me before moving out of the room behind Tumnus.

Holding the smile, I waited as all of us did until the courtiers had filled out and the door closed and only then did Lucy and Susan erupted into giggles while I wiped off the back of my hand on my dress, looking at them. It was then that I saw them not totally laughing at me but also at Edmund who was just sitting there with mixed emotions on his face that ranged from anger to surprise to just utter disbelief.

"I don't like him at all," He finally spoke.

"Calm down, Ed," Peter chuckled slightly as I gave my own smile. "He is only going to be here for a little while. That is unless Susan says otherwise," he looked to his sister with a slightly hopeful look.

"He has just arrived. Let's first see how he is before making judgments. Shall we?" She smiled slyly and stood up.

oOo

There was a knock on my door just as Gistr, who was replacing Soli, finished styling my hair into curls and then pinning it over to the side, and she walked over opening the door with a curtsy. That meant it could have only been two people and it's unlikely that Peter would visit right before dinner.

"Your Majesty," She addressed as I stood and walked over.

"Is there something I can do for you, King Edmund?" I asked with a playful smile.

"I was just hoping to escort you to dinner. If I may, Lady Eres," He responded with his crooked smile.

"One moment," I nodded and walked over to my bed with Gistr right behind and she stooped down as I pulled up the hem of my dress. She helped to put on the dark purple heels that matched the dark blue and purple dress that I had slipped into for dinner. "Thank you," I smiled to her as she stood.

"Of course, My Lady," She spoke quietly, but I think she did everything quietly. With that I turned and moved back towards the door to find Ed leaning against the opposite wall.

"Ready?" He smiled and I watched as his eyes moved over the dress that had long flowing sheer sleeves from my elbows down where there were decorative bands, but that was the dark blue over robe that connected with a twice wrapped grey sash over the dark purple dress underneath. The dress over all was pretty formed down to me down to the hips where it rippled down and trailed out behind. "You look very beautiful, tonight."

"Just trying to impress our new friend," I teased and started down the corridor.

"Really?" he asked in a humorless laugh as I shot him a small smile.

"Yes, I just love that foreign charm in a guy," I pretended to swoon dramatically and he let out a small scoff.

"Well I'm sorry but I just don't think that's very smart," he spoke then suddenly I felt him grab me around the waist and pull me into a small alcove. Biting my lips together, I suppressed a giggle and gently pressed my hands against his chest, pushing him against the wall.

"I especially love foreign nobility," I whispered and held a finger up to my lips as if it were a secret.

"Not smart at all," He tsked while bringing up his hands and placing them on either side of my neck while allowing his thumbs to run over the area just behind my ears.

"Well I'm far too deep now," I whispered and smiled as I leaned up and he leaned in placing his lips gently against mine. "Much too deep," I whispered against his lips as his hands started to run down.

Unable to control it I had to pull back as his fingers brushed over the back of my neck, making me shiver. He didn't pause though and just continued down until his hands here placed on my lower back. "Is it horrible that I'm ecstatically happy that you're in much too deep?" He asked with a small crooked smile.

"Well I don't know. Is it natural for you to be happy that a girl finds another guys charm entrancing?" I smiled and backed away out of the alcove.

"You know that isn't very nice," He smirked.

"Yes, well someone has to keep you on your toes," I giggled and reached out grabbing his hand as we continued down the hall.

"I have a feeling that you might my entire life," He commented off hand and I glanced up at him.

"Your entire life?" I asked wondering if he had caught the significance of that statement.

"Yes, I mean I'll need your help with finding a queen. After all you have impeccable taste." He restrained the smile trying to keep the nonchalant face as I pulled back my hand, smacking him in the stomach playfully. "Two can play that game, My Love," He whispered and grabbed back my hand, lacing our fingers.

"Well I do have impeccable taste," I leaned into him slightly and felt his lips press against the top of my head.


	17. Chapter 17

As I walked around the corridors I heard feet coming up behind me but didn't really want to turn around, already sensing who it was. At dinner last night it had been a bit better than I figured as I sat in between Lucy and Edmund with Lord Risradin across from us. The dinner mostly consisted of pleasantries and discussions of what there was to do in the area. Though, every now and again I would see him look up at me with that sly smile. I didn't know if it was Calormene thing to be so forward with your feelings or something but it definitely unnerved me and didn't please Edmund one bit.

"Lady Eres," he called my name and at the efforts of appearing to be a proper lady I turned and waited for him to catch up. Today his clothing was far less colorful and more towards the normal colors that you would see around the area but the shining silk contrasted greatly from my day attire still. In fact, in my sleeveless, light teal dress, and white long-sleeved dress underneath I felt downright underdressed; even if it had silver embroidery along the hem and neckline and the underdress had silver embroidery all over it. "I was hoping to catch you today."

"Whatever for, might I ask?" I put on a strained smile.

"To get to know you better," He put on that pompous smile, and I was sure that very few said no to him. "Would you like to go for a walk with me outside?"

"Actually, I was hoping to get some weaponry practice in today," I commented and he got a sort of amused smile.

"That isn't something I would expect a Lady to do," he spoke with a critical edge.

"Yes, well I suppose that I'm not the typical Lady," I remarked and gave a small nod before continuing on my way to the practice field.

"What do you specialize in?" He questioned with that critical tone still in his voice.

"The sword, but I am working on my archery," I replied curtly and turned the corner, heading out the side door. The clang of swords met my ears from the multiple knights training on the grounds before it got to hot outside.

"Lady Eres," Riptide, a young centaur moved forward then moved his eyes to the man following me, and as I glanced back I saw a bit of disgust in Lord Risradin's eyes, well hidden, but there. "Lord Risradin," Riptide greeted with far less happiness in his voice. "Can I get something for you?"

"Yes I would like a bow and my guard if you could," I smiled up at him. I had brought over my armor and since I was trying to get a bit of help on my archery from one of the best archers in the kingdom I also brought the guard made for me. And, with just the one time Susan had come out with me I had improved a lot. She said that I had the basics down, but I just needed to loosen up a bit. "What about you, Lord Risradin?" I questioned, silently daring him.

"I'm afraid that I'm not much of an archer. But maybe some throwing daggers?" He looked up at Riptide.

"Of course," Riptide nodded and retreated into the armory. It was then that my eyes scanned the ground and I found Peter and Edmund among the knights. Both had on simple tunics and chainmail, each with a single sword as opposed to their normal sword and shield, against two swords. Both were sweating, something that normally would just be a fact but as I looked to Edmund, I bit the inside of my lip at how his dark hair was matted at the sides a bit. His eye were focused, jaw clenched showing off that wonderful jawline that I always just wanted to kiss so much. It was a delightful foreign feeling as my stomach churned with desire but it was soon ended when Lord Risradin spoke.

"So do you do this often?" He asked with an unpleasant look on his face.

"Yes, actually it's one of my favorite things to do. I usually do swordplay with King Edmund, and then archery with either Queen Lucy or Queen Susan. Mostly Queen Lucy though," I nodded as Riptide thankfully appeared. Reaching out I grabbed the bow and quiver, pulling both over my shoulder. I didn't find a suitable reason to wait for him as he gathered the selection of daggers and just moved over to the target yard. Setting the quiver on the ground, I got a feel for the pull of the bow as he stepping up beside.

"Not to offend, but may I ask why you are talking to me instead of the Kings and Queens?" I questioned, looking over at him, before back to the bow as I nocked one.

"I am mostly to observe the behaviors of the Kings and Queens as per the Prince's orders. But around a year ago, I made an ambassadorial visit to Archenland but it seems that you were here for Queen Lucy's birthday." Pursing my lips, I drew back the arrow. "I most regretted that we had missed each other after your uncles regaling tales, and the stories of your beauty—" His speech was cut off at I released the arrow and let it fly hitting the outer edge of the bull's-eye. "Well, now I see that they are more than true," He spoke with a bit of shock in his voice.

"Thank you," I smiled, glad that I was able to prove his critical thoughts wrong. Picking up one of the daggers he flipped it around in his hand and then quickly flung it, hitting a little left to the very center. Now usually when someone would do that, I would see it as I challenge, but right now I felt that it was more of a, 'put her in her place' thing. Licking over my lips I pulled another arrow, this time having a better feel for the bow. Polling the knowledge of all Susan's tips I aimed, but not at the target in front of me, but the dagger in the target beside mine. Releasing my fingers I watched as it flew and hit the dagger that was barely in the wood to begin with.

With another satisfied smile, I watched as it fell out and then simply went back to pulling another arrow. "You're releasing the blade too late," I commented off hand and went back to my practice as I heard someone walking up behind, two people by sound of it.

"Lord Risradin," I heard Peter greet as I pulled back on the string and aimed. "I hope that Lady Eres isn't going too hard on you," he laughed, trying very hard to keep up the amicable act because I knew that he was finding this guy as insufferable as the rest of us were. Except for Susan that is, who was the only one that hadn't totally written him off with his high horse quotes and pompous attitude.

"No, of course not," he commented dryly as I fired an arrow once more, each time getting a little closer to the center, then turned back to the group of boys and as I set eyes on Edmund that feeling of desire came back. He had taken off the chainmail and was just in a dark red tunic which clung slightly to his chest. Almost as if catching my thoughts he gave a small smirk to me and pivoted around, putting his hand on my upper back.

"I was just giving Lord Risradin some pointers," I smiled up the lord, relishing the displeased look he had.

"Yes, well how would you like that tour of the Cair Paravel and the grounds now?" Peter lead in with that amicable voice again and I knew that the only reason he was doing this was for Edmund, Me, and even Susan, to make a good impression.

He gave the pompous smile again, that didn't reach his eyes, "of course. That would be magnificent."

"Right this way," Peter motioned, giving both Edmund and I a 'you're going to pay me back for this later,' look before looking back forward.

"I saw what you did," Edmund suddenly whispered in my ear and I jumped slightly from him being so close with those lingering feelings. Flipping to the side I smirked to him as I stepped back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I put on an overly innocent smile.

"Arrow…dagger…Making friends by embarrassing them?" He questioned.

Biting my lip, I leaned into him a little more, "it worked with you."

"I let you win that first time," He responded in a jokingly cocky tone.

"'Letting someone win' isn't in your vocabulary," I scoffed and he appeared to think about it for a second before relenting with a nod. Giggling, I stepped back and moved back to the arrows and pulling one.

"How about we escape for the day?" He whispered into my ear once again and I instinctually closed my eyes for a brief moment as his worm breath washed over my exposed neck.

"Will you stop doing that?" I muttered as I tried to aim.

"What?" He asked innocently and I let out a scoff before just about releasing the arrow once again right as I felt his fingertips brush over the back of my neck gently. I let out a small gasp, knocking my aim off and causing the arrow to thud into the outer ring.

"You know exactly what you're doing," I whispered, "but the question is what evoked you to do such inappropriate things, King Edmund." I turned to him with a flirty, but curious smile.

"I wouldn't say that their inappropriate," He smirked and I placed a firm hand on his chest, which was a mistake on my part because then I could feel not only the hard muscle beneath but the heat of his body. And even though my mind begged me not to, I pushed him back and dropped my hand.

"Go get cleaned up, My King," I whispered. "Then we might be able to escape."

Letting out a sigh and an eye roll he nodded and leaned in placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Good job on the dagger thing too," He chuckled as he stepped back with a wink and started back towards the armory as I let out my own giggle.

oOo

"Town?" Edmund asked with a raised eyebrow as I gave a nod.

"Did you have somewhere else in mind?" I asked with a small smirk, knowing that he did. There was no doubt in my mind that he had wanted to go to the beach or the orchard for some private time, but both of us needed to cool off on the private time. "I want to visit Soli and Fretta," I explained as we started out of the North Gate and down the hill towards town. "You by no means have to come with me."

"Well, I guess I don't have much else to do right now. Plus I haven't seen the little one for a while. However, Lucy has more than spoiled her already."

"I can only imagine," I giggled slightly.

"So, Lord Risradin has seemed to of taken an interest in you," He spoke nonchalantly.

"Yes, I have noticed that," I stifled a small giggle as I glanced up to him. He seemed want to say something but didn't and instead just clamped his lips into a thin line. "It's not like you to keep something unsaid," I noted as I folded my hands in front of me and smiled to a passing centaur.

"I'm not completely sure what you are talking about," He retorted with the same cordial tone that I had used.

"Your jealousy of course," I glanced up at him with a sly smile, before looking back in front of us.

Slowly he got his own smile, "well can you blame me? I mean you are very beautiful, and well…" He trailed off gesturing with his hands and I bite my lips together. It was something to see this man that could be so eloquent in front of others bumbling with his words.

"Well…" I drew out and smiled up to him.

"Well, I have feelings for you, but people don't exactly know, leaving the guys that do notice you to pursue," He fumbled out and I stifled a giggle as I nodded along, looking straight ahead.

"I see," I answered in a calm but slightly teasing tone. "I can see how that would be a bit difficult."

"Oh, can you?" He spoke and looked over to me and as I glanced to him out of the corner of my eye I could see that he had a smirk.

"No, not really. I'm just trying to make you feel better," I teased with a shrug. "But just between us," I whispered and leaned closer to him. "If you want stay in my favor, I wouldn't start wearing silks finer than my own anytime soon."

"Usually it's the woman that chase after the King," He whispered back with a sly smile.

"I am chasing you." I said truthfully and he actually looked surprised. "I know you very well Edmund," I smiled up at him. "So much so that I know if I had chased after you like those other girls, then I would never have caught your eye."

"So are you saying that you had this whole thing planned out since you're second visit here?" He asked in amusement.

"No," I laughed, "then I just wanted to prove that a girl could beat you with a sword. Though with Illia pushing herself in front of you I had to try and find some way to hold your interest with the sword fight and the failed ride in the horses."

"Huh," He muttered as if thinking about the complexities of a girl.

"So," I chirped and looked over to him with a soft smile as we walked into town, "while my chasing might not be as obvious as other girls. I am fighting for you just as much as the others." Pausing in my steps, I turned and faced him, as he halted his steps. "Trust me when I say that I'm worried some beauty is going to come a steal you away." He looked at me in slight astonishment from my blunt, honest statement and I bit my lip slightly before turning back and continuing to walk forward, while trying to hide my now scarlet cheeks. Within a couple steps he had caught back up, and I bent my head down slightly so my hair would curtain my face and either he didn't notice, which was unlikely or just didn't feel the need to comment on it as we continued in silence. Finally, we got to the small cozy cottage and I stepped up to the door knocking.

"Coming," the familiar voice called and I stepped back to give room for the door to open. It only took moments for her to get to there and fling it open to show a slightly worn, but smiling Soli with a small child on her hip. "Oh," she said in small surprise as she took in our faces.

"Hi," I said softly, smiling. "I came to see the little one."

"Oh, well come in," She said quickly backing away and I leaned in hugging her before both of us headed in.


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks passed with Lord Risradin having backed off a little in his pursuits, but he would still engage me in conversation that lingered on flirting and during dinners I would catch him just staring at me. Though, now it was time for it to only get worse as a whole caravan was being sent to Cair Paravel with the Prince. Susan had evidentially passed some sort of test because a week ago Lord Risradin had sent out a messenger for the prince and now there was going to be a whole ball for him, courtesy of Susan, because she was the only one that hadn't developed a large dislike for the Lord.

"We're going to be late for the silk parade if we don't hurry up," I rushed along Lucy who was seriously dragging her feet as we moved through the halls to the front where Susan had told me to be at this time.

She let out a small laugh, and picked up the pace slightly. "I just hope they're not all like Lord Risradin," She didn't even hide the disdain in her whisper as she caught up to me and linked her arm in mine. "However, we do have a surprise for another guest," She smiled over to me and I raised an eyebrow to her.

"It's a good surprise right? I mean for this completely unrelated guest…" I smirked.

"Oh, I believe that the guest will enjoy it," She pulled me over to the window and with wide eyes I looked down to see Archenland flags instead of Calormen at the front gates. "Edmund felt that it wouldn't be fair for Archenland to not be present at this ball of two nations, and thought that we might as well make it three." My shock faded into excitement as I looked over to her and then out the window. I mean it had been a little more than a month since I left, and even though that wasn't that long just having my family here would be fun, plus it would be Corin's first time here.

"I knew that I loved him for some reason," I grinned as she gave a giggle and both of us took off towards the North gate. "Uncle Lune, Corin," I smiled as we moved out of the doors and to the carriage which Uncle Lune always used for long trips and Corin was overly happy because he finally was allowed to ride on a horse beside as opposed to in the carriage.

"This place is huge," Corin muttered as he looked up to the large castle.

"Try not to get lost," I joked and nudged his shoulder as I moved up and gave Uncle Lune a hug, but then as we pulled away the reunion was ruined slightly as, not the Pevensies, but Lord Risradin moved forward.

"King Lune, it's a pleasure to see you again," He gave that snide smile that was the only smile I had ever seen him give.

"As it is you, Lord Risradin," Uncle responded with his smile as Corin raised an eyebrow to him. Sensing that something rude might come out of his mouth at any moment I grabbed onto his shoulder. As he looked up, I raised an eyebrow in warning and looked to the Lord who was giving me yet, another one of his smiles. Thankfully, it was then that the Pevensies moved forward and pulled everything along until the Calormen silk parade arrived, almost literally. In filed the litters, which the poor slaves had to carry all the way from the port they came in on down the hill. They got more grand as the line continued down until all twenty of the highly decorated men and women were up. Lucy, Edmund, Corin and I yet again exchanged another look just as the last and the grandest of all moved through the gate. Unlike the others you couldn't see the inside as the litter supported my six men moved up into the courtyard and then was slowly set down.

Almost as if a performance the silk drapes along the sides were pulled back and a fairly handsome, tall, thin man with pointed beard and large turban moved out in brightly patterned clothing. "Oh, my goodness, he's worse," Lucy barely breathed out from her spot beside me and I, being the only one that heard glanced down to the ground to hide the smile as he swept forward grandly towards Peter and Susan.

"Prince Rabadash of the great nation of Calormen. Firstborn and most beloved son of the illustrious Tisroc, may he live forever!" Lord Risradin announced but the prince surprised me as he moved into an actual bow to them and then over to the rest of us standing to the side.

"I am most grateful that you all have accepted me into your glorious home." He moved up and gave what appeared to be a true smile. He then turned his attention to Susan, "especially yourself, Queen Susan the Gentle." Glancing over to Susan I saw a smile spread over her lips as he reached out for her hand. Her smile widened as she placed hers in his and he placed a soft kiss on it, igniting an eye roll from both Edmund and I even saw Peter stiffen slightly.

"It's our pleasure to have you all here, Prince Rabadash," She smiled in return.

oOo

Biting my lip, I looked down at the board in front of me on the ground in between Edmund and me, where we sat on a blanket under a tree on the grounds. We had both, or more Edmund, had escaped for a little while from the diplomatic duties that both of us had been submitted to for the past five days.

Tapping my fingers against my chin I tried to focus in on where to move but Edmund's chuckles weren't helping much. "Your taunting laughter isn't going to help be decide," I muttered as I glanced up at him, but gave a small smile.

"Sorry," he whispered and bit his lips together to try and hide the smile he had. A bit tentatively, I moved my hand towards the lone knight I had left and moved it towards his king's side bishop, then as I looked up at him, testing his reaction I slowly drew back my hand before lifting my finger. He didn't even take a moment's hesitation before moving forward and capturing my queen's side rook with one of his knights.

"Do you even enjoy this?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"Are you kidding me?" He smirked. "I enjoy this very much, especially now with how your glowing under the sun," he reached forward and tucked a strand of my hair, which I had kept loose today, behind my ear.

"Always the charmer, My King," I whispered as I gave a small smirk and placed my hand over his. Twisting his hand around, he took mine and pulled it over, sweetly placing a soft kiss on the inside of my wrist. "You just like to win," I smiled softly and looked down at the board where I now had three pieces left and he had five of his.

"Well, it does help my ego," he chuckled.

"Well, we know that doesn't need to happen," I teased and pulled back my hand, carefully moving the board and pieces away, so we could pick the game back up later. Rolling up on my knees, I moved forward and closed the gap between us as his smile grew. A bit boldly I took one of his feet and yanked at the boot, pulling it off as he let out a laugh.

"What are you doing?" He leaned back on his hands as I placed it over to the side.

"I'm making it so you can't leave as easily, meaning I'll have more time with you," I grinned up at him as I yanked off the other boot. "So, might I ask how the meeting between the three nations are going in the males dominion?"

"Well," He continued to looked at me with an amused but loving expression as I pulled off his socks and tossed them off to the side, "everything is running smoothly amongst the males. The Prince is surprisingly nothing like Lord Risradin, he actually has a bit of humility."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow as I leaned back, pulling off my own shoes, placing them beside his. The only times that I really saw him was at dinner, and the only time I had heard him speak was when he had arrived. Otherwise he mostly spent his time around the other males, and occasionally with Susan.

"Yes," he nodded with a smirk and reached forward, taking one of my arms. Gently he pulled on it and getting what he wanted, I turned around and moved to his side, leaning back against his shoulder. "So, how are things on the female end?"

"Well, they seem to have an obsession that even rivals Susan concerning clothing. But, most of them are a bit like the pompous Lord, however a couple seem to be nice," I shrugged. "It's just the conversation can be a bit dull at times."

"Not as stimulating as myself?" He gave me a sly smile.

"Yes, nowhere near your level," I smiled up at him. "Or your sisters. Over half the time we're left with discussions of new dress designs and fabric choices. When we did tread on the topic of the renewed tax possibilities in Galma it was quickly changed to the attractive Prince."

"Ah, I see. And about this attractive prince," He raised a brow as I let out a small giggle.

"Well, from Larinena's description he's tall, and blonde with the greenest eyes she's ever seen. Just so happens that he's not my type at all, but you know that all too well," I pursed my lips as I moved back a little, looking to him.

"Yes, but it might make me feel better to hear what your type is," He smirked as I twisted to the side to fully see him and leaned back on my hands.

"Humm…tall, brown hair, brown eyes, wonderful crooked smile," I whispered the last part as his smile grew. "Plus my ideal match would also have to be loyal, brave and true," I pushed up and sadly saw his smile drop a bit, the demons resurfacing. "Edmund," I sighed softly and moved forward, bending one of my legs and putting the other in-between the space between his arm and back so I was right by his side, but still facing him.

"Yes, Erie?" He questioned while trying to hide that doubt in his expression.

"You are all those things," I answered softly as I reached up and moved my fingertips over his cheek and onto his shoulder.

"You are amazing, My Love," He spoke with complete sincerity and I was shocked a little by the pet name.

"Your love?" I whispered with a soft smile and surprisingly his cheeks turned a little pink.

"I…umm…" he stuttered out and my smile grew as I leaned in. I closed the distance as his stutters cut off and pressed my lips to his softly.

"I would love if you would call me that," I whispered against his lips as I pulled back a little.

"It would be my pleasure," He smiled against my lips and moved his hand up caressing the side of my head as he closed the distance once more and pressed his lips to mine in a deeper kiss while he moved his hand back into my hair. Leaning into the kiss, I moved my hand up to the back of his neck as he shifted around slightly to face me.

That burning desire that always seemed to be there when I was around him sparked as he reached around to my leg that was behind him and took the back of my knee, over my dress. Taking a cue from him I stepped it up and ran the tip of my tongue over his bottom lip tentatively. I felt his lips quirk into a small smile and then open as we moved into the most passionate kiss we've ever had. His hand bunched up the fabric of my dress as I tangled my hands up into his hair.

Just then there was a cough behind us and instantly we pulled back and looked over to see none other than Lucy. "Well, hello," she gave that sly smile as she rose an eyebrow to us. "Ed, you've got a little?" She pointed to her lips and I looked over to see my lip color smeared slightly over his lips.

"Oh," I rushed out and reached forward, rubbing it off as he also rubbed at the other side.

"What do you want Lucy?" He muttered out as he looked up to her.

"I just wanted to tell you that Peter was looking for you, and I figured that you wouldn't want him finding you," She shrugged and I have to admit that Lucy finding us was alot better than Peter. If it had been Peter then a small lecture and teasing would have been in store; with Lucy it was only a bit of teasing.

"Right, thanks," he quickly started pulling on his socks and boots in small embarrassment I believe. "I'll see you later," he smiled and leaned in pecking my lips as I stifled a giggle and then took off up towards the training grounds. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Lucy immediately started giggling as she moved over to the blanket, sitting down where Edmund had been. Kicking off her shoes both of us just laid back looking up through the tree branches.

"You are in so much trouble Missy," She smiled and looked over at me as I felt a blush come to my cheeks and reached up covering my face. "I mean I knew you guys were close…I just didn't imagine that you were that close."

"Lu," I whined slightly and rolled onto my stomach as she let out a laugh. Turning my head to the side I saw that she was looking at me in amusement too. "I can't help it. He…he makes my insides burn."

"Oh, oh, oh," She quickly covered her ears as I let out a full laugh and rolled onto my side. "Please, never talk about my brother around me like that again."

"Alright, sorry," I giggled.

"But the good thing is that then you'll actually be a sister once you get married?" She grinned and looked up at the sky as my smile dropped a bit. I mean of course getting married had always been in the back and occasionally the forefront of my mind, but hearing someone else say it was something else.

"Yeah," I whispered out as I bit my lip, getting a slow smile.

"Then there would be five monarchs," She laughed slightly and the smile dropped instantly.

"Yeah," I murmured less enthusiastically, earning a look from her.

"Please tell me that you've thought about this before," She deadpanned and I shrugged as I flipped onto my back.

"I mean I knew it in the back of my head. Just…Queen Eres…that doesn't seem right," I frowned.

"Sure it does," She nudged me with her elbow and rolled up on her side, giving me a very stern look. "Remember the pep talk you gave me?"

"Vaguely," I murmured.

"You told me that I was a smart, brave woman, that was loved by the people, and that I had people all around me that would help. You are no different from that Eres," She smiled to me as I let out a slow breath.

"We're both forgetting something," I frowned and she raised an eyebrow in question. "He has to want me as his queen first."

"No, it's not the question of if, it's the question of when he's going to actually get the courage ask," She huffed in annoyance of her brother and I focused back up on the swaying tree branches as a wide smile came to my lips at the thought of being with Edmund forever.


	19. Chapter 19

I gave a short knock on the door and recieved a reply from Uncle Lune for me to. "You sent for me?" I smiled to him as I walked in, both of us prepared for the dinner tonight, but even the idea of having to have dinner with the giggling girls of Calormen couldn't dim my happy mood from what not only Edmund and I had talked about this afternoon, but also Lucy and I. His expression didn't exactly make me happy though as he turned to face me from the desk he was standing in front of.

"Eres, I expect you to act a little more lady like around the Kings and Queens," he immediately started in, but all I could muster was a confused expression as his tone stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," I replied.

"I, along with a couple others most likely, saw you and the King out there in a very unladylike manner." He pointed towards the open window and even though I tried to hold it in a brilliant blush spread over my cheeks from the idea of him seeing me doing things like that with King Edmund.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I was caught up in a moment and I can promise that it won't happen again."

"I will guarantee that it won't," He shot back, the man that I had almost never mad cross started turning that shade of angry red I had only seen him turn when Corin was caught fighting.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned, my own anger rising slightly.

"I mean that you shall not be in the presence of him alone again while here, and you will be coming home with me after this summit is over," He answered and my blush turned from embarrassed to angry almost instantly.

"You can't do that! I am 21; old enough to make my own decisions concerning where I spend my time."

"No, you are 21, far too old to be acting like how I saw. You are getting to an age where you need to figure out how you're going to spend your life Eres," He spoke and my anger mounted as I figured out what he was getting to and why he was so angry about this. He wanted me to get married, soon, and evidentially this might hurt my chances.

"I know how I want to spend my life," I growled. "It is here with Lucy, Peter, Susan and most importantly Edmund."

"King Edmund, though, has made no move towards this becoming what it already is for you," He argued so fast that I don't think that he even thought about it based on the expression he had, but the hurt had already sunk in as my face fell.

"You don't think he feels for me like I do him?" I murmured and the anger dropped from his entire body as he spoke softly.

"Has he made any signal that he is leaning towards making you his wife?" He spoke as I focused no on his face but the wall behind him.

"No," I whispered out, but he did love me, he had surely thought about it.

"If King Edmund wasn't to do that and more had happened than what I saw today your reputation would be in jeopardy. Rumors could have already be flying about, if many had seen," He said, insulting me further. "Lord Risradin on the other hand," He started and I found myself shaking my head before I even truly thought about it.

"No," I stated firmly, flicking my eyes over to him and narrowing them.

"Lord Risradin," He began again, "has shown considerable interest in you. In fact my first day here he came to me and spoke of how much he liked you."

"I don't care; I show no interest in him except for utter abhorrence," I scoffed.

"Have you actually talked to him?" He questioned, knowing me at least a little bit on this topic. "I want you to sit next to him at dinner tonight, talk to him."

"Absolutely not," I stated resolutely.

"You are my ward; a member of the Archenland court and therefore you are to do what will benefit the nation most," he got the authoritative voice back and I narrowed my eyes even more.

"Do you not think that what I wish for is beneficial for me, and therefore the nation?" I argued. "Aren't you the one that taught me and Corin that; that if you are happy then the nation will be?"

I could see the anger come back with my pushing and he had reached an edge that I hadn't ever seen before. "You will do this Eres, and you will be cordial about it. Lord Risradin's family owns a very large quantity of crops that would be very beneficial to Archenland and you will be cordial to him at dinner."

"No, I will not!" I shouted. "You have no hold over me, and I will not encourage this barbaric arrangement." I glared at him more viciously than I had in my entire life and quickly turned and moved out the door. I turned down the hall and moved back towards my room, surprising Gistr that was tiding up.

"Oh, My Lady," She yelped slightly, flipped around as I shut the door with a little more force than necessary.

"Turns out I won't be attending dinner tonight, can you have something sent up to my room?" I questioned with a little more force than necessary and evidentally scaring her a little by the look she got. Taking in a deep breath I tried to calm myself while trying to get the ridiculous notion that King Lune had out of my head. "Please," I added in a softer voice and she gave a quick nod and curtsy before moving out of the room. Aggrevatedly, I walked over to the vanity, pulling out the styled updo so the formed curls flowed over my shoulders before taking off all my jewelry and washing my face. Pulling off my shoes, I started to wonder where Gistr was with my dinner as I stood up and walked around to my wardrobe to pick out a nightdress when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I snapped, still angry with the whole thing as I turned around to the door.

"I have your dinner, My Lady," Gistr spoke and slowly opened the door.

"Oh, thank you," I murmured, once again feeling guilty as I watched her walk, head bowed, into the room and to the small round table off to the side, placing the tray down.

"Is there anything else?" She asked, still not looking up at me.

"No, you can go eat," I answered and she quickly turned around and skittered out the door as I moved over and looked to the meal, but just didn't find the appetite to sit down and eat the delicious looking food. Instead I walked around and moved out to the balcony letting the peaceful atmosphere wash over me to try and get rid of the anger. Tipping back my head, I breathed in the ocean air and let out a long groan as I closed my eyes. Almost instantly all my anger faded as I took in the sound of the crashing waves on the beach I knew so well, but it wasn't enough.

Before I knew it, I was on the beach, walking along it barefoot in my dinner dress, but I had gotten my smile back. Moving up to the edge I lifted the edge of my dress slightly and moved towards the waves feeling the warm water lap over my feet as I dug my toes into the sad. Down here the smell of the orchard from up the hill mixed in with the salty air, making it even better.

"What are you doing down here?" Edmund's voice sounded from behind me but I didn't draw my eyes away from the sunset in front of me.

"I think this is one of my most favorite places in the entire world," I whispered and closed my eyes letting the water lap over my feet as a wind blew. I heard two clunks and then his footsteps in the sand coming closer until arms wrapped around my waist. Almost instantly the feeling of hurt from the confrontation with Uncle Lune came back as I leaned back into his chest, covering his arms around my stomach with my own, abandoning my the hem of my dress to the water. "Edmund," I whispered, not daring to look at him.

"Yes?" he questioned softly as he placed his head beside mine, relaxing into the stance.

"You know how I feel for you right?" I asked embarrassedly, looking to the ground.

"I believe I do," he stated, but it was a half question.

"I love you, Edmund," I answered the unasked question, wanting him to know that more than anything right now. "More than I ever thought I could love someone."

"Why are you telling me this?" He pulled back slightly and moved around, looking down at me worriedly.

"Because I want…no, I need to know if you love me the same way," I frowned, looking up in his brown eyes. "I know that it's stupid, but I need to know that I'm more to you than just some simple love that you might forget."

"You are my one and only love," he spoke softly and sincerely while reaching up and taking either side of my face. It took me aback slightly because it wasn't something that I expected as he held me there, looking in his eyes. "You, Eres, give me feelings that I never thought someone could or would. Does that answer whatever question you're not asking or telling me?"

"Yes," I bit my lip as I placed my hands over his and pulled them away, but still held onto them in between us.

"Are you going to tell me what inspired this whole thing?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I replied and his eyes narrowed questioningly.

"I didn't know that we were ones to keep secrets, My Love," he tested.

"It doesn't matter," I tried, but he didn't relax; he was going to push this.

"Evidentially it did matter because you skipped dinner, came here and then questioned how much I felt for you. If something makes you do all that, it does matter," He protested.

"Uncle Lune feels that I'm getting a little old and need to get my priorities straight," I tried to skirt around the subject, but I saw that he got it, even if he nor Peter would ever dare to bring this topic up with Susan or Lucy. Actually they would both probably be happy if both died old maids.

"Umm…" he took a step back, dropping his arms from mine and not even taking notice of the waves soaking his pants. Though neither had I with the waves lapping up against my skirts as I looked at him. "Does he have someone in mind?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Lord Risradin, he says, has shown significant interest in me, and that a union between him and I would help with the crop imports into Archenland."

"His lands," Edmund murmured more to himself than I. "But…I mean…it's not final of course right?" He strangled out a smile.

"No!" I rebutted a little louder that I meant to, shaking my head quickly. "I would never agree to that. That's why I wasn't at dinner, because he wanted me to sit beside him and be _cordial_," I emphasized and he gave a small smile. "And you're smiling?" I deadpanned.

"You defied a King because you didn't want to sit beside a person," He answered like it was the most brilliant thing he had ever heard.

"No, it was more than that," I argued when he suddenly took my face again and leaned in placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I know," he gave a small crooked grin as he pulled back slightly. "But what possessed him to do this?"

"He saw you and I on the lawn…and while I did enjoy it, it was very unladylike," I murmured and felt my cheeks blush over once more. "And also…umm…" I wondered how to go about this and he pulled back further looking to me. "Well, he doesn't feel that you care for me as I do you, since you haven't made the advances to let it be known to him as Lord Risradin has. I believe he might have gone as far as asking for my hand but…" I trailed off furrowing my own brows questioningly. I mean I can't imagine Uncle Lune would have made such a big deal of pointing out my age and everything else if he hadn't expressed such significant interest.

"Oh," he frowned and let out a slow sigh as I looked back up at him. "But…I just…I didn't," he stuttered out in aggravation. "But I do. I mean…" His mutters trailed off as his eyes met my questioning ones.

"What?"

"It's just I guess I thought both of us were fine with where we are," He spoke.

"Oh!" I once again spoke louder than I meant to. "I am, I'm happy with what we have especially considering what would happen when we got married," I spoke so quickly that I didn't realize what I had said until I did and mentally chastised myself as my cheeks burned red. "I mean if we were to get married…if you wanted to get married to me." Once again he smiled, and even chuckled over my rambles, effectively cutting them off.

"If I tell you this you have to promise to forget it until I can do it properly," He smiled and took one of my hands in both of his.

"I promise," I grinned.

"I do want to marry you, Eres," He spoke with his crooked smile that I loved so much. "I want to spend my entire life with you, but I'm just not ready to do that yet. To submit you to all of that and take away what we have going right now as you sort of put it. But, I want you to be my queen," he whispered and as I looked right in his eyes, feeling my own tear up, he raised my hand and kissed the inside of my wrist.

"Your queen?" I questioned the same as I had earlier in the day when he called me his love.

"Without a doubt," He grinned.

"He also said that I can't spend time alone with you anymore," I gave a small grin.

"Yes, well I'll also make sure that I make my feelings for you very clear to King Lune," He moved forward, winding his arms around my back as I moved mine up his arms and around his neck.

"Really?" I smiled and he let out a chuckle.

"Of course; I will tell Risradin that there is no need for him to state his desires for you because you are mine," He smirked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh well, my dear King, that would be magnificent," I giggled and felt his arms tighten even more around me.

"Do you know just how much you challenge me, Erie?" He smiled, the joking edge gone and replaced with a slightly teasing, but mostly truthful one.

"I'm guessing it's just as much as you do me, Ed," I grinned back as I tangled my fingers around in the hair at the back of his neck.


	20. Chapter 20

The day had come, tomorrow I was being forced back to Archenland, because while Edmund had seemed to make his feelings clear to Uncle Lune, until the time came I wasn't to be trusted here without him. Now, evidentially that wasn't the reason given, but it was the true reason. So, with the summit of the three largest nations ending—with Susan having found a particularly nice person in Prince Rabadash—I was leaving with Uncle Lune and Corin. Corin, on the other hand has seemed to have found Cair Parvel very nice, including the four Kings and Queens. During the three weeks after the marriage disaster I would regularly find him out there with Edmund, and sometimes Peter, both of them schooling the young prince in sword fighting. But today, I was tired of discussing dresses with the Calormen women, foreign affairs with Susan, and while I wasn't tired of joking around with Lu, well Ed was going to be mine for the day.

Tiptoeing past the guard at the opposite end of the hall, I moved to the large wooden door and turned the latch, creeping it open only far enough so that I could squeeze in. If only Uncle Lune saw me now, Corin would become King far too soon as I slowly walked across the room to the bed which was set across from the large balcony. Unable to help it I just looked down to his sprawled face up position. The sheets were pulled and messy up showing that he moved a lot in his sleep; a fact that was shown perfectly in his messy brown hair too. But then my eyes trailed over his peaceful face and then dared to look to the bare upper half of his chest which showed a small amount of hair just above where the blankets were set.

Biting my lip, I felt my cheeks burn red as my thoughts turned to very improper ones; picturing me running my hands over the line and down, wondering if he had more that trailed down his stomach. Grinning slightly to myself, I hoped that once he woke up he might not even care if I saw and would just get up and I could solve my questions. Then my cheeks turned even redder if possible as I wondered what he wore to bed if he didn't wear a shirt. Taking a step back I had a very stern internal debate, both chastising myself for even thinking about doing this, and then shouting back at myself that I should stop being a pansy and just do it. But, both unfortunately and fortunately for myself he stirred, probably feeling someone just standing over him.

The one side that thought I should leave gave up, knowing that I couldn't make it out before he opened his eyes, so the brave side surged forward and tiptoed up again, kneeling down at the side. Smiling like a fool, I crossed my arms on the bedside. "Wake uppppp," I mimicked him from my first time here and he broke into my room. "Wake uppp, My King," I whispered and leaned forward, kissing the elbow sticking out in my direction as his brows furrowed. Letting out a small giggle, I pulled back and watched as his eyes flipped open, head turning to me and I saw how much he surely did love me as I wide, goofy smile spread.

"Now, that's a picture I wouldn't mind waking up to everyday," he murmured, his voice scratchy with sleep as he rolled on his side and the sheet fell a little more to the top of his stomach showing the thin line of hair going down the middle. Almost instantly my calmed blush flared to life again and even though I attempted to act very calm and cool I just couldn't. Probably with any other man I could have just acted like it was nothing, and actually it would have been nothing, but with this aggravating, loving, honorable man I turned to one of those giggling girls that I abhorred.

Struggling to find a coherent thought in my mind, I looked down to the sheets and heard him actually chuckle at my behavior, knowing perfectly well what he was doing. But always the true gentleman he didn't dare comment on it and put me through more torture. "So, what do I own the pleasure of this wonderful wake up?" He whispered and leaned forward kissing my forehead.

With a smile, I broke out of the trance and looked up at him, just to his eyes. "We're going to sneak out."

"Oh, my two favorite words," he smirked and as he leaned in once more I met him in the middle for a soft kiss.

oOo

"You'll be happy to know that I planned this out far better than you did," I teased as we moved out into the stables having successfully snuck past any that might stop us.

"Really?" he questioned with a smirk and I nodded matter of factly as he got the perfect proof of both Elian and Phillip already saddled and both with side bags that contained all we would need for the day out. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Nothing special," I grinned over to him, "follow me, if you can keep up." I teased and quickly hopped up on Elian. With a smirk he hopped up on Phillip and we took off out of the stables and out the south gate. Turning off the road, I set Elian on the path down to the beach, sticking to our normal sneak away. "You're falling behind!" I called back to him with a laugh as we moved onto the beach and took off towards a sort of hide away, were peeping eyes couldn't look on.

"I'm admiring the view!" he called back and I let out another giggle and turned back forward until coming to a small alcove in the cliff face right below Cair Paravel, Pulling Elian to a stop I turned around with a smile as Phillip, after so many years together, knew exactly where Edmund wanted to go and moved right up beside me. "This is a very strategic spot you've chosen, Erie," He smirked.

"Is it?" I asked innocently and he nodded before putting a hand on the front of my saddle and leaned over. With a grin, I met him in the middle, kissing him gently before both of us pulled away. Quickly he hopped off Phillip and walked over to me, helping me off. "Here," I unbuckled Elian's saddlebag and he reached forward taking the heavier of the two and I moved over to Phillip, unbuckling his and pulling it off with a heave, walking over to where he was placing the other saddlebag. With both horses unburdened we moved back around to Elian and Phillip, unsaddling them and setting them free for the day. Kneeling down in the sand, having worn a lightweight, soft green dress with elbow length sleeves just for this occasion, I pulled out the large blanket I had rolled up.

With a secretive grin he took the other side, both of us working to spread it out. "What's that grin for?" I smirked.

"Nothing," He shrugged and I narrowed my eyes to him slightly.

"I'll get it out of you some way," I shrugged, glancing up to him slyly as I placed some rocks on the corners.

"It's just I would have never expected this in my life," he shrugged and I paused in my task of pulling out the plates and cutlery. "To have a woman like you that not only challenges me physically, but also mentally, and is also kind, caring, and on top of that beautiful and smart. I just wonder when you're finally going to see all my flaws and run for it." He attempted a joke, but I could hear the honesty under it.

"Well sorry to disappoint you," I grinned and stood up walking over to him, "but I've seen all your flaws and still what to be around you."

"And that's another thing that amazes me about you," He smiled

"Are you trying to butter me up?" I smirked up at him as I wound my arms around his neck.

"Possibly," He smirked right back. "Did it work?"

"Depends," I said, "what do you want in return?"

"Maybe a kiss?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow in return.

"A kiss?" I giggled slightly, getting another small sly smile and slowly started to draw back as he gave a confused look. "Only if you can catch me first," I giggled and flipped around, taking off in a run. Lifting up the hem of my skirt, I kicked off my flats mid run and heard him give a chuckle. Glancing back I saw him racing after me and slowed down a little until I got exactly what I wanted as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. Unable to help it I let out a laugh as he pulled me against his chest and picked me up into a spin.

"Caught you," he whispered into my ear and I felt that pool of desire in my stomach. Setting me down, I couldn't help the wide smile that came to my face as I just looked up at him. Stepping up, I wrapped my arms around his waist and getting his own wide smile wrapped his around my shoulders just as a cold morning wind blew. Abandoning his prize he just pulled me in tighter into a hug. Smiling to myself I buried my face in his chest and tightened my hold even more.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered so quietly that I was sure he wouldn't have heard but then I felt one of his hands draw back and brush over my loose curls.

"The time will just fly by," He tried to reassure, but I could hear it in his voice that he was trying to reassure himself as well. "You'll see," he pulled back slightly and I looked up to see his smile as he slowly lowered his arms so they were wrapped around my waist.

"Promise," I called out in a sing song voice.

"I," he paused thinking and then gave a wide smile, picking me up. Letting out a laugh, I wrapped my arms securely around his neck. "I promise that I'll write to try and make it fly by," he finished and pursing my lips in question I gave a small nod, accepting it.

"I guess that will have to do," I answered softly as he started walking back towards the blanket while still holding me up off the ground. "I can walk, you know," I joked but kept my arms securely around his neck.

"Well then I would have to let you go," He scoffed.

"Who would have thought that the jerk I first met could turn out to be so sweet," I said in disbelief.

"If I remember correctly," He paused in his steps, at the edge of the blanket and set me down, "I believe you told me that you liked that jerk."

"Really? I think you're mistaken," I played innocent.

"Me, no," he said incredulously, but kept the smile on his face.

"Yup, you definitely liked me first, that's what happened," I nodded.

"Did I?" he played along and I nodded even more adamantly. "Humm, I guess it was just a dream."

"Yup," I giggled slightly and pushed up on my toes pressing a soft kiss against his lips. "And there's your reward for not only catching me but also for agreeing with whatever I say."

"Anytime, My Love," He grinned before leaning down and kissing me once more.


	21. Chapter 21

Pulling back the string of the bow I released and struck the center of the target up in the tree. Letting out a smile I knew that I was definitely going to have to challenge Corin when he got back from his ventures to Narnia and also to Calormen with Edmund and Susan. He had been gone for two long months, two long months of it just being me and Uncle Lune who I wasn't pleased with at all. I had figured that through the winter months that he would have gotten over the ridiculous notion of me not going to Narnia without him accompanying me; but when the letter came from Peter inviting both Corin and I over there it had been a solid no for me. But on the other hand I was happy for Corin because not only was it his first time out on his own he was able to travel on the Splendor Hyaline to Calormen since Susan was being invited by Prince Rabadash himself.

Just then I heard the call of horns and in confusion of the tune I rushed around the wall to the south gates as Uncle Lune and his hunting party came rushing across the field and up towards the castle. Five of the riders broke off, heading around towards the town.

"Get everything ready for battle," I heard Uncle Lune call to Darrin as he pulled his horse to a stop, all of them coming to a stop and dismounting behind him.

"Yes, Your Majesty," He nodded and rounded up the men, setting off.

"What's going on?" I rushed up to Uncle Lune's side as he got off his own horse.

"We received word that Prince Rabadash is heading here with two hundred horseman," he rushed out as both of us started up into the castle and worries immediately sprung to the front of my mind. If Prince Rabadash was here what about Corin, Edmund, and Susan, what had happened to them? Were they being held hostage there?

"Received word from who?" I questioned and all the worry and anger left his face almost instantly as he turned to me.

"I saw him," He smiled briefly. "He looked just the same as Corin, I saw Cor," He let out a sigh.

"Cor?" I questioned in disbelief. It was impossible, it had been fourteen years, how could he have seen Cor. "Are you positive?"

"I am more sure of this than I am on the nose on my face," He let out a slow sigh, "my boy has come home to me."

"But if Rabadash is coming here then what does that mean for the others? Did he say what happened to them?"

"Do not worry," He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "he spoke of Corin so we must hope that they have left before all of this."

"Of course," I nodded. "So what are we to do first?"

"I want you to help get the townsfolk into the castle, place them in the hall. Make sure they have plenty of food and water." He ordered.

"But what of the battle?" I asked. "I'm not going to sit idly by if some idiotic Prince thinks he can try to surprise us."

He gave both a small proud smile and let out a puff of air, "see to the archers. Set up guards all around the castle until they emerge."

"You can count on me," I smiled and without another word turned to head up to my room and change.

Soon enough I was moving down to the front gates with the front sections of my hair pulled back and secured and then also with a dark green dress that had a full thick skirt and leggings underneath. Then I had my tightly woven chain mail shirt, which was lighter than the males and had with loose flared sleeves that ended just below my elbows where the dresses sleeves ended, along with a belt of plated armor around the waist.

Thankfully the people were already being shown into the Great Hall where every servant was helping to get them all sorted out into the shelter while knights and guards were rushing around to prepare the castle for the battle. Seeing that the funnel of people was under control I started up into the walls and moved around the castle wall. Fog had moved in from the mountains, which was most likely the way they were going to come in giving us a bit of a disadvantage plus the wind that was blowing in just made everything colder as the sun started to go down.

Finally, the last of the people were in and Uncle Lune was standing out in the courtyard which was lined with Knights and guards alike as I stood behind him and a little off to the side with Dar and Darrin. The sun long sense having gone down all we had was the light of the moon, and torches around us to try and give warning to the attack.

"…Tonight we fight for our homes and our families. Never has an army breached these walls," Uncle Lune called out to all those gathered, his kind and jolly personality gone in the face of the enemy. "And this boy," he sneered, "will not be the first."

"Calormen flag on the South gates!" was suddenly shouted out and all looked but none moved, waiting for the King and section leaders. Solemnly he turned to me and I tightened my grip on the grip of my bow as I straightened my shoulders.

"Prepare the archers," he ordered and I gave a small nod.

"Archers with me!" I shouted out and started towards the top of the south gates wall with Dar at my right. "We're going to focus in on the south side, but I want to look towards the whole perimeter with a concentration on the North Gate until we see how they're going to go." He gave a nod with an affirmative answer.

My nerves mounted as I started up the steps, joining the look out and I saw the single flag up at the crest of the hill, just highlighted by the glow of the moon in the fog. Moving right up above the gate on the wall, the well trained Knights started to fan out around me with Dar led the other squadron to the north gate. Suddenly, with the only warning being the call of a horn, evidentially hoping for the element of surprise, they burst forth and raced down the hill on horseback all two hundred men focusing in on the less obstructed South gate. "From the south!" I shouted out alerting the others and drew an arrow. "Ready!" I called and heard the drawing of arrows all around me. "Aim!" I pulled my own bow back, zeroing in on the front line and it was then that I realized this was the first time I would be killing someone hit. The adrenaline moved through my veins forming that ball in my throat, but this was my home, my country and someone seemed to think that we would go down easy. Well we might be a small country but we weren't ever going to give it up to some high and mighty slave traders.

Letting out a slow breath, I steadied my hand on my chin as they grew closer and finally hit the line on the small valley. "Fire at will!" I screamed and let my fingers go, sending the white fletched arrow into the air. The twang of strings and flit of arrows through the air cut out the roars of the horses below as they started raining down sending horses and men tumbling. I didn't even think before I pulled the next arrow and aimed before letting it loose but the second wave didn't make near as much of an impact as the Calormen's raised their shields and stopped moving forward, making a solid line of metal towards us. Pausing slightly, I waited testing their next move when the line broke briefly and allowed through archers. Quickly we ducked behind the merlons as we got our next arrow ready and those below took cover, before flipping back around, aiming quickly and firing.

I had to make myself not look to the shouts of those that I knew were hurt below as I pulled back and released another arrow and wondered briefly why they weren't coming forward anymore. But then realized that in their rush they evidentially hadn't thought of bringing in ladders all they had were swords, arrows, and horses, things that were basically worthless at invading a castle, especially with the gates and portcullis closed.

"Ready the catapults!" I heard Uncle Lune shout from his place on one of the battlements and over the twang of bow strings I heard the clicking of the catapults on his and the other battlement facing south. "Fire!" He shouted and their shields, nor arrows were prepared to take on the boulders firing at them in tandem with our arrows,

Suddenly, I saw them all start to fall back. "Hold!" I called to the archers, holding up my hand to them, as Uncle Lune did the same to those at the catapults. They scurried out of our range, not quite to the trees but on the edge as we looked on and I saw one at the very front, angrily gesturing with his hands: Prince Rabadash. "Fool," I murmured slightly, narrowing my eyes to him and just shook my head as we all lowered our bows and some of the men let out victorious shouts.

"Yes, yes!" Uncle Lune called out to them and they instantly started to quiet. "It appears we have won tonight but this battle is far from over. Take shifts at sleep and we shall see what the morning will bring."

oOo

Unable to even think about sleeping, I stayed up on the wall as the sun started to rise but still they didn't come. By noon they still hadn't, just looming there on the horizon as we ate our rations of the food a lot of which the townsfolk had brought in with them. "What are they doing?" I whispered to Dar as we stood on the wall over the south gate and he looked just a worried as we scanned the tree line, but didn't have to wait much longer when I saw what they had been doing all day. Out they trudged with a large tree, so large that at least fifty men were needed to carry it. "King Lune!" I called out, looking back to the courtyard where he was overseeing the making of more arrows. And immediately he started up to us, looking out as the rest of the Calormen's joined up with the battering ram.

"Arm yourselves!" He ordered and started up to the battlements as the archers flew up the stairs to line up beside Dar and I as both of us pulled out arrows. Instantly as they got into range they put their shield up above their heads as we began to fire. Letting loose boulders they moved to dodge them but even as they hit it hardly slowed down the monstrous tree coming towards the gate until they were out of range of the catapults and all we had were the arrows which we were firing hard from above. Then with a thundering bang it made contact.

Aiming carefully I finally got one through a chink in the shields and one of the fifty Calormen's fell, and slowly we got four more down, but if we didn't think of something else they were going to break through. In fact they were so confident in themselves that I watched as a large amount dismounted in preparation for storming the gates. It was deafening, the noise that the ram made as it met the gates just below me, even rattling the solid stone and drowning out the shouts of the Calormen. Just then I saw it out of the corner of my eye as the whole ridge to the East lined with black.

"Narnia!" I shouted out as I saw the familiar banner and hope filled me so much that I hadn't known I felt that hopeless until I saw them and more specifically him leading the charge down the hill with the men on horses, centaurs, bears, cats, dogs, and even six giants and then behind them all was a line of archers with Lucy at the head. Aiming up another arrow, to some of them that had dropped their shields in surprise I continued to fire with the men as the large cats surged forward. They moved around in a circle, heading right for the frightened horses that the Calormen's had abandoned in their arrogance.

I saw Rabadash, in between arrows, reform his line and turn, charging forward to meet with Edmund's charge. Suddenly one of the giants fell, an arrow through the eye, but otherwise they were taking out men left and right with their spiked boots as the cats finished off the horses—all having either been killed or run off leaving the men without an escape—and thankfully turned on the rams-men. "Eres!" I heard from down below and pulled back to see Uncle Lune, "we need you swords skills." Nodding I turned back to Dar.

"Take over for me," I called to me over the battle and he nodded, slipping into my spot as I raced down the steps and simply tossed my bow and quiver to the side, stepping up to Uncle Lune's other side, opposite Darrin. Drawing my sword, which I had already strapped to my waist, we charged forward as two of the guards opened the gates with Trans, Shar, Cole, and Colin right behind us and more men filling in behind. With Edmund forcing them back on us, they were met with the full force of anger from thinking they could do this, coming out with each strike. With a shout I slashed upwards in one smooth strike taking down one of the Calormen's. They didn't have room to move hardly as the Giants closed in on the right, the cats on the left, Edmund from the front and us from the rear as we fought right up against the gate.

Glancing to the right I just caught sight of Edmund battling Rabadash, the fool of a prince stepping up onto a block, making him an easy target for the archers. He jumped and I watched as he rebounded slightly, but didn't get to see what had happened as a Calormen moved into my vision and quickly raised my blade fend him off. Through the enemies I caught sight of Edmund, easing my worries over what had happened and flipped around taking on another as they began to fall of surrender.

Pulling my blade back, I watched as one of the few Calormen that hadn't surrendered flipped around to come face to face with me and I recognized him as Chalamash from last summer in Narnia. He had been one of the few to come. Meeting my blade he wore a vicious smile, evidentially not knowing me very well and I hit back twice as hard as before, forcing him to step back and immediately stepped forward. Quickly I pursued, hitting right and left when his sword flung out of his hand and I paused, my blade to his throat. Wide eyed he held up his hands in surrender.

"On your knees," I glared viciously and he dropped, giving me a clear view all around. It was only then I noticed that the battle had finished with those that hadn't been killed were on their knees with an Archenlander or Narnian standing victoriously above.


	22. Chapter 22

_For all those didn't know the Battle of Anvard up until the section below with Rabadash takes place in The Horse and His Boy by C.S. Lewis, of course. _

oOo

Shar moved forward, taking Chlamash from in front of me as I lowered my sword and glanced around to see the rest of the Calormen's being taken prisoner before I settled on a pair of eyes that were looking directly to me. Smiling, I moved towards him as both of us sheathed our swords and without even thinking I just leapt into his arms as his wrapped around me. Though letters had eased the ache of not seeing him for this long while, actually being in touching distance just exposed the hole I felt in my heart at not actually seeing him.

"Are you alright?" He whispered as he sat me down on my feet placing his hands on either side of my face.

"I'm amazing," I whispered back, unable to contain my smile and watched as his grew. And even as we pulled back from one another it didn't fade, in fact my excitement grew as I looked to the mixture of Narnian and Archenlander warriors who were surrounding where we were at the battering ram. My eyes moved mostly to Uncle Lune from where he was standing and chastising Corin, who was in full armor, but smiling the whole time, obviously not giving a very good lecture as the Prince turned with a smile and ran off. It was then that he turned to Edmund and me, keeping the wide smile.

"King Edmund, I don't know how to thank you," He raised his hand and Edmund shook his head slightly.

"Nonsense, friends help friends," He reached up shaking his hand while keeping an arm around my shoulders. Letting out a breath of relief I looked up to the clear sky as I reached up and took hold of his hand on my shoulder but then moved my eyes to the castle walls as there was an indignant shout. I don't know who started it but suddenly all the sighs of relief and happy conversations grew to full blown laughter as we set eyes on the fool Rabadash. There he was, hanging from an old hook where horses used to by tied up, arms splayed to the side from the tightness of his chain mail which had also ridden up to cover half his face. Kicking his feet uselessly as they dangled above the ground, proving himself to be even more of a fool as we laughed in amusement.

"Let me down, Edmund!" He howled and Edmund took a step towards him, dropping his arm from around me. "Let me down and fight me like a king and a man; or if you are too great a coward to do that, kill me at once."

"Certainly," Edmund started towards him with restrained anger.

"By your Majesty's good leave," Uncle Lune interrupted him. "Not so." He then turned to Rabadash, "your royal Highness, if you had given that challenge a week ago, I'll answer for it there was no one in King Edmund's dominion, from the High King down to the smallest Talking Mouse, who would have refused it. But by attacking our castle of Anvard in time of peace without defiance sent, you have proved yourself no knight, but a traitor, and one rather to be whipped by the hangman than to be suffered to cross sword with any person of honor. Take him down, bind him, and carry him within till our pleasure is further known." Both Cole and Colin moved forward, grabbing his sword and wrenching him off the wall before carrying the shouting, threatening, cursing, crying out Prince into the castle.

"Here he is, Father, here he is," Corin shouted out and I turned only to instantly be shocked as I looked to the boy that he was dragging along. He was identical in almost every way, but Corin was a little bigger, his training and the royal lifestyle making him look more muscular compared to his twin.

"Aye, and here thou art, at last," Uncle Lune spoke, putting on a gruff voice as he looked to the boys armor. "And hast been in the battle, clean contrary to your obedience. A boy to break a father's heart! At your age a rod to your breech were fitter than a sword in your fist," He let out a barking laugh to match his proud expression.

"Chide him no more," I moved over to the three with a smile as I looked to him. "He would not be your son if he did not inherit your conditions. It would trouble you more if he had to be punished for the opposite fault."

"Well, well, we'll pass it over for this time." He grumbled and both Corin and I shared a smile as we looked to him and then Cor as Uncle Lune pulled him into one of his bear hugs, kissing both his cheeks. Cor's eyes grew wide in surprise and just faded a little bit as Uncle Lune set him back down. "Stand here together, boys, and let all the court see you." He shifted them side by side as those around craned their neck to look at the twins reunited. "Hold up your heads. Now, gentlemen, look on them both. Has any man any doubts?"

Voicing their opinions in cheers Cor continued to look around in confusion. "Don't you see?" I moved up to him and he shook his head. "You are the lost Prince Cor of Archenland, Corin's twin."

"Why don't we go inside and discuss this further?" Uncle Lune grinned. "There shall be a feast to celebrate it!"

oOo

That night was filled with plenty of food, stories, and definitely some drinking on the men's parts which Lucy and I had some laughs over it. Now with it being the next day Cor had gone to the old Hermit's house to receive his travelling companions that we had heard so much about.

"My Lady," was called from the door just as I finished placing a vase of flowers on the side table and I turned to see one of the servants, Flor standing there with a smile. It seemed that everyone had a smile today including Lucy who looked across the room to me, having helped me set up the room for the newest Lady of the castle. Letting out happy giggles we surged towards the door, racing around towards the front. Almost skipping out of the castle, I saw Cor in his newest princely attire (which he wasn't at all used to yet) Uncle Lune in his worse attire having been out with the dogs, and then a female with beautiful tanned skin and dark hair.

"My dear," Uncle Lune spoke to who I knew to be Aravis as he spotted us. "This here is the present Lady of Anvard, my ward Eres." He motioned to me and I moved forward with a smile.

"It's so good to meet you," I leaned in giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"And this," Uncle Lune continued as I pulled back and he motioned to Lucy, "here is a loving friend of our house, Queen Lucy of Narnia. They both have been seeing that your apartments are put to rights for you better than I could have done it." He gave a small chuckle.

"You'd like to come and see them, wouldn't you?" Lucy asked after she had moved forward and placed a kiss on the girl's cheek as well.

She looked a bit surprised, I think but agreed, coming with us and leaving the men to most likely join Corin and Edmund on the training grounds. "Of course we can change anything you don't like," I said, "but I have a feeling that you'll like it."

"Now, you'll just need to get some new clothing," Lucy spoke as we continued up and into the castle.

By lunch the three of us had bonded over different things ranging from riding to clothing designs in comparison from Narnia, Archenland, and Calormen and decided to join the men for lunch. With a smile I slid into the seat which was so graciously held out by Edmund who then sat down at the end of the table to my right. Glancing over to him, I again saw that slightly weird smile that he had been giving since last night, but it soon vanished as we all, including Dar and Peridan, started in on different conversations while eating. All too soon the joyful time vanished as the fact that we still had something to do hit after lunch.

"Heigh-ho!" King Lune heaved a sigh. "We have still that sorry creature Rabadash on our hands, my friends, and must need resolve what to do with him."

"Your Majesty would have a perfect right to strike off his head," Peridan suggested. "Such an assault as he made puts him on a level with assassins."

"It is very true," Edmund spoke. "But even a traitor may mend. I have known one that did." Giving a small frown I moved my hand over his on the table top.

"To kill this Rabadash would go near to raising war with the Tisroc," I noted, looking around.

"A fig for the Tisroc," King Lune spoke with a small shake of the head. "His strength is in numbers and numbers will never cross the desert. But I have no stomach for killing men, even traitors, in cold blood. To have cut his throat in the battle would have eased my heart mightily, but this is a different thing."

"By my counsel," Lucy voiced, "your Majesty shall give him another trial. Let him go free on strait promise of fair dealing in the future. It may be that he will keep his word."

"Maybe Apes will grow honest, Sister," Edmund retorted and I had to agree with that. He wasn't at all to be trusted with his word. "But, by the Lion, if he breaks it again, may it be in such time and place that any of us could swap off his head in clean battle."

"It shall be tried," King Lune spoke and then turned to Dar. "Send for the prisoner, friend." He gave a nod and soon enough Rabadash was brought before us in chains. It didn't appear that he had taken any of the amenities that we had given him, a comfortable room or large dinner with how dark the circles under his eyes that only increased with the deep scowl we were given. "Your Royal Highness needs not to be told," King Lune addressed, "that by the law of nations as well as by all reasons of prudent policy, we have as good right to your head as ever one mortal man had against another. Nevertheless, in consideration of your youth and the ill nurture, devoid of all gentilesse and courtesy, which you have doubtless had in the land of slaves and tyrants, we are disposed to set you free, unharmed, on these conditions: first, that-"

"Curse you for a barbarian dog!" Rabadash choked out, cutting him off. "Do you think I will even hear your conditions? Faugh! You talk very largely of nurture and I know not what. It's easy, to a man in chains, ha! Take off these vile bonds, give me a sword, and let any of you who dares then debate with me."

Nearly all the men sprang to their feet including Corin who gave a shout. "Father! Can I box him? Please."

"Peace! Your Majesties! My Lords!" King Lune calmed it. "Have we no more gravity among us than to be so chafed by the taunt of a pajock? Sit down, Corin, or shaft leave the table. I ask your Highness again, to hear our conditions."

"I hear no conditions from barbarians and sorcerers," Rabadash spoke and I pursed my lips at him in annoyance. "Not one of you dare touch a hair of my head. Every insult you have heaped on me shall be paid with oceans of Narnian and Archenlandish blood. Terrible shall the vengeance of the Tisroc be: even now. But kill me, and the burnings and torturings in these northern lands shall become a tale to frighten the world a thousand years hence. Beware! Beware! Beware! The bolt of Tash falls from above!"

"Does it ever get caught on a hook half-way?" Corin taunted and I hid the small smile behind my hand.

"Shame, Corin," Uncle Lune looked to him. "Never taunt a man save when he is stronger than you: then, as you please."

"Oh you foolish Rabadash," Lucy sighed right as my eyes fell to the door, almost as if they were drawn to it and I instantly stood along with the others as Aslan moved onto the terrace.

"Rabadash," He spoke in this deep calming voice that I remembered so well from the Coronation of the Kings and Queens in Narnia. "Take heed. Your doom is very near, but you may still avoid it. Forget your pride, what have you to be proud of? And your anger, who has done you wrong? And, accept the mercy of these good kings."

Rabadash then did something that I couldn't believe one would ever do in the presence of Aslan, he rolled his eyes. In a mixture of abhorrence and just sadness for his being, I watched as his mouth moved into a humorless grin, while waggling his ears, an expression that I wasn't sure what to make of. It was almost as if he was doing it with purpose, but he just looked like a bigger fool.

"Demon! Demon! Demon!" He screamed. "I know you. You are the foul fiend of Narnia. You are the enemy of the gods. Learn who I am, horrible phantasm. I am descended from Tash, the inexorable, the irresistible. The curse of Tash is upon you. Lightning in the shape of scorpions shall be rained on you. The mountains of Narnia shall be ground into dust. The-"

"Have a care, Rabadash," Aslan spoke quietly. "The doom is nearer now: it is at the door: it has lifted the latch."

"Let the skies fall," Rabadash continued to shriek. "Let the earth gape! Let blood and fire obliterate the world! But be sure I will never desist till I have dragged to my palace by her hair the barbarian queen, the daughter of dogs, the—"

"The hour has struck," Aslan spoke and my eyes went a little wide and bubble of laughter broke through my lips as I watched Rabadash's waggling ears start to change. Soon they were covered in grey fur and much longer and pointed, giving an appearance that I couldn't quite place as his face started to shift too. It grew longer, and thicker at the top and larger eyed, and his nose moved flush to his face before it and his mouth extended out, and there was hair all over it. Then his arms grew longer and came down in front of him till his hands were resting on the ground, except for they weren't so much hands now, but hooves. And then, only once he was on all fours did his clothes disappear completing the transformation into a large ass, or donkey if you're so inclined.

Unable to help it I laughed whole heartedly at the used to be man in front of me along with all the rest.

"Oh, not a Donkey!" Rabadash shouted out of his muzzle. "Mercy! If it were even a horse—e'en—a hor—eeh—auh, eehauh," He finished in a bray, igniting more laughter.

"Now hear me, Rabadash," Aslan spoke. "Justice shall be mixed with mercy. You shall not always be an Ass." The donkey's ears twitched forward and quickly I reached up, covering my mouth to help quiet the laugh as everyone else attempted to quiet their own, but it wasn't working so well. "You have appealed to Tash. And in the temple of Tash you shall be healed. You must stand before the altar of Tash in Tashbaan at the great Autumn Feast this year and there, in the sight of all Tashbaan, your ass's shape will fall from you and all men will know you for Prince Rabadash. But as long as you live, if ever you go more than ten miles away from the great temple in Tashbaan you shall instantly become again as you now are. And from that second change there will be no return."

It was then that we finally fell silent as Aslan just disappeared as quickly as he had come, but leaving that feeling of joy that only he could bring. Filling out hearts with that warmth but leaving the Ass in front of us.

"Your royal Highness," Uncle Lune spoke, seeming to have forgotten his anger. "I am most truly sorry that things have come to this extremity. Your Highness will bear witness that it was none of our doing. And of course we shall be delighted to provide your Highness with shipping back to Tashbaan for the—er—treatment which Aslan has prescribed. You shall have every comfort which your Highness's situation allows: the best of the cattleboats—the freshest carrots and thistles—" he offered yet still Rabadash didn't seem to accept it as he gave a loud bray and aimed a kick at one of the guards, and it was soon after that, that we were left to fall back into our happy conversations.


	23. Chapter 23

After Rabadash had been sent off with a couple of guards it was time to celebrate, and the celebration that night was much more than the night before, full of talking, telling stories, playing music, and dancing. Though my night hadn't been very dance filled with Edmund as my partner, but I got three out of him which only added to my opinion that he was acting weird. The whole castle was up until the morning light started to break over the horizon which is exactly why I was still in bed when there was a knock on my door.

"Yes," I questioned groggily, sitting up and rubbing my eyes only to see a certain King standing there with a smile on his face. Not even caring about my appearance I just fell back onto my pillow and covered up my head. "Can you come back a bit later?"

"Now I could but I know the best way to wake up," he spoke and I could tell that he had a small smirk as he moved up to the end of my bed.

Slowly I peeked of from under my covers, "what's that?"

"Come out to the fields with me," he gave that wonderful crooked smile and started around to the side. "We haven't trained together in a while, so I thought it might be fun."

"That could be fun," I murmured through the covers.

"See, I'm full of magnificent ideas," He chuckled and leaned down placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Now hurry up," he rushed as he leaned back up, leaving me a little confused at his behavior.

"You know," I abandoned the covers and pushed up on my elbows as he headed back towards the door, "you've been acting weird since coming here."

"Have I?" he played innocent and I narrowed my eyes to him slightly as he simply gave a shrug and then walked out. Shaking my head slightly at his behavior, I threw off my covers and started getting ready: pulling on a pair of trousers, boots, a tunic, vest, and braided my hair before twisting it into a bun.

As I stepped out on the training grounds I could tell that most of the castle felt the way I did because the only people out there were Edmund and I. "Why are you up so early anyhow?" I asked as I pulled on my armor.

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged, while flipping around his sword.

"So you thought, why not wake up Eres?" I teased with a raised eyebrow as I grabbed my training sword off the rack along the wall, which he had evidentially put there and moved out to meet him on the lawn.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" He teased right back with a crooked smile. Rolling my eyes slightly I leaned up as he bent down slightly, meeting me for a small peck. Quickly though, almost immediately when our lips met I pulled back, drawing my sword on him. Grinning and switching into that competitive mode he drew back slowly raising his own blade.

"You seem pretty confident right now, King Edmund," I jested as he started stepping over to the side and I instantly mimicked his moves.

"Well, I haven't seen you practicing your sword skills lately, while I just did yesterday," He retorted, making me narrow my eyes at him slightly.

"I believe the battle was practice enough. What have I told you about underestimating me?" I questioned and quickly flipped up my blade, knocking his away, but just as quickly he flipped his around, igniting a parry. Bending back out of the way of a blow, I took an automatic step back halting our quick succession of blows.

"I would never underestimate you, Love," He spoke honestly with a true smile, making me smile as well just as a few guards rushed out of the doors. I hadn't even thought of the noise we would make alerting them or waking up more as I noticed Corin, Cor, and also Aravis rush out.

"Looks like we're attracting a crowd," I noted to the people behind and he nodded, not daring to look. "Awe, don't trust me?"

"Not when you have a sword in your hand and my pride is now in contest," He joked, making me chuckled slightly as I noticed a smiling Lucy come out behind Aravis. "Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," I nodded as we moved into the only dance that Edmund truly liked to do and that was with swords in our hands, jumping and spinning out of the way of blows. It was probably our longest battle that had ever gone on and as we took small steps back—both breathing hard, with my hair messy, having fallen out of the bun—I could see that more people had woken and come to see what the commotion was about. Finally I saw an opportunity as he ducked out of the way and moved forward slightly. Quickly I spun around him, so I was standing with my front to his back and flipped my sword around in my hand before bringing around in front of him and holding the dull blade to his neck as he dropped down on his knees.

Letting out a deep breath, I could see the smile come to his face as he dropped his own sword. "You win, My Lady," he conceded and I brought back my sword as he stood up.

"I told you," Corin spoke loudly off to the side and both of us looked over to see him speaking to Cor who looked just as surprised as Aravis. Giggling slightly I looked over to Edmund, who leaned down placing a soft kiss on my forehead as the people started breaking up.

"Why don't we both get cleaned up and then meet me up in your study?" He offered quickly but quietly and I looked up at him suspiciously but nodded. He started back into the castle and taking my sword with his to put away I noticed that Lucy was still there with a wide smile, one that said she knew something that I didn't. Suspicious, I started over to her and she only proved my theory more as her smile quickly dropped and she flipped around.

"Eh! Not so fast," I called jogging up in front of her to block her escape.

"Yup," She half questioned with a smile.

"Now you're both acting weird," I huffed slightly.

"I don't know what you mean," She shrugged. "You better hurry up and change to meet him up there," she rushed out and scooted around my confused self, rushing back into the castle. Furrowing my brows, I moved around and back into the castle passing Corin, Cor, and Aravis who were moving around the field with Corin giving Cor some tips.

Starting up to my room, I washed up and changed into a simple light purple dress, just leaving my hair down, with the front parts pulled back. Slipping on a pair of flats, I started up to the circular room in the tallest tower and as I pushed open my door I saw him already sitting there, on the couch with slightly wet hair while setting up the chess set. "Oh, must we play chess?" I groaned slightly, getting a chuckle out of him as I sat down.

"Do you remember writing me that the day that you beat me at both swordplay and chess…"

"…would be the best day of my life?" I finished, getting a nod from him.

"Well here's your opportunity," he motioned with almost an eager smile while gesturing to the board between us. Unable to help it, I gave a smile and moved forward a pawn, starting the game.

"But I doubt that this will be that day," I voiced a couple moves in as I concentrated on the board. "Not only have I not played a game in a long time, but Uncle Lune isn't exactly to your skill level."

"You're better than when you first started," He noted and I let out a small laugh.

"Well that's good," I murmured and took one of his knights, which was almost an unfamiliar feeling because not often did I get to take one of his pieces. In fact as the game continued it turned out that I was taking many more of his pieces than he was mine. "Are you letting me win?" I narrowed my eyes to him before looking back down at the board as he moved his queen into a very vulnerable place, opening up his King. "You are!" I huffed slightly, once again looking up at him only to see a slightly nervous smile on his face. "Edmund!?"

"Well I want it to be the best day ever," He spoke simply and I just glanced down to the board once again, but this time my eyes caught sight of his queen. Draped around the top was a silver ring with a large ice blue gem that was then surrounded by small diamonds.

"Oh my," stupidly slipped from my mouth as he slipped off the couch and knelt down in front of me, taking the ring.

"Eres," he paused as I looked to him in shock, "I want you forever and always, through the good, bad, and ugly. I want to grow old with you by my side. Will you marry me?" I just launched at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and with a laugh he wrapped his own around me. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes," I laughed, pulling back slightly and pressing my lips to his. Smiling, both of us pulled back and he reached out taking my left hand and slipped the ring onto my finger. Looking down to it, I moved my hand around, making it glitter in the sunlight before looking back up at him.

"Happiest day of my life," I stated assuredly and reached up winding my hands around the back of his neck. Giving that crooked smile he leaned in meeting my lips with a loving kiss.

oOo

_Alright, as usual when I'm reaching the ending to a story, I'm on a roll. So, look forward to the ending tomorrow most likely everyone and as always thank you._


	24. Chapter 24

After the announcement was made it was a long year of travelling around both countries before I finally found myself back at Cair Paravel for what was going to be the wedding on everyone's lips for a very long time, unless one of the others got married sometime soon. It was a nerve wracking thing, marrying a King, something that I hadn't even really thought about before. I mean there was the occasional thought about becoming an actual queen but that was only for a moment. What I had been thinking about was marrying Edmund, my best friend and soon to be husband. But now I had no choice. In a week I was going to a queen of Narnia and now that I couldn't think of the decorations, or the flowers, or my beautiful dress I had to think about it and I was nervous about that more than anything.

Taking a deep breath I looked down at the ring on my finger as I stood on the beach, just trying to get away from the constant questions in order to clear my head. I knew I should get back up there to answer the questions but I just wanted to stay down here and look out at the rolling waves for a moment. Nothing had been feeling completely right in the past couple days for some reason. It wasn't like I was second guessing about marrying Edmund, I wanted that more than anything, it's just there was this feeling that I couldn't explain. I both wanted to just go and get the wedding over with and then not do it at all.

Letting out a sigh, I got an idea which wouldn't be the prime way to solve something but it had always worked for me in the past and I started spinning. Whichever direction that I was pointed in, I would go but not too secretly I hoped that I wasn't pointed to the castle as I pulled myself to a stop. Wavering a little bit, I kept my eyes closed until I was stable. Just then I saw that a new option had come up as I opened my eyes, Edmund standing there with a picnic basket.

"Lunch?" he smiled, holding it out, knowing me so well.

"Thank you," I smiled back and moved up to him, pecking his lips as we started setting out the blanket and the assortment of things he had snuck from the kitchens.

"Eres," He spoke hesitantly after we had eaten and I was just leaning back against his shoulder.

"Humm?" I replied, glancing up at him.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked and that woke me up instantly and I sat up fully and whipped around looking at him, my peaceful haze gone.

"Why?" I questioned, afraid that he might not want to.

"Because these past few days you've been kind of distant," He frowned and that feeling came back, getting stuck in my throat and almost aggravating me, because I couldn't figure it out.

"No, I want to do this Edmund," I smiled to him and then let out a sigh. "It's just I keep getting this feeling…I think I might be nervous or something."

He furrowed his brows, looking at me in confusion and amusement. "Since when do you get nervous?"

"I know!" I huffed and fell back on the blanket.

Giving that crooked smile he shifted down and laid on his side beside me, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at me. "What are you nervous about?"

"Well there's the obvious fact that I have to marry you. I mean you're not exactly a prime catch, and I'll have to deal with you for the rest of my life." I teased.

"Ooohh," He chuckled out. "So why did you agree to the proposal then?"

"To become a queen of course," I rolled my eyes in faux exasperation, and I saw by his smile that he got the joke but it faded slightly.

"That's really why you're nervous isn't it?" he frowned slightly. Nodding slightly he got a bit of his smile back. "Eres, everyone loves you from the tour, and you'll be a fantastic queen. You shouldn't be the least bit worried about that. If anything you should be worried about actually having to marry me."

"That's the thing I'm most confident about," I whispered, getting my smile back at I reached up, caressing his slightly scruffy cheek from not shaving today. Leaning down, he gladly met my lips with his own as the feeling finally seemed to disappear.

oOo

"Lady Eres," Lord Peridan came into the main hall, where I was instructing how I wanted the flower arrangements that would be of display for all the nation to see in two days, so they had to be perfect.

With a wide smile I turned around hoping to hear that they were back. All four of them should have been back by now from the ride I had opted out of to oversee the final additions. I had just figured that they might have caught sight of the white stag and gotten caught up in the chase. But then I caught the look on his face. A frown looked so out of place in the decorated hall, mixed in with all the smiles which had been filling Cair Paravel.

"What's the matter?" I whispered, that horrible feeling coming back but worse, a knot forming in my throat so much so that I felt like I might not be able to breathe soon.

"Could you come with me please?" He asked softly, almost as if he was afraid of how I would react. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes as I looked down to the floor then I passed the parchments off to Soli and followed him silently down to the courtyard.

As we got closer the looks the people gave me became more frequent, the smiles having faded, until all eyes were on me as we exited. Right then I saw Phillip and the three other horses belonging to Peter, Susan and Lucy; all rider-less.

"What happened?" I asked walking up to the familiar horse, the horrible feeling building even more, drilling down into my stomach.

"I don't know," He spoke slowly, telling me the story. How he had to stop to get a breath, and then how they all just dismounted circling around the metal tree in Lantern Waste. Then they just disappeared; they walked off in search of something and never came back. He said that he had walked around with the others for hours before coming back.

"What would you like to do?" Peridan turned to me.

"Me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," He nodded, "you were appointed head before they left."

"Right. Umm…" I scanned my mind searching for what to do as I looked down at the ground. "Head out with some of the other Lords to Lantern Waste, search for them."

"Of course," He nodded and went to walk off when a deep voice sounded behind us.

"That won't be necessary," Aslan spoke and all of us turned to him. "The Kings and Queens will not be coming back. They have returned to their homeland…" He continued talking about something but I didn't quite catch it as I felt myself slowly falling. Then suddenly I was jolted back as the feeling burst and bile rose in my throat. Quickly, I turned and ran just managing to get out of the courtyard before spilling my breakfast on the lawn.

"My child," I heard the soothing voice behind me and quickly turned my head, closing my eyes. Working to restrain my emotions, I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth before turning back around, straight faced.

"What is to happen to Narnia?" I asked calmly, attempting to hide everything behind the mask.

"As the rightful heir you are to become its Queen," He spoke in a sort of finality, not allowing any sort of question. I gave a slow nod, fully accepting the sentence, but the bile threatened to rise again as I thought about the fact. My worries had only been calmed before because, well, I thought I was going to have some help. Pushing the bile back down a lump rose in my throat and I closed my eyes pushing everything back once again as memories rushed forward with the thoughts of him giving me a ring. He had said forever and always, he promised me that.

Taking in another slow, shaky breath, I stopped the tears from spilling and looked to Aslan once more. "Ok," I whispered and licked over my lips. He looked over at me with knowing eyes, but understood so instead of commenting on it he turned and we slowly walked back out to where more people had gathered.

oOo

With an emotionless face I walked up the center of the hall, beside Aslan, to the lone throne which had been placed in front of the four, a temporary thing which I made sure would be removed afterwards. I restrained myself from looking around, knowing that if I did, I would expect to see the flowers, and ribbons that I was supposed to see on this day. I kept my eyes on the patterned backing of the throne, also knowing that if my eyes strayed over to the side I would hope to see Edmund standing there with a bright smile.

I felt the looks that people were giving me but didn't dare look back, knowing that behind their smiles would be looks of pity. Even when I got up to the front where Uncle Lune, Corin, Cor, and Aravis were standing over to the side I just turned, looking over Aslan and to the back of the room. I hadn't given in yet and I wasn't about to. I had to do this; he had known could do this so I was going to take this title as a strong queen. I wouldn't break down.

"I give you Queen Eres: The Resolute," Aslan spoke in the commanding voice as I bent down, Tumnus laying the circlet of intertwining gold and silver vines on my head. Cautioning a look over all the people I adjusted my golden cloak and sat down in on the throne. "Once a Queen of Narnia, always a Queen of Narnia, may your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens above us."

I tried to smile, really I did but as he turned back around I couldn't physically get it out as they all started chanting.

"Long live Queen Eres!"

I didn't want to live without him.

oOo

I sat at my vanity looking into the mirror at the startling realization that this girl didn't look like me. This girl had dead eyes that only days ago held a spark in hopes of what was to come. The crown on my head was the only thing sparkling and that was supposed to bring me more joy because that would mean that I had married him. But that hadn't happened, he left me…all of them had left me. Quickly I tore the circlet off, pulling some of my hair out of the elegant hairstyle with it and tossed it onto the floor.

For the first time, since I had gotten the news I finally let my emotions go and instead of the slow build that probably would have happened if I let them go earlier they just exploded. Quickly, I felt far too constricted in the light gold dress and started tearing at the shoulders with frustrated shouts and groans. I heard the door open and then quickly close and turned seeing Soli there.

"Help me, help me please," I begged through tears as the feeling that I couldn't breathe built even more and I gasped for breath. She came over quickly untying the back and not soon enough the dress was gone leaving me in the simple white chemise. My emotions, though, continued to boil over as I walked over to the vanity and pushed off the things feeling the need to disrupt the perfection of it all. My life was no longer perfect so this room didn't need to either.

"It's not fair!" I screamed as tears poured down my face. "I've wanted this so long! I've waited!" I grabbed one of the flower vases off the side table near my bed and through it against the wall sending the sunflowers he had gotten me onto the floor with shattered glass and water. Soli flinched but didn't move from her spot. "It's not fair. He can't just leave!" I screamed yet again, not caring if someone heard. Then I just crashed, the words wouldn't even come. They just stayed locked up as cries overtook all speaking abilities. I braced myself against the desk in my new room and closed my eyes breathing hard as I tried to rein it in. I was a queen now, I couldn't act like this.

"Let it go," She whispered and I shook my head because for some stupid reason if I did it just seemed like I was giving up. I was giving up the hope that he would come back to me. If I gave up on the anger at him and even Aslan for doing this and submitted to the sadness then it was over. But it was hopeless. He wasn't coming back, I was alone. He'd left me and his promise that we'd grow old together was broken.

Flipping around, I just crashed into her as her arms clamped around me. Sobbing, I moved my head down into her neck as she held me tight and then tighter while I didn't even to try and control my tears now, breathing out the only thing that I could think of.

"How do I do this without him?"

oOo

_Alright this is the end. I know, I know some of you probably hate me now but it had to happen. But don't fret; there is a sequel so things will be resolved._

_Thank you so SO much to those that have followed this story, reviewed, or just continued with it until the end. I hope that even if you hate me for this ending, you liked it in some way. _

_And, as with most of my newer stories, the title is based off a song; this one being: __**Forever and Always by Parachute**__. _


End file.
